Simple Love Simple Happiness
by MiNiDdangKie
Summary: Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ? SOONHOON / YOONMIN / BTS & SVT / YAOI / CHAPTER 6 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast : BTS & Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon,, YoonMin,, V-Hope,, VerKwan,, NamJin,, JeongCheol,, Meanie,, & JunHao. Jungkook,, Seokmin,, Joshua,, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD

Warning : Boy's Love, YAOI, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, etc

Disclaimer : BTS Belongs to Big Hit & Seventeen Belongs to Pledis And This Fiction Is Mine !

Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup cerah di awal musim gugur hari ini. Suasana sepi di lorong-lorong sekolahan itu kini tiba-tiba saja menjadi ramai setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Ddaebak High School... Siapa yang tak kenal dengan sekolah seni ini. Sekolah yang kini tengah sangat tenar di Korea. Sebuah sekolah yang memang lebih menfokuskan diri pada pelajaran seni meski tetap mereka mendapatkan pembelajaran tentang mata pelajaran akademik seperti kebanyakan sekolah lainnya.

Selain itu, sekolah ini juga berbasis asrama dimana para siswanya tidak boleh keluar sekolah dan asrama di hari belajar. Mereka hanya boleh pergi keluar setiap weekend saja, itupun hanya diijinkan sampai jam 10 malam. Lebih dari itu maka bersiaplah mendapat hukuman dari sang pengawas asrama.

Di sekolah ini mereka juga bebas menentukan jurusan sesuai keinginan mereka tapi tetap peringkat dinilai dari nilai akademik, nilai jurusan, nilai eekstrakuliker, dan jangan pernah melupakan point tambahan yang sangat penting ini, yaitu sikap, kelakuan, dan kedisiplinan.

"Mati kau dasar Boo gendut !"

"Mwo ?! Kau panggil aku apa barusan dasar Park bogel !"

"Yakh~ beraninya kau mengatai temanku ! Lihat saja aku pasti akan menarik rambut merahmu itu ke tiang bendera !"

"Dasar idiot apa kau tidak punya kaca ha ?! Rambutmu bahkan lebih merah dari Kwangie !"

"Diam kau dasar kuda jelek !"

"Mworago? Apa kau lupa kalau kekasihmu itu juga kuda ha?! "

"Jangan bawa-bawa kekasihku sialan! "

Perkelahian itu terus berlanjut, saling tarik menarik, tindih menindih, sungguh perkelahian yang kekanakan. Tidak usah kaget karena pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa menjadi suguhan para murid disana.

"Yakh~ Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung hentikan !" teriakan melengking seorang namja blonde terdengar dari balik kerumunan siswa yang tengah menikmati pertunjukan itu. Jin dan Hoseok langsung menerobos kerumunan siswa itu dan menarik tubuh kedua teman mereka agar berhenti berkelahi.

"Seokmin, Seungkwan astaga apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" namja berambut panjang itu langsung menarik Seokmin sedangkan di belakangnya ada namja bule yang menyusul dan langsung membantu Seungkwan berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Boo gwaenchana ?" tanya namja bule itu sembari merapikan rambut sang kekasih yang berantakan.

"Gwaenchana Hansol-ah~ sepertinya yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah mereka berdua." ucap Seungkwan sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat keadaan kedua rivalnya yang sangat lusuh itu. Sepertinya hari ini adalah kemenangan bagi Boo Seungkwan.

"Aish~ kau ini benar-benar... "

"Sudah jangan mulai lagi atau aku akan panggil Ryu songsaenim kemari agar mencatat nama kalian untuk komite kedisiplinan minggu depan ha ?!" nampaknya seorang Kim Seokjin pun sudah lelah dengan kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Ayo pergi, kita hanya buang-buang waktu disini." ucap Jeonghan, namja berambut panjang itu dengan ketus yang langsung di balas desisan oleh Jin.

"Jika dramanya sudah selesai ayo pergi, aku lapar~" Hoseok mengalihkan perhatian ketiga temannya itu.

"Aegyo mu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah hyung."

"Yakh~ Kim Taehyung !"

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka selalu saja mencari masalah denganku. " gerutu Seokmin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan malas dari Jeonghan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya kalian yang mencari masalah duluan? "

"Aniya~! Jelas-jelas mereka yang memulai duluan hyung! Benar kan Seungkwan? " Seokmin dan Jeonghan yang tak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari namja gembul itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang.

Disana, Seokmin meliat Seungkwan yang tengah bergelanjut manja di pundak Hansol. Dan dengan seenaknya kini mereka berdua berjalan melewati Seokmin dan Jeonghan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Kelakuan mereka benar-benar membuatku ingin melemparkan sepatuku ke kepala merahnya itu. " gerutu Seokmin karena diacuhkan oleh sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa menimpanya karena jika seorang Boo Seungkwan telah bertemu Choi Hansol maka dunia ini serasa hanya milik mereka berdua tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggu.

"Juju-ah~" suara berat Seungcheol muncul tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan lengannya yang merengkuh tubuh ramping Jeonghan.

"Mulai dech gatelnya. Ck~ leader basket macam apa dia ini. "

"Yakh~ kenapa dari tadi kau mendumel sendiri?! Jika iri cari saja pacar sana! Jangan terlalu terlihat tak laku begini. Kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan Seokmin-ah~"

Seokmin yang mendengar sindiran dari mulut pedas Seungcheol itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Memang benar... Semua temannya hampir punya pacar semua tapi dirinya sendiri? Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Apa dirinya benar-benar tak laku?

"Setidaknya aku masih punya partner jomblo yang sama mengenaskannya denganku. Ck~ kemana anak itu pergi? Tidak ikut berkelahi bahkan tidak muncul untuk melerai tadi. Benar-benar tidak Setia kawan."

"Apa anak itu sudah tobat? " pertanyaan Jeonghan itu langsung di tanggapi gelengan kepala oleh dua namja di sampingnya itu.

"Seorang Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan tobat semudah itu. " kini suara diva sekolah itu kembali bersuara setelah puas ber-lovey dovey dengan kekasih bulenya tadi mungkin.

"Kulihat Soonyoung hyung sering datang ke kelas 11-A sekarang. " Hansol mulai bersuara membuat keempat temannya itu menatapnya.

"Ke kelasmu? " tanya Jeonghan yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hansol.

"Untuk apa dia datang kesana? " kini giliran Seokmin yang bertanya bingung.

"Kulihat dia datang untuk menemui anak baru itu." jawab Hansol yang membuat alis keempat temannya itu bertaut.

"Anak baru? Maksudmu anak yang baru pindah dari Amerika minggu lalu itu? " ucap Jeonghan mencoba membenarkan tebaannya.

"Untuk apa Soonyoung bertemu dengan anak bar..."

"Soonyoung hyung menyukai anak baru itu?! " teriakan tiba-tiba Seungkwan sukses menghentikan ucapan Seungcheol. "Aish~ jinja! Ini berita besar! "

.

.

.

.

Bel selesainya jam pembelajaran baru saja berbunyi. Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung terbangun dari acara tidurnya di jam pelajaran terakhir yang sungguh sangat begitu membosankan baginya, pelajaran sejarah.

Soonyoung segera meraih tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar kelas yang diikuti tatapan mata heran dari kedua sahabat karibnya, Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Begitu keluar kelas, Soonyoung langsung berlari menuju tangga, turun satu lantai hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya berhenti didepan kelas 11-A, kelas dimana seseorang yang menggetarkan hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu berada.

Soonyoung tersenyum cerah saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok mungil berambut soft pink dari balik jendela itu tengah memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas. Benar-benar terlihat sangat manis seperti gulali.

Soonyoung baru saja hendak menyiapkan dirinya berdiri manis didepan pintu kelas itu untuk menyambut sosok mungil itu namun pemikirannnya itu sepertinya harus di singkirkan saat ia melihat sosok kakak kelas yang sangat ia kenal kejudesannya itu berdiri di depan pintu, memamerkan senyum gulanya pada sosok lain yang sedari tadi Soonyoung tunggu-tunggu itu.

"Kau ada kelas lain sekarang? "

"Aniya~ waeyo Yoongi hyung? "

"Kudengar suaramu sangat bagus saat bernyanyi, kau juga belum memilih jurusanmu kan?! Kajja~ aku akan menunjukkanmu kelas musik yang pasti akan kau sukai. "

Samar-samar Soonyoung mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mendesah kecewa. Harapannya untuk mengajak Lee Jihoon makan siang bersama hari ini gagal lagi.

"Oh~ hyung kau disini? " Yoongi yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk acuh pada sosok Jimin yang kini menarik kursi di sebelahnya untuk duduk.

"Tumben sekali seorang Min Yoongi datang ke perpustakaan malam-malam begini." goda Jimin membuat Yoongi menatap tak suka kepadanya.

"Tugas Chun songsaenim benar-benar membuatku gila." ucap Yoongi sambil menggerakkan bolpoinnya asal di atas bukunya membuat pola abstrak, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih dinginnya itu. "Mau aku bantu?"

Yoongi langsung menatap datar kearah namja disebelahnya itu lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau... Anak kelas 10 mau mengajari anak kelas 11 ? Yang benar saja!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu saja. Aku kan duduk manis disini dan memberimu semangat sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Tugasku ini tidak akan selesai hanya dalam satu malam eotteokke~" Yoongi mulai kesal dan membuang buku materinya ke sembarang arah.

Jimin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil buku yang jatuh akibat kebringasan seorang Min Yoongi itu.

"Tidak usah diambil, buku itu sama sekali tak membantu. Aku akan cari buku yang lain saja."

Jimin lalu berjalan mengikuti Yoongi menuju rak-rak buku disana. "Buku ini tadi kau ambil dimana hyung?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Kan kau yang ambil tadi."

"Aku sudah lupa, Chim~"

"Setidaknya kau harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke tempat semula meski tak jadi kau gunakan hyung."

Selesai mengembalikan semua buku-buku yang tadi Yoongi ambil, kini Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih melihat-lihat buku yang mungkin saja akan berguna untuk referensi tugas gilanya itu.

"Hyung~"

"Hem~"

"Apa malam ini bulan Purnama muncul?"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menawan membuatku ingin merengkuh sinar indahmu malam ini." sebuah gombalan yang baru saja lolos dari mulut Jimin itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan buku tebal tepat di wajahnya.

"Kata-katamu benar-benar membuatku mual Chim~"

Yoongi kembali meneruskan perjalanannya mencari buku. Didekapannya kini sudah ada tiga buah buku yang menurutnya tadi cukup menarik, namun referensinya masih kurang dan dia perlu mencari beberapa buku lagi.

Jimin masih dengan senyum penuh artinya terus mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang sedari tadi bolak balik dari satu rak ke rak yang lain.

Yoongi berhenti di salah satu rak buku yang ada di pojok ruang perpustakaan itu. Kepalanya mendongak saat matanya menemukan sebuah buku yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku butuh buku itu." kini Yoongi menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan kembali mendengus. "Andai saja kekasihku itu setinggi Mingyu, aku tak akan repot begini."

"Waeyo hyung? Kau butuh bantuanku?" sepertinya Jimin tak mendengar umpatan pelan Yoongi barusan.

"Aniya~ perlu pun kau pasti tak akan bisa membantuku." kembali mata Yoongi menatap buku di bagian paling atas rak didepannya itu.

Jimin pun mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi dan menyeringai sekilas. "Ah~ tinggi sekali. Apa aku perlu memanggil Mingyu kemari?"

Ups~ sepertinya Park Jimin mendengar umpatan pelan Yoongi tadi.

"Tapi hyung, bukannya aku sama sekali tak berguna. Ya... Meski aku tak setinggi Mingyu, bahkan tinggiku masih lebih pendek 1 cm darimu tapi setidaknya badanku lebih Bagus dari namja tiang itu."

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi perlahan. "Aku punya ABS sempurna yang bahkan seorang Kim Mingyu yang tinggi itu pun belum tentu punya."

Semakin langkah Jimin mendekat semakin pula Yoongi memundurkan langkahnya. Hingga kini tubuh Yoongi terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa buku yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap mata Yoongi yang kini tengah menatap galak pada Jimin membuat namja bermarga Park itu tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi kemudian berbisik.

"Dan kau sangat menggilai tubuh kekarku ini kan hyung."

"Persetan kau Park Jimin."

"Ugh~ Yoongi hyung yang sedang mengumpat seperti ini adalah favoritku." ucap Jimin kemudian tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibir merah Yoongi cepat.

"Jim~ kita sedang di perpustakaan, jangan main-main." peringatan Yoongi dengan merahnya, antara menahan amarah dan bersemu.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau hyung~" kembali Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi. "Ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku yakin tak akan ada siswa lain yang datang kemari."

Jimin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Yoongi. Kali ini cukup lama. Entah mengapa bibir yang sering mengumpat dan berkata kasar itu selalu terasa manis di bibir Jimin.

"Bahkan pengawas asrama pun aku jamin sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya."

Dan kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan yang diberikan Jimin pada kekasihnya itu, namun lumatan, hisapan, bahkan pertarungan lidah pun terjadi begitu dalam.

Yoongi sendiri tak sadar entah sejak kapan semua buku-buku yang ia pegang tadi terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, bahkan tangannya kini telah meremas kaos depan yang dipakai Jimin, menyalurkan nafsu yang terkadang Yoongi sendiri rutuki.

.

.

.

.

Hari Rabu adalah saatnya kelas jurusan dimulai. Di Ddaebak High School ini pelajaran akademik wajib seperti Matematika, Bahasa, Sejarah, Ilmu Sosial, dan Ilmu Alam akan diajarkan full di hari Senin dan Selasa.

Sedangkan untuk hari Rabu sampai Jumat, para siswa hanya akan belajar itu semua di jam pertama dan kedua, setelah itu adalah jadwal kelas jurusan mereka.

Para siswa wajib memilih dan mengikuti kelas jurusan sesuai dengan bakat dan minat yang mereka miliki.

Di Ddaebak High School ini memiliki 5 jurusan yang setiap siswanya wajib memilih dua diantaranya, yakni kelas Vocal, Instrumental, Dance, Drama, dan Broadcasting.

"Jihoon-ah~" panggil Soonyoung begitu melihat Jihoon keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau sibuk? Mau makan siang denganku?" pertanyaan beruntut Soonyoung sama sekali tak di tanggapi oleh Jihoon.

Jangankan menjawab, menoleh saja tidak. Soonyoung berhenti sebesar dan berpikir. 'Apa dia tidak mengerti ucapanku? Apa aku harus memanggil Hansol untuk jadi penerjemah kita ?'

Sedetik kemudian Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jihoon pasti mengerti ucapannya, jika tidak bagaimana selama ini dia bisa menerima pelajaran disini.

Lagipula Soonyoung tahu persis bagaimana dekatnya Jihoon dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya sendiri babahkan dekat dan sering mengobrol dengan Min Yoongi beberapa hari ini yang Soonyoung tahu jelas bahwa sunbaenya itu sangat kurang dalam hal bahasa asing.

Jangan tanya dari mana Soonyoung tahu Jihoon dekat dengan siapa dan apa yang namja mungil itu lakukan karena Soonyoung tahu semuanya. Tentu saja dari kegiatannya menguntiti namja mungil itu beberapa hari ini.

"Jihoon-ah apa kau tak mendengarku?" lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari namja didepannya itu.

"Setidaknya bicaralah satu kata, satu kata saja cukup setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaramu." Jihoon masih terus berjalan, sama sekali tak berniat menanggapi namja yang sedari tadi membuntutinya itu.

Hey~ kenal saja tidak untuk apa menanggapinya.

"Jihoon, tas ranselmu terbuka."

"Mwo?" tanggapan refleks Jihoon yang langsung berhenti dan menurunkan tas ransel merahnya yang hendak ia benarkan tapi sedetik kemudian namja berambut orange itu mengernyit kala menemukan tasnya sama sekali tak terbuka.

"Yakh~ kau mengerjaiku ya!?" geram Jihoon yang hanya di tanggapi cengiran lebar oleh Soonyoung.

"Habisnya kau sama sekali tak menanggapiku sich~" balas Soonyoung dengan bibir bawah yang ia majukan mencoba menunjukkan aegyo nya pada Jihoon mungkin?

Heol~ bahkan Jihoon ingin muntah saat ini.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu dan kita sama sekali tak saling mengenal jadi untuk apa aku menanggapi dan berbicara denganmu ha?! Bisa saja kau seorang penjahat kelamin di sekolah ini kan?!"

Astaga... Soonyoung hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya mendengar tuduhan Jihoon barusan.

Penjahat kelamin?

Heol~ yang benar saja! Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti pria mesum yang kekurangan belaian wanita apa ?

Dan... Kenapa Soonyoung merasa tak asing dengan umpatan itu? Rasa-rasanya Soonyoung pernah mendengar nada umpatan seperti itu disini.

"Cha~ kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan." Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku dari kelas 11-D. Salam kenal Lee Jihoon anak pindahan dari Starmoon High School di Amerika yang kini belajar di Ddaebak High School. Teman sekelas Choi Hansol, Lee Chan, dan Xu Minghao di kelas 11-A. Apa kau betah sekamar dengan Seungkwan, Jungkook, dan Minggu?"

Senyuman lebar khas seorang Kwon Soonyoung masih terpatri Indah di bibirnya. Tangannya yang terulur pun masih Setia menunggu jabatan tangan dari namja didepannya yang kini hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kurasa aku sangat terkenal disini. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak tahu dari mana asalmu, tapi kau bahkan sangat mengenalku. Apa aku sepopuler itu?" ucap Jihoon masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menguntitiku?" dan kalimat yang super dingin membuat Soonyoung terperanjat.

Kembali dia merasa seolah deja vu tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Jihoon benar-benar seperti kembaran seseorang.

'Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan setan sekolahan, Min Yoongi?' batin Soonyoung berkecamuk.

Dddrrrttt~ dddrrrttt~

Ponsel Jihoon berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum manis kala membaca nama kontak yang menelponnya.

"Ne hyung~ yeoboseyo~"

 _'Jihoon-ah~ kau dimana? Mau makan siang bersama hyung?'_

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada kelas jurusan vocal sekarang, ini hari pertamaku mengikuti kelas ini jadi sekarang aku sedang menuju kesana."

 _'Ah~ ya sudah kalau begitu.'_

"Hyung gwaenchana?"

 _'Ne~ tenang saja, aku bisa menyeret Park Stupid itu kemari nanti.'_

"Hahaha~ hyung, jangan terlalu kasar pada kekasihmu itu."

Dan semakin lama suara Jihoon semakin samar terdengar seiring dengan langkahnya yang berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan tangan yang masih terulur kedepan.

Soonyoung sedang mencerna sesuatu. 'Kelas vocal? Jihoon masuk jurusan vocal? Itu berarti...'

Setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi, Soonyoung segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, mencari nomor kontak seseorang kemudian menghubunginya dengan tak sabaran.

 _'Yeoboseyo~'_ sahutan dari seberang itu menghentikan nada sambung yang sebelumnya terdengar.

"Yakh~ Lee Chan cepat kumpulkan anak-anak dan segera datang ke jelas dance."

 _'Mworago?'_

"Tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya lakukan saja dengan cepat!"

 _'Tapi hyung...'_

"Jika dalam 5 menit semuanya tidak berkumpul, aku akan mengatakan pada penjaga asrama kalau kalian semua sering main ke klub malam setiap malam minggu."

Beep~

Setelah mengeluarkan ancaman yang Soonyoung yakini sangat manjur itu, Soonyoung langsung memutus panggilannya.

Soonyoung kini tertawa dalam hati, ia yakin jika sahabat-sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang kalang kabut dan berlarian menuju kelas dance.

Soonyoung pun tak tinggal diam, dia kini juga berlari menuju kelas dance. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah~"

"Oh~ Seungkwan-ah~ wae?"

"Ayo pergi ke klub nanti malam!"

"Nde?"

"Kami berencana merayakan masuknya dirimu ke sekolah ini. Kau siswa baru, ini sekolah barumu, kami teman barumu, dan kau teman baru kami. Bukankah hal ini perlu kita rayakan?"

"Tapi apa pengawas asrama akan mengijinkan kita pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Lagi pula kan kita belum cukup umur."

"Ck~ itu bukan masalah besar. Asal kau setuju semua itu akan jadi mudah."

"..."

"Eotteokke? Call?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- T B C -

Ah~ ini FF BTS & Seventeen pertamaku ^^

Eotteokke ?

Semoga ada yang berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview ^^

Next or Delete ?

RnR PLIIIIIIISSSS~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Simple Love Simple Happinesse"

Cast : BTS & Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon - YoonMin - VerKwan - VHope - JeongCheol - NamJin - JunHao - Meanie

Jungkook, Seokmin, Joshua, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD

Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?

Disclaimer : Seventeen n BTS adalah milik agency, orang tua, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri

Warning : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, de el el

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari Senin diminggu awal Bulan Juli adalah hari yang paling bersejarah bagi para pelajar sekolah menengah pertama yang baru saja mendapatkan ijazah mereka karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di tingkat awal sekolah menengah atas.

Oh~ betapa bahagianya anak-anak itu karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai fase baru dalam kehidupan remaja mereka.

Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidup dan banyak kenangan yang tak bisa kalian lupakan.

Dan sepertinya seorang Park Jimin setuju dengan persepsi itu. Lihatlah wajah bodohnya yang sedari tadi merekahkan senyumnya itu, menatap sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sudut panggung, tempat sang kepala sekolah di sekolah baru Jimin itu berpidato.

Yeah~ hari ini adalah hari pertama Park Jimin menginjakkan kakinya di SMA. Lulusan SMP yang tak terlalu terkenal, otak pas-pasan, dan kampung asalnya yang ada di Busan adalah beberapa faktor yang membuatnya memilih sekolah ini.

Ddaebak High School...

Sekolah yang tak terlalu banyak pelajaran akademiknya, memfokuskan pada seni, benar-benar sekolah yang sangat cocok dengan sifat malah berfikirnya seorang Park Jimin. Dan satu nilai plusnya adalah sekolah ini berasrama membuat Jimin tak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan biaya kontrakan.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Jimin harus menambahkan satu lagi hal yang membuatnya bahagia berada di sekolah ini, yaitu namja itu.

Namja imut berambut blonde, wajahnya yang seputih susu, senyuman manis seperti gula, dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil, mirip dengan tubuhnya sendiri, benar-benar type ideal Park Jimin.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja terulur menyentuh jidad Jimin membuat sang empunya jidad menatap malas kearah sampingnya.

"Apa sifat gilamu itu sedang kambuh sekarang, Tae ?"

"Ani~ tapi kurasa kali ini kau yang mulai gila Jim~" mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan membuat Jimin langsung menepak tangan Taehyung menjauh dari jidadnya lalu mendelik kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku masih sangat waras Tae~ dan aku heran padamu, bukankah kau bilang kau ingin jadi polisi ? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengikuiku ke sekolah ini ha ?!"

Taehyung hanya menyengir lalu memeluk Jimin. "Karena kau adalah sahabat sejatiku Park Jimin. Dan aku juga tak bisa berpisah lama-lama denganmu. Ugh~ sepertinya Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung memang di takdirkan tinggal bersama selamanya."

"Dalam mimpimu Kim Taehyung. Ish~ aku bahkan merinding sendiri membayangkan aku kan sekamar denganmu nanti."

Taehyung tak menggubris omongan Jimin itu, Taehyung malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabat SMP nya itu. Mereka berdua terus larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan pidato penyambutan siswa baru yang tengah berlangsung di atas panggung itu.

Masa Orientasi Siswa itu sendiri berlangsung selama seminggu. Dan Jimin harus bersyukur selama seminggu itu karena setiap hari entah kenapa ia merasa takdir baik selalu bersamanya.

Hari pertama orientasi... Seluruh siswa baru di sekolah itu di suruh untuk meminta tanda tangan para sunbae dan guru-guru.

Jimin cukup hebat dalam bergaul jadi tak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan banyak tanda tangan. Bukannya senang, Jimin malah sedih.

Pasalnya sampai waktu hampir habis pun dia belum bertemu dengan sunbae blonde manis pujaan hatinya itu. Jimin sudah mengelilingi seluruh isi sekolah tapi tetap saja tak menemukan keberadaannya.

Satu lantai lagi Jimin naiki maka dia akan sampai di atap sekolah dan itu berarti adalah ujung pencariannya.

Jimin pun menghembuskan napas beratnya saat membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya ke atap sekolah. Sedetik kemudian Jimin tersenyum lebar kala matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok seseorang tengah duduk di pinggir tembok pembatas atap.

Kepalanya yang menunduk tanpa gerakan berarti membuat Jimin berasumsi bahwa namja itu tengah tertidur.

Jimin pun melangkah mendekat lalu berjongkok didepannya kemudian menusuk-nusuk pipi pucat namja itu dengan telunjuknya membuat namja yang tengah terlelap itu terusik dan terbangun.

Mata mengantuknya kini berganti menatap tajam Jimin di depannya. "Kau siapa ? Kenapa ada disini ?"

"Aku siswa baru, aku mencari sunbae kemana-mana. Ternyata sunbae tidur disini." ucap Jimin dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Wae ?"

"Nde ?"

"Kenapa kau mencariku ?"

"Ah~ ini, aku mau minta tanda tangan sunbae."

Namja blonde itu mendengus malas, acara tidurnya terganggu hanya karena anak kecil yang minta tanda tangan astaga...

Direbutnya asal buku yang didekap Jimin itu, lalu dengan kasar di baliknya lembar demi lembar buku itu untuk mencari dimana namanya berada.

Setelah menemukannya namja itu langsung mencoret-coretnya asal dan melemparkan asal kepada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum saat menatap satu nama yang tertera Indah di buku itu. Kini dia tau siapa namja dihadapannya ini.

Min Yoongi...

'Salam kenal hyung.' ucap Jimin dalam hati.

Yoongi mendengus saat melihat namja didepannya ini malah terdiam seperti batu bodoh.

"Yakh~ Cepat pergi dan jangan pernah datang kesini."

Kalimat itulah yang terus menerus Jimin dengar selama seminggu masa orientasi.

Di hari kedua Jimin dengan segala kecerobohannya menumpahkan jus jeruk keatas kepala Yoongi yang sedang makan siang di kantin membuat namja blonde itu murka. Sungguh bukan rencana Jimin melakukan hal itu, dia hanya terpeleset kulit pisang yang ada didepannya. Jimin hanya sedang tak melihat jalan karena terlalu fokus menatap wajah imut Yoongi saat mengunyah makanan.

Hari ketiga pun tak jauh berbeda. Pantat Yoongi dengan indahnya terjun kelantai akibat di tabrak oleh Jimin di depan pintu toilet. Astaga... Jimin hanya sudah tak tahan mengeluarkan panggilan alamnya.

Begitu pula dengan hari keempat, kelima, keenam, dan ketujuh. Berbagai macam kesialan menimpa Yoongi akibat perbuatan Jimin.

Bahkan setelah masa orientasi itu berakhir Jimin masih saja terus membuntutinya. Membuat Yoongi lama-lama merasa jengah dan kesal.

"Apa kau penjahat kelamin Park ? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku kesana kemari ha ? Kau psikopat ? Apa kau kurang kerjaan ? Mau kuberi pelajaran dengan menghajarmu disini ha ?"

Teriakan Yoongi menggema ke seluruh lorong lantai itu. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Soonyoung yang baru saja kembali dari kantin.

Sejak kejadian itu Jimin tak pernah lagi membuntuti Yoongi. Yoongi akui itu. Tapi kini ada yang membuntutinya setiap jam istirahat, yaitu...

'Susu coklat, kimbap, dan cheese cake.'

Yoongi menghela napas beratnya lalu menghampiri semua makanan itu. Duduk bersandar di tepi pagar pembatas atap sekolah sembari menikmati semua makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi setiap harinya.

Awalnya Yoongi bingung, siapa yang menaruh semua makanan itu setiap hari di atap sekolah? Darimana dia tahu kalau Yoongi pasti pergi ke atap sekolah setiap jam istirahat?

Hanya satu kertas kecil tertempel di kotak susu saat pertama kali Yoongi menerima makan siang gratis itu yang berbunyi...

'Untuk Yoongi sunbae yang semakin manis setiap harinya. Kuharap sunbae sehat selalu.'

Dan kini Yoongi tahu dari mana semua makanan ini berasal...

Park Jimin...

Namja bodoh itu yang selalu meletakkan makan siang gratis itu untuk Yoongi. Saat tak sengaja Yoongi melihat Jimin naik ke atap sambil membawa semua makanan itu, Yoongi ingin menegurnya agar tak melakukan hal itu lagi.

Tapi semua niat itu Yoongi urungkan saat melihat senyum lebar Jimin merekah Indah dibibirnya kala meletakkan semua makanan itu di atap sambil berbisik...

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa memperhatikannya seperti ini meski Yoongi hyung tak pernah melihatku." lalu Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang bersinar cerah hari ini.

"Apa aku seburuk itu untuknya? Kenapa Yoongi hyung membenciku?" menghela napas beratnya lalu menunduk menatap sedih semua makanan yang tadi dibawanya. "Padahal aku sangat menyukainya."

Entah kenapa sejak saat itu perasaan Yoongi menjadi aneh. Dia jadi ingin melihat bocah bodoh itu tiap hari padahal dekat saja tidak.

Apa yang salah dengan Yoongi? Apa dia juga sudah mulai suka pada seorang Park Jimin?

"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa dia tak punya selera lain?! Kenapa setiap hari menunya hanya susu coklat, kimbap, dan cheese cake saja?" gerutu Yoongi masih dengan mulut penuh kimbap.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah waktunya ekstrakulikuler dan tubuh Yoongi sudah penuh peluh setelah hampir 2 jam ini bermain basket bersama anak-anak klub basket lainnya.

Dan saat waktu istirahat tiba, tak sengaja mata Yoongi menatap sosok seseorang sedang berdiri termangu di pagar atap gedung sekolahnya itu.

Yoongi pun langsung pamit pulang lebih dulu, beralasan tak enak badan pada pelatih basketnya. Bukannya kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat, Yoongi malah berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Tertangkap basah sekarang kau Park Jimin!" pekik Yoongi langsung memukul belakang kepala namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hyung?!" pekikan tak kalah keras pun terlontar dari bibir Jimin. Matanya membelalak tak percaya menatap Yoongi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Bersembunyi dan diam-diam memperhatikanku dari belakang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi itu membuat Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ck~ dasar pengecut~" ucap Yoongi dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang langit orange di sore itu. "Apa aku sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa aku tertarik pada namja pengecut sepertimu ini?! Ya~ ya~ aku yakin aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila."

"Nde?" Jimin hanya bisa mengerjap polos menatap Yoongi yang kini malah merebut kaleng minumannya dan menegukkan. Sungguh~ otak Jimin masih mencoba mencerna situasi ini.

"Apa kau punya uang?" satu pertanyaan dari Yoongi yang langsung di jawab anggukan kepala pelan oleh Jimin.

"Bagus~ kalau begitu malam ini traktir aku makan malam. Dan jangan traktir susu coklat, cheese cake, apalagi kimbap lagi ! Heol~ itu sungguh murahan. Lidahku ini berlevel tinggi jadi setidaknya kau harus mentraktirku pizza atu steak."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih melongo di tempatnya. "Ini malam minggu, asrama terbuka malam ini, jadi ayo kita makan diluar." lanjut Yoongi dengan senyum manis yang kembali merekah Indah dibibirnya membuat jantung Jimin yang melihatnya jadi berdegup cepat tak terkendali.

Tapi memang dasarnya Park Jimin itu bodoh dan telmi, ia sama sekali tak sadar meski Yoongi telah berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Jimin masih termangu di dunianya sendiri, mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan panjang Yoongi barusan.

"Yoongi hyung bilang tertarik padaku? Yoongi hyung mengajakku makan malam bersama? Berdua...? Hanya berdua? Tunggu... Yoongi hyung... Suka padaku? DIA SUKA PADAKU?" heboh Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan kini jari telunjuknya itu beralih menunjuk bibirnya dan menatap minuman kaleng yang ia pegang. Minuman kaleng yang tadi ia minum dan barusan di minum Yoongi.

"Astaga... Aku dan Yoongi hyung barusan... Kita... Ciuman tak langsung?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi memamerkan senyuman bodohnya itu.

"Apa yang lucu ha ?!" mendengar suara dingin Yoongi membuat Jimin akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Aniya~ hanya saja setiap aku berada disini aku selalu teringat akan masa-masa awal hubungan kita hyung."

Jimin lalu menunjuk hidung Yoongi dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Awalnya kau jual mahal tapi akhirnya kau juga yang mengejarku benar kan hyung."

Mendengar kalimat godaan Jimin itu membuat rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah Yoongi. Untungnya atap sekolah mereka ini tak memiliki pencahayaan yang terlalu terang membuat rona merah di kulit pucat Yoongi tak begitu kentara.

Tapi tetap saja astaga... Jika mengingat awal pertemuan mereka hingga saat ini, Yoongi benar-benar jadi merasa kalau dirinya terlalu murahan.

"Yakh~ Park Jimin bodoh hentikan omong kosong itu! Hal itu benar-benar sudah basi!"

Yoongi lalu bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya agar debu yang ia duduki hilang kemudian mulai melangkah pergi membuat tawa Jimin berhenti.

"Hyung mau kemana ?" pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti dan kembali berbalik hanya sekedar untuk menjawab.

"Ke kamar."

"Untuk apa? Ini bahkan masih jam 9 hyung~ ini juga malam minggu~ ayolah setidaknya nikmati malam Indah penuh Bintang ini bersama kekasihmu ini."

Yoongi hanya menatap malas Jimin. "Hey bocah sialan~! Aku bahkan sudah duduk termenung disitu selama hampir 2 jam hanya untuk melihatmu senyam senyum tak jelas begitu~! Heol~ lebih baik aku meneruskan menulis lagu saja di kamar~!"

Melihat kepergian Yoongi membuat Jimin kelabakan sendiri. Dia bisa di mutilasi Kim sialan Taehyung dan Kwon mesum Soonyoung kalau begini.

Jimin langsung mengambil HP di sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada teman bodohnya yang telah menjerumuskannya kedalam rencana gila mereka itu.

Jimin terus berlari mengejar Yoongi sambil tangannya masih sibuk mengetik pesan. Jika Yoongi sampai tahu bahwa asrama kosong maka matilah kau Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

1 jam 30 menit sebelumnya di klub malam Hongdae

Musik keras mengalun Indah menjadi ciri khas klub malam. Namja dan yeoja berbaur menjadi satu diatas lantai dansa. Menari meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka menikmati musik yang di berikan oleh sang DJ.

Bagi yang malas menggerakan tubuh, mereka lebih memilih minum di meja bartender atau saling bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka di sudut-sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Yah~ begitulah kehidupan malam. Dan malam ini kedelapan siswa nakal Ddaebak High School pun datang ke tempat yang seharusnya tak mereka datangi ini.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa pencetus ide gila ini, makanya jawabannya tentu saja berasal dari otak berlebih Boo Seungkwan.

Untuk seorang Boo Seungkwan dan Lee Seokmin kabur dari asrama di malam hari dan datang ketempat seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Begitu pula bagi Kim Tae hyung dan Jung Hoseok yang juga sering kabur demi berkencan berdua.

Tapi tidak bagi keempat teman yang mereka bawa melompati pagar asrama malam ini.

Jeon Jungkook, Lee Chan, Choi Hansol, dan Xu Minghao. Empat siswa terpolos dan termuda di angkatan mereka.

"Cha~ everybody~ kita nikmati malam ini~! Cheers~!" teriak Seungkwan lalu mengangkat gelas berisi colanya yang diikuti ketujuh orang lainnya.

"Kupikir kau akan memesan bir, wine, atau soju." ucap Taehyung setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Yak~ kita ini masih anak SMA~ anak SMA yang uang sakunya tak banyak~ mana mungkin bisa beli segala macam minuman itu dengan uang pas-pasan begitu." jelas Seungkwan panjang lebar dengan gaya sok mabuknya.

"Benar~ anggap saja cola ini bir~" lanjut Seokmin yang ikut-ikutan sok mabuk.

"Tapi... Apa asrama akan baik-baik saja ? Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan pergi ke klub malam begini ?" rasa khawatir Hansol tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Seungkwan langsung menghambur memeluknya. "Tenang saja chagiya~ ada Park pabo Jimin yang jadi pawangnya disana."

"Yakh~ jangan asal bicara dasar Boo gendut~!" protes Taehyung hampir melemparkan gelasnya ke kepala Seungkwan kalau saja tak langsung di hentikan oleh Hoseok.

"Anak itu memang pabo jadi diamlah." sergah Hoseok membuat Seungkwan tertawa puas.

"Yakh~ hyung~! Bagaimana bisa kau menghina sahabat sejatiku begitu ha ?!"

"Yakh~ jika dia tidak bodoh mana mungkin dia bisa jatuh Cinta pada singa buas dan jadi pawangnya ha ?!"

"Tapi kurasa kau sama bodohnya dengan temanmu itu Tae~" ucapan Seokmin membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"Wae ?" ucap Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Karena kau juga menyukai seekor kuda dan rela menjadi pawangnya."

"Yakh~" teriak Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan dan hampir melemparkan gelas mereka ke kepala Seokmin.

"Jaga bicaramu dasar sesama kuda." cibir Hoseok kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa.

"Eh~ dimana tiga anak kecil itu ?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang memandang kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Itu~ mereka ada di lantai dansa." tunjuk Seokmin pada sosok Jungkook, Chan, dan Minghao yang tengah menari-nari.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka begitu ? Kurasa tak seharusnya kita membawa mereka bertiga ke tempat seperti ini." ucap Hansol yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka begitu. Anak-anak seusia mereka tidak boleh di kekang. Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang. Mereka perlu belajar untuk jadi dewasa."

"Bukankah usia kita semua yang ada disini hampir sama. Dasar sok dewasa." cibir Taehyung yang hanya mendapat desisan dari Seungkwan.

"Tapi Boo~ bukankah kita disini untuk merayakan kedatangan anak baru itu ? Tapi kenapa Bintang utamanya malah tak datang begini ?" pertanyaan Seokmin langsung mendapat kibasan tangan Seungkwan.

"Tenang saja~ kalau soal anak itu si Kwon itu sedang menguruskan. Kita hanya tinggal menunggunya saja."

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jihoon menghentikan acara membaca bukunya.

Berjalan pelan meraih kenop pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Namun raut tak suka langsung berganti menghiasi wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ha ?!"

"Apa aku tak boleh main ke kamar temanku sendiri ?"

"Ani~"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mampir saja."

"Tidak boleh."

"Oh~ ayolah~ aku hanya ingin menyapamu~"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Yakh~ Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung langsung menahan pintu yang hampir ditutup oleh Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri masih mencoba mendorong pintu kamarnya itu agar tertutup.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu secara resmi dan berkenalan saja tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti ini."

"Kau kan sudah menyapaku tadi jadi kau tak perlu masuk."

"Yakh~ Lee Jihoon aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Jadi biarkan aku masuk."

"Mianhae Soonyoung-ssi tapi aku tak berniat sedikitpun berteman denganmu. Dan bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan penjahat kelamin sepertimu memasuki kamarku."

"Yakh~" teriak Soonyoung langsung mendorong keras pintu kamar Jihoon itu membuat tubuh mungil Jihoon terdorong dan terlempar jatuh.

Soonyoung langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu membuat Jihoon membelalakkan matanya. Entah kenapa kini ia bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata Soonyoung sekarang.

Jihoon pun bangkit hendak menyeret tubuh Soonyoung keluar dari kamarnya tapi bukannya tubuh Soonyoung yang ia seret, malah Soonyounglah yang sekarang menyeret tubuhnya, mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke atas salah satu tempat tidur di kamar itu lalu menindihnya.

Jihoon tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Namja yang ia anggap penjahat kelamin selama ini tengah berada diatas tubuhnya, menindihnya dengan wajah yang begitu berdekatan.

Tapi Jihoon sama sekali tak bisa berteriak hanya sekedar untuk meminta tolong. Jangankan berbicara, bernapas saja terasa sangat sulit bagi Jihoon sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak hingga seluruh siswa bahkan pengawas asrama datang kemari dan melihat perbuatanmu ini Kwon."

Soonyoung hanya menyeringai lalu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di sebelah telinga Jihoon. "Lakukan saja, tapi sebelum kau sempat melakukan hal itu aku pastikan bibirku ini akan mendekap mulutmu terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar bisikan Soonyoung itu membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Segera saja ia memberontak, tangan mungilnya terus memukul-mukul dada Soonyoung agar melepaskannya.

Tapi sayang, usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Kini Soonyoung malah mencengkeram kedua tangan Jihoon di samping kepalanya membuat keselamatan Jihoon benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk.

"Apa maumu ha ?!" mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon itu membuat Soonyoung kembali menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin kau Jihoonie~"

"Mw-mwo ?"

"Jika kau memberikan tubuhmu malam ini padaku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

"MWO ?"

.

.

.

.

Wen Jun Hui, siswa asal Cina yang berhasil menjadi siswa pilihan yang mendapatkan kesempatan belajar di Ddaebak High School sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar bersama Xu Minghao.

Namja Cina itu sedari tadi terus saja memanyunkan bibirnya menatap kesal ponsel di genggamannya yang sedari tadi tak berbunyi. Jun sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari sang kekasih yang sedari tadi tak juga membalasnya.

Terkadang namja Cina itu akan melemparkan ponselnya asal keatas kasurnya dan berguling kesana kemari saking bosannya menunggu. Dan hal kekanakan itu sungguh membuat mata Jin perih melihatnya.

Jin yang sedari tadi duduk menyandar di atas kasurnya yang berada di seberang ranjang Jun itu langsung menutup kesal novel bacaannya kemudian menatap nyalang kearah Jun.

"Yakh~ Wen Jun Hui hentikan sikap kekanakanmu itu ! Benar-benar tidak sadar umur. Jika kau rindu pada kekasihmu itu kenapa kau tidak turun lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman belakang asrama ha ?!"

Ide yang Bagus menurut Jun. Jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan berdua bersama Minghao pasti akan sangat romantis. Tapi masalahnya kali ini adalah sekitar 2 jam yang lalu saat Jun mengiriminya pesan hendak mengajak Minghao makan malam bersama di kantin bawah, Minghao membalas kalau dia tidak lapar dan ingin tidur lebih cepat karena badannya sedang tidak enak.

Jun yang membaca hal itu langsung khawatir dan menawarkan diri membelikannya obat atau hanya sekedar menemaninya di kamar. Tapi Minghao malah melarangnya turun karena takut kalau-kalau Jun nanti tertular, lagipula ada Wonu yang akan menjaganya.

Membaca hal itu membuat Jun sedikit merasa lebih tenang karena Wonwoo memang temannya yang paling peduli dan pasti akan menjaga temannya yang sedang sakit dengan begitu telaten sama seperti saat Chan terkena demam berdarah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir Jun tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Dia masih saja terus mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya itu, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasa sedikit lega karena sang kekasih masih bisa membalas pesan-pesannya yang menandakan sakitnya tak begitu parah.

Yah~ mungkin memang Minghao hanya tak enak badan saja, istirahat tidur mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mebuat tubuhnya lebih cepat baik.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku lagi." gerutu Jun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Jin yang melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"Dia sedang sakit memang seharusnya dia beristirahat tapi kekasihnya ini malah mengajaknya ber-chat ria." cibir Jin yang kembali meneruskan acara membaca novelnya.

"Tapi Jun... Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh ?" Jin kembali menghentikan bacaannya hanya sekedar untuk menatap Jun di seberangnya.

"Wae ?"

"Kukira Minghao tak sedekat itu dengan Wonwoo sampai-sampai berani memanggil nama kecil anak itu."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa Minghao menyebut Wonu yg menjaganya ? Dia juga tidak memberi embel-embel 'hyung' di belakang nama Wonu." ucapan Jin itu membuat Jun kembali membuka percakapannya dengan Minghao tadi.

"Kau benar... Apa dia lupa karena terlalu malas mengetik ? Anak itu kan jika sedang tak enak badan pasti sakit kepalanya juga kumat." Jun mencoba tetap berpikir positif karena dia sangat mengenal Minghao. Minghao itu adalah anak paling polos yang pernah ia temui dan kepolosannya itulah yang membuat Jun jatuh hati padanya. Dan Jun tahu kalau Minghao itu tidak akan pernah berani berbohong padanya.

"Selain itu... Apa kau tak merasa keadaan asrama malam ini terlalu sepi ? Ck~ benar-benar seperti kuburan."

Jun kembali berpikir mendengar ucapan Jin itu. "Benar juga. Kemana perginya anak-anak pembuat onar itu ?!" Jun yang penasaran pun bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Jin melihat Jun meraih jaketnya dan hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku akan mengecek ke asrama bawah. Jika benar-benar ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan itu menyangkut kekasihku maka akan kubunuh mereka semua."

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan tak henti-hentinya tertawa menatap layar ponsel yang ia pegang sedari tadi itu. Sesekli jemari lentiknya sibuk bergerak di layarnya, entah apa yang ia ketik yang pasti wajah berpipi chubby itu terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Astaga~ aku sungguh tak kuat lagi." tawa lepas akhirnya keluar dari bibir namja bermarga Boo itu membuat Hansol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya semakin penasaran.

Akhirnya diambilnya ponsel yang baru saja di letakkan Seungkwan di meja itu untuk melihat hal lucu apa yang sedari tadi dilihat kekasihnya itu.

"Lho Boo kau ganti password HP ?" tanya Vernon saat ia tak berhasil membuka ponsel itu dengan password ponsel Seungkwan yang biasanya.

"Ani~"

"Lalu kenapa ponsel ini tak mau terbuka ?"

Seungkwan hanya melirik sekilas. "Ah~ itu bukan ponselku. Itu ponselnya Minghao."

Hansol langsung mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar perkataan Seungkwan itu. "Untuk apa kau... Yakh~ Boo Seungkwan kejahilan apa lagi yang kau buat ha ?!"

Sungguh~ seorang Choi Hansol itu sudah sangat mengenal seorang Boo Seungkwan. Kekasihnya itu suka mengerjai teman-temannya. Bahkan hampir tak ada siswa seangkatan mereka yang belom pernah merasakan kejahilan Seungkwan. Semua pernah merasakannya tak terkecuali Hansol yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak jahil, aku hanya membalas pesan yang masuk di ponsel itu karena Minghao menitipkan ponselnya padaku. Bahkan Minghao sendiri yang menyuruhku membalas jika seandainya ada pesan masuk."

Hansol masih menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. "Sungguh ?"

"Astaga~ sungguh~ kali ini aku tidak bohong. Jika tak percaya tanya saja pada Minghao sana." Seungkwan yang kesal hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir yang maju kedepan.

"Kalau begitu apa passwordnya, aku ingin memeriksanya." Seungkwan hanya menghela napas beratnya kemudian merebut ponsel itu lalu ia kembalikan lagi pada Hansol setelah mengetikkan kata sandi hingga ponsel itu kini dapat di jelajah Hansol sesuka hati.

"Hanya ada pesan dari Jun hyung saja." gumam Hansol dengan mata yang sibuk naik turun membaca isi pesan itu.

"Boo..."

"Hem~" Seungkwan hanya menanggapi Hansol dengan malas, bahkan untuk menoleh menatap orang yang berbicara padanya saja Seungkwan enggan.

"Aku yakin semua kata yang kau tulis ini bukan Minghao yang menyuruhmu kan ?!"

Seungkwan hanya menyengir dan menatap Hansol dengan tatapan liciknya. "Sudah biarkan saja. Anak polos seperti Minghao itu terkadang perlu menjadi dingin dan jual mahal agar kekasih Cinanya itu sedikit menderita."

Mendengar ucapan Seungkwan yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawanya itu membuat Hansol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin Jun hyung sekarang sedang tak tenang." gumam Hansol masig Setia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya duduk saja disini sich~ ayo ikut kami menari disana. Ini sungguh asyik." ajak Jungkook membuat kelima namja itu saling bertatapan.

"Benar~ untuk apa kita datang ketempat seru seperti ini jika tidak untuk bersenang-senang." Seokmin akhirnya bangkit berdiri diikuti Seungkwan.

"Let's party tonight~" teriak Seungkwan dengan gaya sok Inggris nya yang membuat Hansol ikut berdiri.

"Let's go go go~" kini Taehyung dan Hoseok ikut berdiri hendak menyusul mereka ke lantai dansa.

Namun langkah mereka semua langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah pintu masuk. Wajah heran mereka semakin tergambar jelas saat musik keras di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepatnya Jun menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk menyeret kakinya ke kamar sang kekasih yang berada di lantai dua itu.

Namun Jun segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua asrama itu. Perpustakaan yang memiliki dinding kaca membuat siapapun yang melewatinya dapat melihat keadaan di sekitar perpustakaan itu. Dan saat itu ekor mata Jun tak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang juga sedang ia cari.

Segera saja Jun masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan langsung menuju meja dimana dua orang namja tengah duduk sambil sesekali terlihat tertawa bersama itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo !" panggil Jun membuat sang empunya nama langsung mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Oh~ Jun hyung." balas Wonwoo menyapa Jun.

"Kenapa kau malah disini ? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Minghao ku yang sedang sakit." mendengar ucapan Jun membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung ? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Ck~ apa karena si tiang ini yang mengajakmu ber-lovey dovey disini jadi kau begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit sendirian dikamarnya begitu ? Astaga... Aku tak menyangka kau setega itu Jeon !"

Wonwoo yang sungguh tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan hyung satu tingkatnya itu kembali hendak membuka mulutnya menyahuti jika saja tak didahului oleh Mingyu.

"Hyung maaf tapi sepertinya kau sedang salah paham." sahutan tiba-tiba Mingyu membuat Jun kini yang mengerutkan keningmu.

"Salah paham ?"

"Nde~ Wonu dan aku sudah berada disini sejak jam ekstrakulikuler tadi sore selesai. Kami bahkan belum kembali ke kamar, kau tidak lihat kami masih pakai seragam sekolah begini ?" ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk seragamnya dan Wonwoo secara bergantian. "Kurasa kau sedang di kerjai oleh seseorang dan aku berani bertaruh bhwa orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah si lebay Boo Seungkwan.

"Nde ?" sungguh Jun masih mencoba mencerna penjelasan Mingyu itu.

"Saat aku mengambil buku dari perpustakaan sekolah tadi aku tak sengaja melihat anak-anak nakal itu melompati pagar asrama dan kulihat Minghao bersama mereka."

"Nde ?" teriak Jun yang kini mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan adik kelasnya itu. "Kau mau bilang kalau Minghao ku... Ani~ maksudku Xu Minghao kabur dari asrama ?"

.

.

.

.

Jimin menuruni tangga itu dengan begitu pelan. Bibirnya tak bisa diam menggigiti kuku jarinya untuk melampiaskan rasa khawatir dan takutnya.

Khawatir bahwa nyawa teman-temannya sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk dan takut karena Jimin yakin tak lebih dari sepuluh menit lagi nyawanya akan melayang di tangan Min Yoongi.

Sungguh~ membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi 10 menit kedepan saja membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan di depannya dengan wajah pucat. Sungguh... Jika waktu bisa diputarnya maka Jimin akan kembali ke waktu tadi sore di ruang klub dance di mana ia dipaksa membantu rencana gila kawan-kawannya itu kemudian menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Hyung~!" panggil Jimin mencoba menyamai langkah Yoongi.

"Mwo ?" jawab Yoongi datar.

"Kau bilang adikmu yang tinggal di Amerika itu akan pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah bersamamu disini. Tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga ? Kapan dia datang ?" ucap Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana mencekam itu.

Sekilas Yoongi tersenyum. "Wae ?"

"Ani~ aku hanya penasaran saja pada adikmu itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, menyapanya, dan mengenalkan diriku sebagai kekasih tampanmu." dan kata terakhir Jimin itu sukses membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kan sudah melakukan semua hal itu." jawab Yoongi enteng yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Mwo ? Kapan ?"

"2 minggu yang lalu."

"Hah ? Benarkah ? Dimana ? Kenapa aku tak ingat ?"

"Di kantin saat makan malam di hari pertama adikku masuk ke asrama."

"Mwo ? Adikmu sudah disini ? Tapi kenapa aku tak ingat apa-apa. Lagipula seingatku 2 minggu yang lalu saat makan malam bukankah aku mengenalkan diri pada Jihoon. Seingatku juga anak baru disekolah kita ini hanya Jihoon saja, belum ada siswa baru yang datang. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan adikmu ?"

Jeda sejenak. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang tengah berpikir keras itu.

"Tunggu dulu..." Jimin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yoongi ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Apa otak bodohmu itu sudah bekerja sekarang ?"

"Hyung... Ini tidak mungkin kan ?! Jadi maksudmu adikmu yang bernama Woozi itu adalah... Jihoon ?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ck~ kenapa otakmu itu sangat lelet begini. Bukankah kau sering bilang bahwa wajahku ini sangat mirip dengan anak baru itu ?"

"Heol~ aku sungguh tak percaya ini. Tapi... Bagaimana bisa Min Woozi berubah jadi Lee Jihoon ?"

Yoongi tak menggubris pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Yoongi maah melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Jimin yang masih termenung dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau Jihoon adalah adik Yoongi maka ini benar-benar mala petaka astaga..." gumam Jimin begitu pelan.

Dan begitu ia tersadar ia begitu terkesiap dimana ia berada sekarang. Ini bukan lantai 3 dimana kamar Yoongi berada. Hey~ ini adalah lantai 2 dimana kamar Jimin berada dan juga lantai dimana kamar Jihoon berada.

Dan kamar itu ada di ujung lorong dan Yoongi tengah menuju kamar itu sekarang.

'Kau benar-benar akan mati sebentar lagi Park Jimin.' batin Jimin menangis meraung-raung.

Jimin pun dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, ia berlari mencoba mendahului Yoongi yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di kamar Jihoon. Dan sebelum tangan putih pucat Yoongi itu sempat memegang kenop pintu, Jimin langsung berhenti didepan Yoongi, lebih tepatnya berdiri menghalangi pintu kamar itu dari Yoongi.

Dengan senyum lebarnya Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi. "Hyung! Aku lapar! Ayo kita ke kantin bawah dan makan malam bersama."

"Aku tak lapar, minggir!" Yoongi mencoba meraih kenop pintu itu meski badan Jimin masih Setia menghalanginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan pizza saja hyung. Kau kan suka makan pizza!"

"Tidak mau !"

"Bagaimana kalau ayam goreng atau kau mau makan chesse cake saja hyung ?"

"Aku bilang aku tak lapar Park Jimin ! Minggir aku mau ketemu adikku !"

"Kalau begitu kita pesan ice cream saja kau pasti suk..."

"Yakh~ Park Jimin kenapa kau menghalangiku seperti ini sich !" Yoongi kini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Jimin penuh selidik. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ?"

Jimin langsung membulatkan matanya merasa bahwa dirinya telah tertangkap basah sekarang. Jika dalam keadaan biasa melihat wajah Yoongi begitu dekat begini, Jimin pasti akan langsung menyambar bibir merah menggoda itu tapi keadaan sekarang benar-benar membuat Jimin tak berani hanya sekedar menatap bibir merah itu, meneguk ludahnya saja terasa begitu berat bagi Jimin.

"Oh~ Jimin ada kecoa di bahumu !" seru Yoongi yang langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Jimin sepenuhnya. Jimin langsung melonjak kaget, melihat Jimin sedikit lengah membuat Yoongi langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin kesamping, membuat namja bermarga Park itu sukses mencium tembok di sampingnya. Sedangkan Yoongi langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu dan matanya langsung membulat seketika.

"Dimana Jihoon ?" itulah kalimat yang langsung keluar dari bibir Yoongi begitu melihat keadaan kamar yang tak berpenghuni itu.

Jimin yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi berbenturan dengan tembok itu langsung meraih ponselnya saat ponsel disakunya itu tiba-tiba saja berdering. Mata sipirnya melebar saat membaca nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

Jimin tak berniat mengangkat telepon itu, sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengangkat telpon dari Kwon bodoh itu. Mengangkat telponnya sama saja bunuh diri di depan Yoongi.

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan line masuk. Pesan yang sama dengan kontak yang baru saja menelponnya tadi. Jimin langsung saja membuka pesan itu dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu melihat isi pesan dengan sebuah foto yang dikirim itu.

"Dasar anak-anak bodoh !" pekik Jimin membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget dan segera menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya.

Jimin langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok hyung." ucapan gugupnya itu ia akhiri dengan cengiran canggungnya.

"Berikan padaku !" perintah Yoongi sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Bukannya memberikan ponselnya, Jimin malah terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya yang kini sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Park Jimin berikan sekarang juga sebelum aku mengambilnya dengan kasar."

"Tapi hyung janji dulu tidak akan membunuhku !"

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah~"

"Mwo?"

"Aku janji."

"Janji apa ?"

"Huh~" Oke Park Jimin kau benar-benar sukses membuat kesabaran Min Yoongi habis. "Aku, Min Yoongi berjanji tidak akan membunuh Park Jimin setelah melihat apapun isi ponsel itu."

Jimin akhirnya tersenyum lega dan memberikan ponselnya, walaupun masih dengan ragu-ragu membuat Yoongi yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya itu segera merebut ponsel itu begitu saja dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh kekasih bocahnya itu.

Mata Yoongi langsung membelalak lebar begitu melihat foto dan isi pesan yang tertulis tepat di bawah foto itu. Pesan line dari Kwon Soonyoung dengan fotonya bersama sembilan anak lainnya menjadi backgroundnya. Mereka terlihat berada di dalam jeruji besi. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah salah satu namja di belakang, namja mungil berambut blonde dengan sweater pink tengah terduduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun Yoongi sudah sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Lee Jihoon, adiknya...

'Jimin-ah~ help me ㅠ ㅠ kami tertangkap polisi ㅠ ㅠ'

.

.

.

.

T

B

C


	3. Chapter 3

**"Simple Love Simple Happinesse"**

 **Cast : BTS & Seventeen**

 **Pairing : SoonHoon - YoonMin - VerKwan - VHope - JeongCheol - NamJin - JunHao - Meanie**

 **Jungkook, Seokmin, Joshua, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD**

 **Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen n BTS adalah milik agency, orang tua, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri**

 **Warning : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, de el el**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya begitu taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung berkelap-kelip. Hoshi yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya pun langsung keluar setelah membayar tagihan taksi yang mereka berdua tumpangi kemudian berlari kecil mengitari taksi hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon.

Dengan ragu Jihoon pun turun dari taksi itu. Pandangan matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari gedung aneh didepannya. Kini kepalanya ia miringkan seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tempat apa ini ?"

Soonyoung pun tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Kajja~ kita masuk ! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita didalam." Soonyoung pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga masuk gedung itu.

Tapi begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa Jihoon sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya, Soonyoung pun berdecak dan kembali menghampiri Jihoon. "Wae ? Anak-anak yang lain sudah menikmati pestanya terlebih dahulu. Jadi Bintang utamanya harus segera bergabung."

Jihoon hanya menatap malas Soonyoung. Soonyoung pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Jihoon.

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita tadi ? Tubuhmu malam ini adalah milikku jadi turuti apapun yang aku katakan atau..." Soonyoung memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia semakin memajukan wajahnya membuat Jihoon refleks memundurkan tubuhnya namun punggungnya langsung di tahan oleh tangan Soonyong membuatnya kembali terkejut.

Soonyoung menyeringai. "Atau kau mau aku sentuh ?"

"Barusan kau sudah menyentuhku dasar penjahat kelamin !" Jihoon langsung berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya setelah memberikan sebuah hadiah jitakan cukup keras ke kepala Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung kini berjongkok dan mengelusi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Yakh~ Jihoon tunggu aku~" teriak Soonyoung sambil berlari menyusul Jihoon yang kini telah masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Setelah berhasil menyamai langkahnya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon pun berjalan beriringan melewati lorong panjang yang cukup sepi itu. Namun tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara keributan dari arah ujung lorong itu membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung menghentikan langkah mereka dan saling bertatapan.

Dari persimpangan lorong itu tampak banyak orang yang berlarian keluar, berlari melewati mereka berdua, mereka semua tampak saling berlomba mencapai pintu keluar secepatnya.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Molla~" jawab Soonyoung singkat.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara melengking yang sangat Soonyoung hafal menyambut gendang telinganya. "Yakh~ kalian berdua cepat lari ! Jangan hanya berdiri seperti patung bodoh begitu !"

Soonyoung semakin dibuat bingung melihat Seungkwan yang berteriak begitu keras dan berlari melewatinya begitu saja diikuti ketujuh temannya yang lain. Jihoon yang melihat hal itu pun jadi ikut merasa takut.

Jihoon tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati Soonyoung lalu tangan mungilnya meraih ujung jaket Soonyoung dan menarik-nariknya membuat Soonyoung berbalik menatapnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya ?"

Dan sedetik kemudian Soonyoung baru mengerti dengan situasi risuh ini begitu ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian polisi muncul dari balik persimpangan lorong itu.

"Sial~! Ada razia !" ucap Soonyoung membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo ?"

Soonyoung langsung saja meraih tangan mungil Jihoon dan menariknya agar ikut segera berlari seperti yang lainnya. Meski otak Jihoon masih mencoba mencerna situasinya saat ini, namun ia tetap berlari mengikuti Soonyoung. Bagaimanapun Jihoon tak mau sampai tertangkap dan berakhir di balik jeruji besi hanya karena ulah namja yang tengah menarik tangannya ini.

"Yakh~ Boo Seungkwan ! Lee Seokmin ! Kim Tae hyung tunggu aku !" teriak Soonyoung namun kedelapan temannya itu tampak tak mendengarkan teriakannya dan terus saja berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di perempatan jalan. Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, dan Minghao memilih terus berlari lurus, sedangkan Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Seokmin memilih berbelok ke kanan.

"Sial~!" Dan Soonyoung yang bingung harus mengikuti yang mana pun hanya berakhir berdiri di tengah - tengah perempatan itu dan sibuk menoleh kesana kemari. Jihoon yang sudah kesal dan kehilangan kesabaran pun akhirnya menarik tangan Soonyoung kearah kiri.

Para petugas polisi yang berhasil mengejar mereka pun ikut berpencar ke tiga arah itu. Dan ternyata arah kiri yang tadi dipilih Jihoon adalah jalan buntu. Oh~ betapa sialnya nasib Jihoon malam ini.

Petugas polisi yang mendapati jalan buntu itu pun lalu menengok kekanan dan kekiri, mencari tempat yang mungkin saja dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Polisi itu hanya berpikir tidak mungkin para remaja yang ia kejar itu melompati tembok meski tembok di sekitarnya itu tak terlalu tinggi.

Sedangkan Soonyoung mencoba bersembunyi sebaik mungkin. Bersembunyi di balik tumpukan bungkusan-bungkusan sampah yang ada disana. Ia mencoba bersembunyi sebaik mungkin dengan memeluk tubuh Jihoon yang ada di bawahnya.

Jihoon sungguh ingin memukuli dadanya saat ini karena entah ada apa jantungnya kini malah berdetak sangat cepat. Apa ini karena Soonyoung kini berada begitu sangat dekat dengannya ? Lihatlah~ jika Jihoon menoleh seperti ini bahkan ia akan langsung bertemu dengan apple adam milik Soonyoung.

Namun Jihoon sebisa mungkin menghilangkan pikiran yang membuat pipinya terasa panas itu. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Jihoon terus meminta pada dirinya agar berpikir positif. Debar jantungnya yang begitu cepat itu pasti hanya karena efek berlari-lariannya tadi. Ya... Efek lari.

Namun debaran jantungnya kini bahkan berdetak berkali-kali lipat saat Soonyoung menunduk dan menatapnya, membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Dan tatapan mata Soonyoung yang seolah berkata menenangkan itu berhasil membuat Jihoon sedikit merasa tenang.

Baiklah... Meski ia tak menyukai namja disampingnya ini tapi untuk saat ini Jihoon akan mencoba mempercayainya...

"Yakh~ waktu permainan petak umpetnya sudah selesai !"

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook !"

"Wonu hyung~" Jungkook yang sedang menangis ketakutan di pojok ruang tahanan sementara itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara berat khas hyung nya itu.

"Chanie-ya~"

"Jeonghan hyung~" Chan langsung menghambur ke pelukan hyung tersayangnya itu meski jeruji besi masih menghalangi mereka.

"Minghao sayang~"

"Ugh~ Jun hyung~" Minghao langsung berlari menghampiri Jun.

"Dasar anak nakal ! Kau benar-benar mencoreng nama keluarga ya dasar Kim Taehyung sialan !"

"Jinnie-ah~ sabarlah~"

Namjoon hanya bisa menahan Jin yang hampir saja menjambaki rambut Taehyung yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung~ mianhae~" ucap Taehyun dengan wajah menyesalnya yang menunduk.

"Yakh~ buang akting memuakkanmu itu dari hadapanku !"

"Ish~" desis Taehyung yang tak pernah bisa membodohi hyungnya satu itu. "Lagipula ini semua terjadi kan gara-gara ide sialan dari Boo gendut itu."

"Yakh~ jaga ucapanmu dasar Kim pabo ! Ini kan juga idemu !" teriak Seungkwan tak mau disalahkan.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang mengajak kami kabur dari sekolah !"

"Aku memang mengajak kabur dari sekolah, tapi kan yang punya ide pergi ke klub malam itu jelas-jelas kau ! Yakh~ hyung jika kalian tak percaya pada ucapanku, tanya saja pada yang lain."

"Tapi kan tetap saja-"

"Diam !" teriak Jin yang emosinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Semuanya telah berkumpul disana. Yoongi pun juga ada disana, dan pastinya dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap dua insan yang masih setia duduk di pojokan ruang tahanan itu.

Jihoon yang melihat tatapan Yoongi langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Selain penjara, hal lainnya yang tak mau Jihoon hadapi adalah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari hyungnya itu seperti ini.

"Jangan takut, Yoongi hyung itu memang singa di sekolah, tatapannya tak pernah santai di kondisi apapun." ucapan Soonyoung yang awalnya berniat menenangkan Jihoon itu malah berakhir mendapatkan tatapan tak kalah membunuh dari Jihoon.

"Diam kau jika tak tahu apa-apa !" dan sebuah tepukan cukup keras kembali menghantam kepala Soonyoung. Sekali lagi Soonyoung hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian wali anak-anak ini ?"

Tanya seorang polisi pada semua orang yang baru saja datang dan cukup membuat ribut kantor polisi itu.

"Nde~ aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku adalah hyungnya." ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Jungkook.

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan akan jadi walinya Lee Chan."

"Dan aku akan menjamin Jung Hoseok."

"Yakh~ Jin hyung !" pekik Taehyung tak terima yang langsung mendapat delikan nyalang dari Jin.

"Wae wae wae ? Saking malunya aku bahkan tak mau mengakuimu sebagai adikku !"

"Hyung~!"

"Sudahlah~ jangan ribut lagi. Apa kalian tak malu dilihat banyak orang." ucap Namjoon sambil mengelus punggung Jin mencoba menenangkan emosi kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjamin Kim Taehyung."

"Ah~ Namjoon hyung memang yang terbaik~ Saranghae hyung~"

"Diam kau Kim Taehyung !"

"Wae ? Hyung cemburu karena aku bilang saranghae ke Namjoon hyung eoh ?"

Jin hampir saja melemparkan tinjunya ke mulut berlebih adiknya itu jika saja tak di hentikan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang langsung memukul kepala Taehyung yang banyak bicara itu.

"Seungcheol hyung pasti mau jadi waliku kan ?! Aku kan adik kesayangan kedua Jeonghan hyung~" ucap Seungkwan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Seungcheol pun tersenyum manis pada Seungkwan. "Hansol-ah~ kemarilah~ hyung yang akan jadi walimu." dan ucapan Seungcheol itu langsung membuat Seokmin dan Taehyung menertawakan Seungkwan.

"Yoongi ?" ucap Jin membuat semuanya kini menatap Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak beralih sedikitpun dari Jihoon.

"Aku akan menjamin Lee Jihoon."

"Mwo ?" teriakan tak percaya langsung keluar dari mulut Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung menjamin anak baru dan mengacuhkan ku ?" ucap Seungkwan dengan nadanya yang dibuat berlebihan itu.

"Jisoo-ah ?" kini Jeonghan memanggil Jisoo yang sedari tadi diam melihat keributan itu.

"Aku akan bawa Soonyoung."

"Yakh~ hyung !" pekik Seungkwan dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Pak polisi kami sudah selesai memilih, bisakah kita bawa mereka pulang sekarang ?"

"Hyung !" teriak Seungkwan dan Seokmin heboh memanggili hyung-hyungnya.

"Nde~ kalian semua bisa membawa mereka setelah mengisi formulir perwalian ini." polisi itu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang langsung diisi oleh kedelapan namja itu.

"Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku ?"

"Karena kau sahabatnya Boo Seungkwan." jawab Seungcheol atas pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Apa salahku ?"

"Salahmu banyak Boo. Jika tak ingat aku maklum." kini Jun yang menyahuti pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Gyu-ah~ kau bisa jadi waliku kan ?!" pinta Seokmin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Mianhae~ kita kan seumuran. Sama-sama belum legal jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Jimin-ah~" kini Seungkwan yang memberikan puppy eyes nya pada Jimin yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"Aku juga belum legal, mian~"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian semua melakukan ini pada kami berdua ? Tidak adil !"

Seungkwan masih saja terus membicarakan ketidakadilan sampai kedelapan temannya yang lain telah keluar dari sel itu dan menyisakan dirinya dan Seokmin yang merana berdua.

"Jangan menangis dan jangan manja. Kurasa kalian harus sabar menunggu hingga pagi karena kalian akan di jemput petugas sekolah besok."

"Mwo ?" ucapan Yoongi itu sukses membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin membelalak lebar.

"Karena petugas bagian kedisiplinan baru berangkat besok pagi itu artinya baru besok pagi kami bisa melaporkan pelanggaran kalian."

"Yakh~ hyung jangan pergi !"

"Kenapa kalian semua tega pada kami !"

"Hyung !"

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung !" teriakan melengking khas seorang Park Ji min membuat gendang telinga Yoongi berdengung waspada.

Benar saja, saat Yoongi berbalik dari acaranya membaca pengumuman di papan pengumuman sekolah, ia langsung melihat kekasihnya itu berlari kearahnya. Dengan refleks yang baik, Yoongi pun langsung menghindari terjangan Jimin hingga namja bermarga Park itu sukses mencium kaca pelapis papan pengumuman yang tadi dibaca Yoongi.

Jimin dengan wajah cemberutnya mengemudi sebelah pipinya yang baru saja mencium kaca itu. "Hyung~ kau tega sekali !"

"Kalau tak mau celaka maka ingat hukumanmu Park Jimin ! Tak ada skinship hingga bulan depan ! Ingat itu atau kau mau diingatkan oleh tembok-tembok ini setiap hari ?"

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menunjung tembok sepanjang lorong itu lalu memukulinya dengan kepalan tangannya membuat Jimin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jimin sudah sangat hafal dengan semua tanda yang di beri Yoongi itu.

 _Menurut maka hidupmu akan damai atau membangkang maka hidupmu akan celaka._

"Tapi hyungkan sudah janji tidak akan membunuhku~"

"Nde~ aku memang janji tidak akan membunuhmu tapi kan aku tak janji untuk tak mencelakaimu. Kurasa menyiksa seseorang hukumannya tak terlalu berat."

"Yakh~ hyung~" Yoongi kembali refleks memundurkan tubuhnya saat lagi-lagi Jimin mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Yoongi. "Hyung~ ini sudah seminggu dan aku benar-benar hampir mati karena tak bisa menyentuhmu~"

"Kalau begitu mati saja !"

"Yakh~ hyung~! Kau tega sekali padaku ! Hyung ! Yoongi hyung !" teriak Jimin saat Yoongi dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya dan sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aish~ ini semua adalah salah Kwon keparat Soonyoung ! Argkh~ aku bahkan tak ikut ke klub malam sialan itu tapi kenapa aku bisa ikut kena hukuman begini ! Tanganku bahkan sudah sangat gatal karena tak menyentuh Yoongi hyung selama seminggu ini ! Aish~ satu Bulan itu sangat lama astaga !"

Jimin terus mengoceh sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati. Setelah di tinggal kekasihnya dengan acuh, Jimin pun memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama dan tidur. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya tidur tidur dan tidur. Berharap jika ia tidur terus maka waktu satu bulan itu akan segera berlalu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkah Jimin berhenti ketika kepalanya tak sengaja menoleh keluar jendela dan matanya melihat Soonyoung yang tengah makan di kantin asrama yang tepat berada di gedung seberang. Dengan penuh emosi dan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Jimin segera berlari hendak mendatangi Soonyoung dan memukul kepala silver itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung sialan kau akan mati di tanganku sebentar lagi ! Lihat saja !"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Berdiri tepat didepan pintu kantin. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak jika ia bertatap muka dengan Soonyoung.

Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin asrama dan langsung melangkah cepat menuju sebuah meja dekat jendela dimana orang yang ia cari itu berada. Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas namja yang membuatnya sengsara selama seminggu ini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung !"

"Park Jimin ?"

Bukan... Yang barusan memanggil Jimin itu bukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung bahkan tak menggubris panggilan Jimin barusan, ia masih tetap sibuk dengan HP ditangannya. Sedangkan Jimin yang merasa di panggil pun berbalik keasal suara yang ia dengar dan mendapati Jisoo berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah nampan berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk.

"Jisoo hyung ?"

"Ah~ sejak kejadian waktu itu aku jarang melihatmu, kau juga beberapa kali bolos di kelas vocal kan ?! Wae ? Apa kau sedang ada masalah ?" tanya Jisoo lalu membimbing Jimin agar ikut duduk bersamanya di meja tempat Soonyoung juga tengah duduk itu.

Namun sepertinya Soonyoung tak sadar jika kedua temannya itu tengah memandanginya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Jimin dan Jisoo.

"Aku hanya tidur hyung~ agar waktu cepat berlalu."

"Nde ?" tanya Jisoo bingung yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Jimin dengan senyum khas malu-malunya itu. "Ani~ bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja hyung."

"Ck~ kau ini selalu saja kalau bicara tak dipikir dulu." ucap Jisoo membuat Jimin hanya tertawa hambar. "Kau tak makan ?"

"Ani~ aku masih kenyang. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membuat perhitungan dengan anak ini." ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk Soonyoung yang pandangannya masih saja tak lepas dari ponselnya itu.

Jisoo pun berinisiatif memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan sumpit yang baru saja ia buka, membuka Soonyoung sedikit mendesis menatap Jisoo.

"Apa sich hyung ?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit sewot.

Jisoo pun menunjuk Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Soonyoung dengan dagunya. Soonyoung pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Jisoo dan langsung disambut senyuman bodoh dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Senyumanmu itu membuatku ingin muntah, bantet."

"Yakh~ jaga ucapanmu itu dasar mata sepit ! Mau kau tak kurestui dengan Jihoon ha ?!"

"Heol~ apa kau tak punya kaca ? Matamu juga sama sepertiku dasar segaris. Lagipula apa hubungannya aku suka Jihoon dengan restu darimu ?! Ck~ tidak penting sama sekali. Aku tak perlu ijin siapapun untuk menyukai Jihoon."

Soonyoung kembali fokus pada ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi tanda ada pesan chat masuk. Soonyoung segera membaca chat itu dan membalasnya. "Aish~ bagaimana ini ?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada pikachu ku ini ?!"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya begitu pula dengan Jisoo yang langsung menghentikan acara makannya. "Pikachu ?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kekasihku di SNS, dia mengajakku bertemu akhir pekan ini." jawab Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan isi chatnya pada Jimin dan Jisoo.

Awalnya Jimin ingin tertawa dengan nama panggilan dan gaya bahasa di dalam chat Soonyoung yang terasa lebay baginya itu. Namun rasa lucu itu tiba-tiba hilang seketika saat Jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan lawan chat Soonyoung yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya di dunia Maya itu.

Nama kontak di dalam chat Soonyoung itu terasa tak asing bagi Jimin.

"Dia kembali ke Korea atau cuma liburan saja disini ?" tanya Jisoo membuat Jimin menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kekasihnya itu bukan orang Korea ?" tanya Jimin yang sepertinya mulai antusias dengan tema pembicaraan mereka kini. Lihatlah~ dia bahkan sudah lupa tujuan awalnya datang ke kantin ini.

"Ani~ dia bilang dia orang Korea hanya saja tinggal di Amerika dan karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang mengharuskan mereka pindah akhirnya dia kembali ke Korea dan meneruskan sekolahnya disini."

"Dan dia bilang bahwa dia adalah orang Jepang yang sekolah di Korea. Bukankah itu lucu ?" sahut Jisoo membuat Jimin membola.

"Mwo ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Lihat saja nama kontak yang ia buat tadi. 'Hoshi' itu namanya." lanjut Jisoo menanggapi wajah Jimin yang nampak kaget itu.

"Apa kalian tak pernah bertukar foto sebelumnya ? Maksudku... Setidaknya kalian mengenal wajah masing-masing kan ?!" sepertinya Jimin mulai tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Dia bukan orang yang baru satu dua bulan ini aku kenal. Dia itu teman masa kecilku. Kami dulu tetangga tapi karena orang tuanya bercerai, dia pun pergi keluar negeri mengikuti ibunya. Cukup lama kami berpisah hingga tak sengaja 3 tahun yang lalu kami bertemu lagi di SNS. Awalnya aku tak tahu kalau itu dia tapi... Saat ia membuat status 'merindukan teman kecilku Hoshi' dan memasang DP boneka pikachu yang sempat kuberikan dulu, aku jadi tahu bahwa itu dia. Teman masa kecilku dan cinta pertamaku, Min Woozi."

Kembali Jimin terpaku di tempatnya begitu mendengar nama itu disebut. Bagaimana ini ? Sekarang bukan hanya namanya yang sama bahkan marganya pun sama.

"Dan kami berjanji untuk tidak memasang foto asli sebagai DP atau mengirim foto masing-masing karena kita ingin melihat langsung perubahan wajah kita masing-masing suatu saat nanti jika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu."

"Dan akhir pekan ini adalah kesempatanmu." ucap Jisoo membuat Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih dan menelungkupkan kepalanya kemeja didepannya.

"Tapi aku sekarang menyukai Jihoon. Eotteokke~"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak akan merestuimu dengan Jihoon !"

Tanpa berperasaan Jimin menginjak kaki Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung reflek memekik kesakitan dan mengangkat kakinya yang malah berakhir dengan lututnya yang mencium pinggiran meja dan membuatnya semakin meratapi kesakitan.

"Yakh~ Park Jimin sialan !"

.

.

.

.

"Ya~! Jungkookie~ kamar mandinya sudah kosong tu, cepatlah mandi sebelum keduluan Taehyung, kau tahu kan anak itu kalau mandi bisa berjam-jam." ucap Seungkwan begitu masuk kedalam kamarnya itu.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Taehyung, aku geli mendengarnya." ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuknya.

Seungkwan langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Wae ?"

"Dia suka sekali menggodaku ! Aku kan jadi di tatap sinis oleh Hoseok hyung !"

Seungkwan hanya terkikik pelan. "Harap maklum, anak itu kan memang kelebihan tenaga jadi kadang suka lebay, aneh, dan mesum."

"Apa kau tak berkaca Boo ?"

"Yakh~ Kim Minggu diam kau !" Seungkwan langsung melemparkan handuk yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut itu tepat kedepan wajah Minggu yang tengah fokus pada layar laptopnya.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi nampak sibuk bersandar di kepala ranjang miliknya sambil bermain laptop itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan balik melempar handuk itu ke wajah Seungkwan.

Jungkook tak mengindahkan pertengkaran tak penting itu. Ia pun segera keluar kamar membawa peralatan mandi, mengacuhkan dua teman sekamarnya yang kini tengah saling lempar-melempar handuk itu.

Sedangkan di seberang ranjang Minggu, ada seorang anak lain yang juga tak menghiraukan perkelahian tak penting itu. Jihoon lebih memilih berselancar di atas layar ponselnya yang menyala daripada mengurusi dua insan yang tengah ribut hanya karena hal sepele itu.

Untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook, mendengar adu mulut dan adegan lempar melempar barang di kamar itu sudah biasa. Tapi tidak untuk Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon sangat tidak suka dengan keributan dan dia akan lebih memilih keluar kamar daripada mendengarkan pertengkaran tak penting dari teman sekamarnya itu.

Namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Jihoon sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia terus fokus pada layar ponselnya. Jihoon seolah menutup kedua gendang telinganya rapat-rapat dengan wajah yang kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri.

Seungkwan yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya menghentikan acara bertengkarnya dengan Mingyu dan memilih menghampiri Jihoon di ranjangnya. Seungkwan pun mencoba menyamankan duduknya di ranjang Jihoon, menyandar di tembok, seperti apa yang Jihoon lakukan disampingnya itu.

"Wae ? Tumben kau ketawa ketiwi seperti orang gila begitu."

Dan Seungkwan bersumpah~ jika yang ada disampingnya itu benar-benar Lee Jihoon,teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang ia kenal, maka sudah pasti tatapan tajam bahkan jitakan kepala akan ia dapatkan.

Namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. Jangan tatapan tajam, suara makian pun sama sekali tak keluar dari mulut Jihoon.

Seungkwan langsung menatap Mingyu yang langsung dijawab kedikan bahu oleh Mingyu. Seungkwan yang memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu sangat tinggi pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon untuk mencoba melihat hal apa yang tengah menyedot seluruh perhatian Jihoon itu.

"Hoshi ?" gumam Seungkwan begitu melihat nama lawan chat Jihoon.

Refleks Jihoon langsung mematikan layar ponselnya dan menyembunyikan ponselnya ke balik selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Seungkwan yang melihat Jihoon nampak salah tingkah itu pun jadi semakin semangat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan ? Siapa dia ?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawaban Jihoon membuat Seungkwan semakin menatap penuh selidik.

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa kenapa kau langsungmematikan layar ponselmu dan salah tingkah begini ha ?!"

"Siapa yang salah tingkah !? Batraiku habis makanya ponselku mati sendiri." sergah Jihoon lalu berdiri menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil charger lalu mencharge ponselnya.

Seungkwan pun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur Jihoon. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka itu. Sebenarnya Seungkwan masih mau menanyai hal macam-macam untuk menggoda Jihoon, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sejak tadi hal itu terus memenuhi pikiran Seungkwan. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tapi ia sendiri tak yakin apa itu.

"Hoshi... Kenapa nama itu terasa tak asing ya~" gumamnya membuat Mingyu menoleh padanya. Sedangkan Jihoon yang kini duduk di meja belajarnya itu mulai tenggelam lagi pada ponselnya.

Seungkwan pun menoleh pada Mingyu. "Bukankah kau juga merasa nama itu tak asing Gyu-ah ?"

"Bukankah Hoshi adalah nama guru Bahasa Jepang kita ? Hoshi kan juga berarti bintang. Dan bukankah nama anjing peliharaan Chan juga bernama Hoshi ?"

Seungkwan langsung terduduk dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar astaga... Aku ingat sekarang. Kita pernah berkenalan dengan Hoshi waktu main ke rumah Chan bulan lalu." namun tiba-tiba wajah sumringah Seungkwan kembali luntur.

"Tapi tetap saja nama itu tak asing disekitarku. Seperti... Ada seseorang yang menggunakan nama itu juga. Tapi siapa ?"

.

.

.

.

\- 16.05 -

Woozi mengomentari foto profil Hoshi.

Woozi : _'Bukankah itu foto Namsan Tower ? Kau sedang ada di Korea ?'_

\- 16.15 -

Hoshi : _'Nde~'_

Woozi : _'Aku juga ada di Korea sekarang. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika jadi sekarang aku sudah menetap dan bersekolah di Korea.'_

Hoshi : _'Benarkah ? Baguslah kalau begitu.'_

Woozi : _'Apa kau sibuk sekarang ?'_

Hoshi : _'Lumayan.'_

Woozi : _'Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ? Kita bisa bertemu ?'_

\- 17.35 -

Woozi : _'Hoshi-ah ?'_

Woozi : _'Apa kau sangat sibuk ?'_

Woozi : _'Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya kita tak berjumpa. Aku merindukanmu. Ini kesempatannya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin melihat wajah kekasihku kini. Apakah wajahmu masih tetap chubby seperti dulu atau sudah berubah jadi tampan. Kkk~'_

\- 20.22 -

Woozi : _'Hoshi-ah ?'_

Woozi : _'Chagiya ?'_

Woozi : _'Hoshi chagi ?'_

\- 21.34 -

Hoshi : _'Baiklah, ayo kita bertemu. Akhir pekan ini di Namsan Tower. Aku akan menunggumu disana.'_

Woozi : _'Okey~ aku setuju. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu disana besok.'_

Woozi : _'Aku sungguh tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh tak sabar. Rasa rinduku selama 7 tahun ini akhirnya akan berakhir juga.'_

Hoshi : _'Aku juga.'_

Woozi : _'Akhir pekan ini pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Aku sangat menantikannya.'_

Hoshi : _'Aku juga.'_

Hoshi : _'Sudah malam, apa kau tak mengantuk ?'_

Woozi : _'Aku ngantuk tapi aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu.'_

Hoshi : _'Tidurlah. Kau masih harus sekolah besok. Aku juga.'_

Woozi : _'Baiklah~ arraseo~ kalau begitu selamat malam.'_

Hoshi : _'Nde~ selamat malam dan mimpi Indah.'_

Woozi : _'Kau juga harus mimpi Indah.'_

\- 22.04 -

Woozi : _'Hoshi-ah ?'_

Hoshi : _'Hem~ wae ? Belum tidur juga?'_

Woozi : _'Aku hampir memejamkan mataku tapi aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu.'_

Hoshi : _'Mwo ?'_

Woozi : _'Saranghae~'_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melangkah cepat melewati lorong-lorong sekolahnya itu. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sejak ia mendapat pesan line dari sang kekasih 15 menit yang lalu.

Mingyu yang tadi sedang latihan basket dengan klub ekstrakulikulernya itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera berganti pakaian begitu Woonwoo mengiriminya pesan menyuruhnya segera datang ke ruang ekstrakulikuler memasak dan mengirimi Mingyu sebuah foto yang membuat Mingyu semakin semangat melangkah.

Sebuah foto dari seseorang yang selalu membuat Mingyu berdebar setiap harinya. Foto yang baru saja dikirimkan Wonwoo itu adalah foto Wonwoo yang sedang memegang sepiring banana cake yang tampak sangat lezat.

Entah mana yang membuat Mingyu tak sabar untuk memakannya karena keduanya, baik banana cake maupun Wonwoo tampak enak dimakan dimata Mingyu.

Begitu sampai di ruang ekstrakulikuler memasak, Mingyu langsung disambut senyum manis Wonwoo.

"Kau cepat sekali ?"

"Karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakanmu."

Tangan Wonwoo langsung menahan dada Mingyu saat namja jangkung itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya dengan tangan merentang lebar hendak memeluknya.

"Mwo ?" Wonwoo mendelik membuat Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar.

"Maksudku... Aku sudah tak sabar memakannya." dalih Mingyu sambil menunjuk banana cake di atas meja di samping mereka itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu Wonu sayang~"

Lagi-lagi pergerakan Mingyu ditahan oleh Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memasang wajah protesnya.

"Wae ?" tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Jarak lapangan basket kesini cukup memakan waktu tapi kau bisa kemari begitu cepat jadi aku yakin kau belum membersihkan dirimu kan ?!"

"Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu~ saking tak sabarnya ingin segera memakanmu-ups~ maksudku saking tak tahannya ingin segera merasakan banana cake buatanmu maka aku bergegas kemari."

"Kau bau. Kotor. Belum mandi maka jangan harapkan skinship dariku." ucap final Wonwoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mw-mwo ? Yakh~ Wonu-ah~ jangan setega itu pada namja tampanmu ini." protes Mingyu sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendecih tak suka lalu menarik lengannya yang tadi di tarik-tarik kekasih kekanakannya itu. Terkadang Wonwoo sangat sebal melihat sikap manja kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Jangan protes dasar manja !"

Mingyu kembali mendekati Wonwoo, terus mendekatinya hingga Wonwoo mulai terpojok ke sudut meja.

"Jangan menolak pesona kekasih tampanmu ini Wonu-ya~ pesonaku terlalu hebat untuk kau acuhkan." ucap Mingyu penuh percaya diri.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, jika sudah terpojok dalam keadaan seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah asal tidak menatap Mingyu atau Wonwoo akan terpikat oleh pesona namja tertampan di sekolah itu lagi dan lagi.

"Gyu-ah~ jebal~ hentikan~" ucap Wonwoo sebisa mungkin saat Mingyu semakin memajukan tubuhnya, mendekap Wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang terus maju, mendekat dan semakin dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo.

"Wae ?" suara Mingyu menjadi sangat rendah dan berat membuat Wonwoo semakin merona dibuatnya. "Aku janji setelah ini aku akan langsung mandi dan membersihkan diri tapi..."

Mingyu menjeda ucapannya. Tangan kekarnya terulur menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, mengelusnya lembut. "Biarkan aku menikmati bibir manismu ini sebentar."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama kedua bibir itu pun bertemu. Mingyu menciumi secara bergantian bibir bawah dan atas Wonwoo. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipi Wonwoo kini telah berada di tengkuk Wonwoo. Ditariknya tengkuk Wonwoo agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Wonwoo mulai melayang oleh perbuatan Mingyu itu, begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang semakin menikmati belahan bibir Wonwoo. Hingga sampai sebuah suara gebrakan meja mengagetkan mereka, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas paksa dan menghentikan kegiatan intim kedua insan itu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh keasal suara. Dan disana, sang pelaku keributan sekaligus pelaku perusak kegiatan panas kedua insan itu tengah menguap lebar sembari mengucek mata sipitnya.

"Suara kecipak bibir kalian sungguh membuatku ingin muntah ! Dan kau Kim Mingyu... Kau sungguh namja mesum tak berperikemanusiaan."

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung diam kau dasar pengganggu kenikmatan orang !"

Soonyoung yang tadi baru saja terbangun dari acara tidur sore nyenyaknya di lantai pun segera berdiri. Masih dengan wajah bantalnya dan rambut acak-acakan, Soonyoung meraih piring berisi banana cake buatan Wonwoo yang tadi hendak di berikan pada Mingyu.

"Yakh~ dasar sipit ! Mau kau bawa kemana cake buatan Wonu ku itu ha ?! Itu kue untukku dasar sialan !" Mingyu hampir saja mengejar Soonyoung jika saja Wonwoo tak menahannya.

"Sudahlah~ biarkan saja Soonyoung. Di oven masih ada satu lagi, kau bisa memakannya jika sudah jadi nanti."

"Ck~ lagipula sejak kapan anak itu ada disana eoh ?!" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk lantai di seberang meja tempat Soonyoung muncul tadi.

"Sebelum kau datang dia sudah disini menemaniku."

"Mwo ? Wae ? Untuk apa dia disini ha ? Apa dia menggodamu ?"

"Jangan asal bicara."

"Aku tak asal bicara. Lihat saja tampilan tak terurusnya itu. Dia itu jomblo lumutan di sekolah kita ini."

"Sudah kubilang jangan asal bicara. Soonyoung itu sudah punya pacar dan dia tadi datang untuk berbagi cerita tentang pacarnya itu padaku."

Mingyu tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Wonwoo barusan. "Mwo ? Anak itu sungguh sudah punya pacar ? Siapa ? Seperti apa orangnya ?"

"Teman masa kecilnya yang tinggal di luar negeri. Selama ini mereka berhubungan lewat SNS. Belum pernah bertemu lagi sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kekasihnya itu sudah kembali ke Korea sekarang dan mereka akan bertemu akhir pekan ini."

"Woah~ Bagus donk kalau begitu. Dia pasti sedang dalam suasana hati bahagia sekarang."

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Mingyu barusan. "Malah sebaliknya."

"Mwo ?"

"Soonyoung sedang sangat stress sekarang ini makanya dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi masalahnya."

"Wae? Memang ada apa?"

"Soonyoung mengaku ia sudah tak punya perasaan lagi pada kekasihnya itu. Ia sekarang sudah menyukai orang lain. Ia ingin mengatakannya pada kekasihnya saat mereka bertemu akhir pekan ini tapi Soonyoung tak tega mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah 7 tahun berpisah dan setelah 3 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih meski hanya di dunia maya saja."

"Sungguh rumit. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang." tanggapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi... Dia tak akan jujur pada kekasihnya itu jika ia kini sudah menyukai orang lain ? Apa dia mau mendua ? Woah~ tak kusangka anak itu playboy juga ya~"

"Ani~"

"Eoh ? Jadi maksudmu Soonyoung akan bertahan dengan kekasihnya sekarang ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu ?"

"Dia akan minta putus. Tepat di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali besok."

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung baru saja selesai mandi. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan cinta masa kecilnya. Hari yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini.

Tapi kenyataan yang ada tak sama seperti dulu. Soonyoung dulu ingin sekali mendeklarasikan cintanya di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu di muka publik, berteriak sekeras mungkin dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Min Woozi.

Tapi itu dulu...

Waktu dan keadaan benar-benar dapat merubah segalanya...

Masih dengan handuk membalut tubuh toplessnya, Soonyoung berjalan membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa pakaian hangat, musim dingin sudah mulai tiba.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Soonyoung pun berkaca, melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Setelah merasa oke, Soonyoung pun tersenyum. Dihelanya napas beratnya.

"Kau pasti bisa Hoshi-ah~ kau namja yang kuat dan hebat. Kau pasti bisa. Fighting !"

Sedangkan di kamar sebelah...

Jihoon tampak membongkar seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya. Sudah sejam lebih Jihoon bergulat dengan seluruh tumpukan pakaian q pakaiannya itu, mencari pakaian yang menurutnya cocok ia pakai di hari spesial ini.

Dan setelah bersusah payah akhirnya pilihannya pun jatuh pada sebuah sweater manis berwarna pink. Jihoon pun tersenyum dan segera berganti pakaian. Ia harus bergerak cepat, waktunya telah terbuang banyak hanya untuk mencari pakaian.

Saking bahagianya menunggu hari ini tiba, semalaman Jihoon bahkan tak bisa tidur. Ia terus membayangkan apa yang harus ia katakan nanti begitu bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Jihoon bahkan mulai merangkai satu persatu hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jihoon terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Kini Jihoon telah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia meraih sebuah lipgloss di dalam lacinya. Jihoon rasa memberi sedikit pelembab di bibirnya akan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis hari ini.

Setelah dirasanya persiapannya cukup sempurna, Jihoon pun melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tersenyum ceria begitu ia merasa penampilannya kali ini sudah sangat manis.

"Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ah~ aku sungguh tak sabar."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Ah~ akhirnya aku bisa meneruskan FF ini juga ^^**

 **Mian~ karena telah menelantarkan FF ini 2 bulan~ tapi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk lebih cepat update lagi ^^**

 **Gomawo untuk kalian semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca FF ini ^^ dan mian kalau tak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu ^^**

 **Dan gomawo yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk review di chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin ^^**

 **Ditunggu juga review untuk chapter ini ^^**

 **See ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **"Simple Love Simple Happinesse"**

 **Cast : BTS & Seventeen**

 **Pairing : SoonHoon - YoonMin - VerKwan - VHope - JeongCheol - NamJin - JunHao - Meanie**

 **Jungkook, Seokmin, Joshua, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD**

 **Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen n BTS adalah milik agency, orang tua, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri**

 **Warning : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, de el el**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namsan Tower adalah tempat yang mereka pilih untuk bertemu. Jihoon, dengan sweater pink sedikit kebesarannya yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya di tambah sebuah beanie berwarna senada diatas kepalanya membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin imut dan manis.

Sesekali Jihoon mengecek layar ponselnya, melihat jam dan mengecek chat chat yang masuk dan membalasinya sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu. Jihoon sekarang tengah berdiri di dekat tangga menuju pintu masuk Namsan Tower.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jihoon berdiri disana sembari terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang tengah ia tunggu. Merasa bosan berdiri disana terus akhirnya Jihoon pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sana.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam akun line nya. Jihoon mengeceknya dan tersenyum kala nama yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu itu muncul juga.

Hoshi : 'Kau dimana ?'

Woozi : 'Aku sudah di depan Namsan Tower. Kau dimana ? Kenapa belum sampai ?'

Hoshi : 'Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Tunggulah disana. Jangan kemana-mana.'

"Ugh~" pekik Jihoon ketika seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap layar ponselnya pun mendongak.

"Mianhae~ aku buru-buru." Orang yang menabrak Jihoon tadi langsung menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon yang malah terdiam seperti patung.

Jihoon menatap kepergian orang yang baru saja menabraknya tadi dengan dahi mengernyitnya. Kini Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya yang masih menunjuk arah kepergian orang tadi.

"Ck~ orang tadi tampaknya tak asing. Rambut silver itu sepertinya aku kenal. Ck~ tapi tidak mungkin itu dia." gumam Jihoon yang diakhiri dengan kedikan bahunya. "Dia pun juga aku tak peduli." lanjut Jihoon lalu melanjutkan lagi acara jalan-jalannya.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke akun line nya membuat Jihoon bergegas berjalan cepat begitu membaca isi pesan itu. Sepertinya Jihoon lupa dengan chat terakhir yang ia baca tadi gara-gara namja sialan yang menabraknya tadi.

Hoshi : 'Kau dimana ? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan kemana-mana.'

Woozi : 'Mianhae~ aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar karena bosan. Sekarang aku menuju kesana.'

Soonyoung sedikit mendengus membaca balasan chatnya itu. Di eratkannya jaketnya mencoba mencari kehangatan. Meski matahari masih bersinar terang di siang hari namun karena perubahan musim yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim membawa udara terasa mulai dingin.

Dan Soonyoung benci itu. Kwon Soonyoung sangat tak suka pada musim dingin. Dan dia sangat benci keluar di musim dingin. Soonyoung lebih memilih mendekam di dalam selimut atau membuat api unggun di Taman belakang sekolah daripada harus berdingin-dingin di luar seperti ini.

Hoshi : 'Kau dimana ? Kenapa lama sekali ?'

Setelah mengetik pesan itu, Soonyoung di buat terbengong oleh penampakan sosok Jihoon di depan matanya. Berkali-kali Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dan sosok itu bukannya pergi tapi malah semakin nyata dan semakin mendekat padanya.

'Dia sungguh Jihoon ? Untuk apa dia kemari ? Astaga... Gawat jika dia melihat Woozi nanti ! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia salah paham ?!' berbagai macam pemikiran berkecamuk di dalam benak Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap malas padanya sembari mendengus. 'Ternyata benar dia. Ck~ mengganggu saja. Untuk apa dia kemari ?! Tunggu... Jangan-jangan...'

"Kau mengikutiku ?" pertanyaan dingin Jihoon yang to the point itu membuat Soonyoung terkejut dan langsung berbalik hanya untuk mendapati tatapan tajam dari Jihoon.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu ?"

"Ya~ siapa tau saja. Penjahat kelamin sepertimu kan bisa melakukan apa saja."

"Yakh~!" Soonyoung hampir saja membentak Jihoon jika ia tak langsung ingat bahwa namja dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang sedang ia perjuangkan cintanya. "Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku seperti itu ?! Sungguh... Aku ini namja baik-baik."

"Terserah." Jihoon kembali berbalik membelakangi Soonyoung namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, ia pun kembali berbalik. "Jadi jika kau tak mengikutiku, untuk apa kau kemari ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Soonyoung pun ikut berbalik. "Aku mau bertemu seseorang."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. "Nugu ? Pacarmu ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon itu membuat Soonyoung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani~! Kami hanya teman. Sungguh hanya teman."

Jawaban dengan nada sedikit berteriak Soonyoung itu membuat Jihoon sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget.

"Pacar pun juga tak masalah. Kenapa kau malah membentakku begitu ! Ish~ !" Jihoon yang kesal pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Soonyoung yang kini menatapnya dari belakang.

"Kau sendiri... Untuk apa kemari ?"

"Aku juga ada janji bertemu seseorang." jawab Jihoon tanpa menatap Soonyoung dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mau bertemu dengan teman juga ?"

"Ani~ aku mau bertemu kekasihku."

Dan jawaban Jihoon itu sukses membuat Soonyoung patah hati. Soonyoung merasa sebuah belati tengah menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Soonyoung tak salah dengar kan ?

Apa yang di ucapkan Jihoon tadi benar ?

Jihoon sudah punya kekasih ? Namja mungil itu sudah milik orang lain ?

Soonyoung masih berharap jika pendengarannya tadi tengah terganggu. Soonyoung berharap Jihoon tadi hanya bercanda untuk mengerjainya. Soonyoung berharap ucapan Jihoon tadi bohong.

Namun kalau semua itu benar maka perjuangan Soonyoung berakhir sudah. Oh~ betapa beruntungnya namja yang berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung kini tengah iri padanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa kekasihmu itu. Dia pasti namja yang paling beruntung di dunia ini." ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah sedihnya, seperti seorang namja yang baru saja di tolak pernyataan cintanya.

Soonyoung bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaan pada Jihoon tapi dia sudah kalah sebelum mulai berperang. Betapa sialnya seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung pun berbalik dan mengecek ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan chat masuk.

Woozi : 'Aku sudah ada di depan Namsan Tower. Kau dimana ?'

Membaca pesan itu membuat Soonyoung langsung mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Terlalu banyak orang disana, Soonyoung jadi bingung.

Hoshi : 'Banyak orang disini. Kau pakai baju apa ?'

Woozi : 'Aku pakai sweater pink.'

Woozi : 'Ah~ aku juga pakai beanie.'

Woozi : 'Aku tak terlalu tinggi. Di belakangku ada seorang namja berambut silver.'

Woozi : 'Kau sendiri pakai apa ?'

Hoshi : 'Aku pakai sweater hitam dan jaket cokelat.'

Hoshi : 'Aku berdiri di belakang namja mungil berambut orange.'

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menyipitkan mata mereka begitu mereka membaca ulang isi chat terakhir mereka. Mereka berdua saling memiringkan kepala randa tengah berpikir.

Seperti ada yang aneh...

"Kenapa ciri-cirinya terasa tak asing ?" gumam Jihoon sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jempol kanannya.

"Aku merasa baru saja melihat ciri-ciri ini ?!' kini giliran Soonyoung yang bergumam penuh tanda tanya.

Beberapa kali mereka berdua kembali mengulang membaca beberapa chat-chat mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah di telusuri memang tampak ada yang aneh...

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya secara bersamaan mereka berdua menegakkan tubuh mereka setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Jihoon lah yang pertama kali menatap ke belakang, melihat Soonyoung yang masih berdiri membelakanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

'Jaket cokelat itu... Rambut silver itu...' dengan cepat Jihoon kembali berbalik.

Dan kini giliran Soonyoung yang menatap ke belakang. Sama seperti Jihoon tadi, Soonyoung pun menatapi tubuh Jihoon dari bawah keatas.

'Sweater pink... Beanie... Rambut orange...' dengan ragu Soonyoung kembali berbalik.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung pun secara bersamaan berbalik, saling menatap dengan mata membola dan saling menunjuk diri satu sama lain.

"Hoshi ?"

"Woozi ?"

.

.

.

.

Kini keadaan tampak berubah. Jihoon tak lagi tersenyum semangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan teman masa kecilnya. Soonyoung pun tak lagi cemberut dan kebingungan menghadapi keadaan.

Semuanya telah berubah dalam sekejap.

Tak ada yang menyangkanya. Sama sekali... Tak ada...

Siapa yang tahu kalau keadaan akan berbalik seperti ini ?

Jihoon dan Soonyoung kini tengah duduk bersama di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Duduk berhadapan, saling menatap dalam satu meja. Mereka berdua tampak menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi mereka 15 menit yang lalu.

Jihoon kini terlihat menekuk wajahnya sama persis seperti Soonyoung yang uring-uringan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sedangkan Soonyoung, ia malah terus tersenyum bahagia sama persis seperti Jihoon beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tak menyangka, tanpa berusaha pun aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu seperti ini." ucap Soonyoung sambil terus tersenyum membuat Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak suka. "Ternyata akulah namja yang sangat beruntung itu."

"Nde ?"

"Maksudku, tadi saat kau bilang kau mau bertemu kekasihmu disini, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping ? Ah~ aku berpikir siapa orang yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan hatimu. Dan ternyata itu aku, kkk~"

Jihoon membuang wajahnya mendengar ucapan Soonyoung barusan. "Siapa juga yang mendapatkan hatiku."

"Kau kan Woozi dan aku Hoshi."

"Lalu ?"

"Kita kan sepasang kekasih."

"Yakh~!" Jihoon memekik cukup keras membuat beberapa orang yang ada di restoran itu menatap kearah meja mereka. "Dengar ya Kwon penipu ! Aku ini bukan kekasihmu ! Dan tak akan pernah jadi kekasihmu !"

Soonyoung lalu mengerjap sedih. "Bukankah kau duluan yang menyatakan perasaan dulu. Kau kan yang mengajak kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini."

"Ck~ berhenti bicara omong kosong."

"Jika anak-anak yang lain tahu mereka pasti akan-"

"Tunggu ! Apa maksudmu anak-anak yang lain tahu ?"

"I-itu..."

"Kau bilang pada mereka kalau kau punya kekasih di dunia maya ?" Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kalau pacarmu itu teman masa kecilmu ?" kembali Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau juga bilang dia dari Amerika ?" lagi Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau juga bilang pacarmu itu kini pindah ke Korea ?" anggukan lagi diberikan Soonyoung.

"Dan kau juga bilang hari ini akan bertemu dengan pacarmu itu ?" untuk kesekian kalinya Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung pabo kenapa kau menceritakan hal-hal memalukan itu pada semua orang di sekolah astaga... Ini sungguh memalukan ! Kekasih dunia maya ? Berpacaran di dunia maya ? Astaga bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Apa salahnya ? Berpacaran di dunia maya kan bukan dosa. Kecuali kita bercinta di dunia maya." dan sebuah sendok sukses melayang ke bibir mesum Soonyoung.

"Dasar mesum." gerutu Jihoon masih mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa salahnya aku cerita tentang pacarku pada teman-temanku, bukankah kau juga menceritakannya pada Seungkwan."

Jihoon tercekat. Hei~ darimana Soonyoung tahu ?! "I-itu... Aish~ tetap saja tak ada yang boleh tahu ! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku tak mau anak-anak di sekolah sampai tahu kita pernah berpacaran di dunia maya !"

Soonyoung tampak tak suka dengan ucapan Jihoon barusan. "Pernah berpacaran ? Bukankah kita juga masih sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"Mwo ? Kita kan hanya sepasang kekasih di dunia maya saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menjadi kekasih didunia nyata juga. Kita jadi kekasih sungguhan."

Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Mwo ? Ck~ jangan bercanda !"

"Aku tak sedang bercanda."

Hening sejenak, Jihoon tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap Soonyoung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Jika boleh jujur, Jihoon belum pernah meihat tatapan seserius itu dari Soonyoung. Sedikit jika boleh jujur lagi, Jihoon merasa jantungnya tengah berdebar sekarang.

"Aku tak mau !"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada anak-anak yang lain kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan kekasih dunia mayaku dan orang itu ternyata adalah Lee Jihoon, siswa baru pindahan dari Amerika."

"Kau mau mati ya !"

Soonyoung memajukan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di kursi lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu buat kesepakatan denganku."

"Mwo ?"

"Ah~ aku ingin seperti mereka." ucap Soonyoung sambil menatap keluar jendela di samping mereka.

Jihoon pun mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah merona. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kini di tatapnya Soonyoung yang masih menyunggingkan senyum sambil menatap keluar.

"Kau... Serius menyuruhku melakukan itu ?" Soonyoung mengangguk masih menopang dagunya lalu menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jihoon.

"Wae ? Kau tak mau ? Ya sudah kalau begitu sepulang dari sini nanti aku akan-"

Cup~

Ucapan Soonyoung terhenti begitu saja. Mata sipit khas jam 10:10 itu membola lebar. Soonyoung merasa jiwanya kini tengah melayang entah kemana. Namun Soonyoung mencoba menyadarkan diri lebih cepat dan segera memundurkan kepalanya membuat tautan bibirnya dengan Jihoon terputus.

Jihoon yang merasa kehilangan bibir Soonyoung pun segera membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati kedipan mata bodoh Soonyoung di depannya. Pipi Jihoon terasa panas. Jihoon berani bertaruh kalau pipinya saat ini pasti sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Puas kau ha ?!" gertak Jihoon begitu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Sedangkan Soonyoung masih memasang wajah bodohnya sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup Jihoon.

"Ap-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah shock nya.

"Mwo ? Apa yang aku lakukan ? Apa lagi yang aku lakukan kalau bukan mengabulkan kesepakatan kita tadi."

"Ani~ maksudku... Apa kau baru saja menciumku ?"

"Aku hanya mengecupmu."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu ?"

"Kan kau sendiri tadi yang minta !"

"Kapan aku minta ?!"

"Kau bilang jika aku menciummu seperti yang mereka lakukan kau tak akan mengatakan apapun di sekolah." teriak Jihoon sambil menunjuk keluar jendela, tepat ke tempat yang tadi di pandangi Soonyoung.

"Kapan aku janji begi-" ucapan Soonyoung terhenti begitu melihat arah tunjuk Jihoon. Soonyoung mencoba menahan tawanya. "Maksudku tadi adalah aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan sungguhan di dunia nyata. Tak kusangka kau malah berpikir jauh kesana."

Jihoon mengerjapkan mata polosnya. "Mw-mwo ?"

"Ckckck~ kau selalu mengataiku penjahat kelamin tapi ternyata kau sendiri juga mesum. Kkk~"

"Yakh~!"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menunduk dalam. Malu... Sungguh malu...

Diacak-acaknya rambut pinknya hingga berantakan. Kini Jihoon tengah berjalan di belakang Soonyoung. Mereka berdua masih berada di Namsan Tower, berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hendak kembali ke dorm sebelum malam tiba.

Jihoon berjalan dengan gonta. Sesekali ia menendangi apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jihoon merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi.

"Berciuman ? Kecupan ? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu tadi dasar bodoh !" gerutuan Jihoon terus saja mengaung dari celah bibirnya.

Jihoon merutuk dengan suara yang ia buat sekecil mungkin. Sangat kecil seperti berbisik namun tanpa ia sadari Soonyoung mendengar semuanya. Soonyoung hanya diam sambil sesekali terkikik tertahan melihat tingkah imut namja mungil di belakangnya itu.

"Aw~" pekik Jihoon sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan bahu Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Yakh~ jika mau berhenti tiba-tiba beri klakson donk !" pekik Jihoon.

Namun bukannya minta maaf, Soonyoung malah berbalik dan segera membekap mulut Jihoon membuat Jihoon terkesiap kaget dan mencoba melawan.

"Sssttt~ jika kau tak mau mati malu di sekolah jangan ribut." ancam Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya namun ia akhirnya hanya diam saja dan menuruti Soonyoung ketika tubuh mungilnya di seret ke belakang semak-semak di samping mereka.

"Wae ?" bisik Jihoon begitu Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Jihoon.

"Aku mendengar suara Chan."

"Mwo ?" pekik Jihoon keras yang langsung di hadiahi 'sssttt' oleh Soonyoung.

Mata Jihoon melebar begitu ia sungguh melihat teman sekelasnya itu ada disana. Tanpa sadar Jihoon malah semakin merapat ke arah Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya tak ingin tertangkap basah oleh namja termuda di kelasnya itu.

Selagi Jihoon sibuk mengintai Chan dari balik semak-semak, Soonyoung malah sibuk mencuri pandang kearah Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap wajah tanpa berkedip wajah Jihoon dari samping dalam diam, bahkan untuk bernapas saja Soonyoung seakan lupa.

"Apa ini ? Kenapa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung juga ada disini ?" ucap Jihoon lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Soonyoung.

Dan Jihoon langsung terdiam begitu wajahnya kini malah berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Soonyoung dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat. Dan jantung Soonyoung terasa hampir meledak saat tanpa ia duga Jihoon memajukan tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka semakin menempel.

"Apa kau sengaja mengundang mereka ?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada dinginnya.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau menjebakku ?" tuduh Jihoon membuat Soonyoung geram.

"Yakh~!"

Dan teriakan tiba-tiba Soonyoung sukses menyita perhatian Chan.

"Waeyo Chanie ?" tanya Jeonghan yang melihat Chan tiba-tiba memandang kearah semak-semak.

"Hyung, apa kau tadi tak mendengar suara yang aneh ? Aku seperti mendengar suara yang tak asing." Chan memiringkan kepalanya seperti tengah berpikir. "Seperti suara Soonyoung hyung dan itu berasal dari arah semak-semak itu."

Mendengar penuturan Chan itu membuat Jihoon yang tengah membekap mulut Soonyoung bergidik ngeri. Jihoon memejamkan matanya seolah hidupnya akan segera berakhir beberapa detik kedepan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka.

Soonyoung yang melihat perubahan Jihoon itu pun segera bertindak. Dilepaskannya tangan mungil Jihoon yang membelenggu bibirnya. "Kau cepatlah kembali ke asrama." ucap Soonyoung singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri sambil tersenyum bodoh kearah Chan, Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol yang telah berdiri tepat di depan semak-semak.

"Oh~ kalian disini juga ?"

"Soonyoung ?" panggil Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bingung dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Soonyoung dan senyum bodohnya itu.

"Benar kan ! Aku tak akan pernah salah mengenali suara orang." ucap Chan sambil tersenyum bangga.

Soonyoung hendak berjalan menghampiri ketiga temannya itu namun terhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan Jihoon menarik tangannya. Soonyoung hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berbisik. 'Pulanglah'

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini juga ?" tanya Jeonghan yang di tanggapi senyuman manis oleh Soonyoung.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan menghabiskan akhir pekan yang membosankan."

.

.

.

.

Awal minggu kembali datang. Hari Senin adalah hari yang selalu terasa panjang dan melelahkan. Dan waktu istirahat seperti inilah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh warga sekolah, tak terkecuali para guru.

Dan tempat paling ramai di jam seperti ini pastilah kantin. Tempat menyantap makan siang sambil mengobrol dengan teman seperti ini adalah surga dunia di sekolah itu.

Jun yang baru saja datang langsung berdecak sebal melihat betapa penuhnya kantin itu. Ia bahkan tak melihat sebuah meja kosong dimanapun. Minghao yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi berbagai macam menu makan siang hari ini pun ikut berhenti di sebelah kekasihnya itu dan menyenggol sikunya, mencoba mencari perhatian sang kekasih.

"Wae ?"

"Tak ada tempat kosong."

Minghao pun ikut mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru kantin. Ia tersenyum begitu pandangannya berhenti di sebuah meja dekat pintu keluar, seorang namja mungil terlihat tengah mengaduk-aduk sup di depannya.

"Kita duduk disana saja." ucap Minghao yang langsung berjalan dan diikuti Jun.

"Jihoon-ah~ boleh kami duduk disini ?" suara Minghao membuat Jihoon mendongak kemudian mengangguk tanda tak masalah temannya itu bergabung di mejanya.

"Ah~ gomawo. Ck~ lihatlah tempat ini selalu jadi seperti sarang lebah setiap jam istirahat tiba." gerutu Jun sambil memakan makanan miliknya.

"Dan kau salah satu lebahnya." jawab Minghao membuat Jun tersenyum kearahnya dengan pipi mengbung penuh makanan.

"Kau juga." balas Jun yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Minghao. "Ah~ tunggu sebentar jangan bergerak." lanjut Jun membuat Minghao dan Jihoon memandangnya.

Jun mengulurkan tangannya kearah bibir Minghao secara perlahan hingga tangan itu mendarat tepat diatas bibir Minghao dan mengambil sebuah nasi yang tak sengaja tertinggal di belah bibir keasihnya itu.

"Ada tamu tak diundang." ucap Jun lalu memasukkan sebutir nasi tadi kedalam mulutnya.

Minghao hanya tersenyum malu dan memukul ringan lengan kekasihnya. "Jangan begitu, ada Jihoon aku malu."

Jihoon yang melihat kelakuan pasangan di depannya itu hampir saja memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ada di perutnya sejak tadi pagi. Sungguh menggelikan~

Jihoon kembali berkutat pada nampan makan siangnya yang sama sekali belum terjamah sejak tadi. Bahkan sup yang sedari tadi ia aduk-aduk itu sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

Jihoon menopangkan kepalanya pada sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. Jihoon merasa tak bertenaga dan tak bersemangat sejak kejadian akhir pekan kemarin. Ia masih tak percaya dengan jalan cerita kehidupannya yang menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Berpacaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung mesum itu ?

"Yang benar saja !" teriak Jihoon tiba-tiba membuat Jun dan Minghao menghentikan suapan sendok di mulut mereka seketika.

Memandang ngeri kearah Jihoon yang kini semakin cepat mengaduk-aduk sup nya dengan mulut yang terus mendumel tak henti.

"Euhm~ Jihoon-ah~ gwaenchana ?" tanya Minghao hati-hati membuat Jihoon seketika menghentikan adukan tangannya lalu menatap Minghao dan Jun secara bergantian.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Mianhae~ apa aku mengagetkan kalian ?! Hehehe~ mian~ mian~"

Jun dan Minghao hanya saling memandang dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa membaginya dengan kami. Kami akan menjadi pendengar dan jika kami bisa memberi saran pasti akan kami beri nanti." ucap Jun tulus yang di tanggapi senyuman oleh Jihoon.

"Gwanchana~ ini bukan masalah besar kok." ucap Jihoon lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik saku celananya. "Kalian lanjutkan saja acara makan kalian. Tak perlu pedulian aku."

Setelah mengucapkan semua itu Jihoon kini telah berkutat dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi di ponselnya kemudian tangannya mulai berjelajah diatas layar putih itu.

Setelah selesai, diletakkan kembali ponselnya itu di sebelah nampan makan siang miliknya dan mulai memakan dengan benar berbagai macam makanan yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan itu.

Sedangkan di meja lain yang berada tak jauh dari belakang Jihoon, ada seseorang yang terus saja memandang kearah Jihoon. Soonyoung, namja yang tengah mabuk kepayang karena seorang Lee Jihoon yang berhasil membuat pandangannya buta oleh pesonanya itu sudah hampir setengah jam menopang dagunya sambil terus tersenyum bodoh menatapi namja pujaan hatinya yang bahkan hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya itu.

"Jadi kau tak memutuskan kekasihmu itu ?" suara berat terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Soonyoung namun sama sekali tak ia gubris. Soonyoung masih saja fokus memperhatikan namja mungilnya yang tengah melahap makan siangnya kini.

"Yakh~ Kwon !" suara keras sekaligus gebrakan meja membuat Soonyoung bahkan beberapa siswa di kantin itu, termasuk Jihoon menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yakh~ Kim Minggu kau gila apa !?" bisik Soonyoung sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik badan besar Minggu yang duduk di depannya lalu melirik Jihoon yang kini kembali berbalik ke posisinya semula. Soonyoung pun menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena Jihoon tak melihatnya.

"Kau yang gila Kwon sialan ! Kenapa kau mengabaikan pertanyaan Wonu sedari tadi ha ?!" geram Mingyu yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan polos tak berdosa Soonyoung.

"Mwo ? Apa kau tadi bicara padaku Wonu ?" dan helaan napas berat meluncur dari mulut sepasang kekasih yang duduk berdampingan itu. "Mianhae~ aku sedang tak fokus tadi. Jadi kau bicara apa tadi ?"

"Aku tanya padamu, apa kau kemarin tak jadi memutuskan kekasih dunia mayamu itu ?"

"Ah~ ya~ seperti yang kubilang, aku tak jadi memutuskannya."

"Wae ? Apa karena dia terlalu manis atau tampan jadi kau merasa menyesal jika memutuskannya ?" kini giliran Mingyu yang bertanya.

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Mwo ?" pekik Minggu dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi kedua temannya itu. Kini pandangannya beralih ke ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya yang baru saja mendapatkan notif masuk.

Begitu melihat notif apa itu, Soonyoung langsung saja buru-buru membuka ponselnya dan membuka sebuah notif pemberitahuan status baru Lee Jihoon yang baru saja ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau akan mendua begitu ? Memacari Woozi dan mengejar Jihoon ?" baru saja Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, Soonyoung sudah berlari keluar kantin.

Minggu dan Wonwoo pun mengikuti arah pergi Soonyoung yang meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit itu.

"Anak itu benar-benar... Yakh~ dimana sopan santunnya !" teriak Minggu yang hanya menjadi angin lalu.

"Kurasa otaknya makin gesrek semenjak ada Lee Jihoon disini."

"Kau benar hyung. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Bahkan ia sekarang lebih aneh dari seorang Park Ji min yang tergila-gila oleh Min Yoongi."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit nama Yoongi hyung, jika dia mendengarmu, kau akan berakhir di dalam kloset toilet asrama."

Minggu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Diliriknya Wonwoo yang kini tengah mengemuti tulang ayam di sampingnya itu. Terkadang hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini kalau bicara tak pernah dipikir dulu, membuat orang lain bergidik ngeri.

Tapi untungnya Wonwoo hanya ucapannya saja yang menakutkan seperti mengancam. Tidak seperti Yoongi yang suka bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu akibatnya. Minggu jadi ingat insiden beberapa Bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu Taehyung dan Seokmin berkelahi di belakang sekolah. Namun sialnya, salah satu tangan mereka mengenai wajah Yoongi yang lewat untuk mengambil bola basket di gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang juga berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

Dan apa kalian tau akibat dari kejadian itu ?

Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya hanya menatap tajam Taehyung dan Seokmin yang langsung membuat kedua anak itu menciut. Tatapan membunuh itu seolah hendak memakan mereka berdua hidup-hidup.

Alhasil, malam harinya petugas asrama yang sedang patroli malam, mengecek setiap kamar tak menemukan Taehyung dan Seokmin di manapun. Dan dengan santainya Yoongi mengatakan...

"Mereka ada di gudang olahraga. Kurasa mereka sedang tidur bersama beberapa tikus disana."

Dan benar saja, begitu penjaga asrama pergi ke gudang olahraga mereka menemukan Taehyung dan Seokmin tengah tiduran diatas matras yang sering dipakai untuk olahraga roll depan dan roll belakang itu bersama beberapa tikus putih di sekitar mereka.

Min Yoongi itu sungguh menakutkan...

Mengerikan...

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam pekatnya langit malam yang gelap. Soonyoung berlari menyusuri beberapa lorong-lorong di dalam asramanya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu.

Ia tersenyum sembari mengatur napasnya yang tesengal-sengal akibat terus berlari sejak tadi. Begitu ia sudah merasa baikan, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan hendak mengetuk pintu di depannya itu.

Namun sebelum tangan Soonyoung sempat menggapai pintu itu, pintu didepannya telah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Soonyoung tersenyum saat pintu itu mulai terbuka.

"Jihoon-" ucapan Soonyoung terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok Yoongi yang muncul di balik pintu itu.

Soonyoung mengernyit. Ditatapnya sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lantai dan tak salah kamar. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap kelakuan aneh Soonyoung yang malah berjalan kesana kemari itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kwon ?!"

"Ini benar kamar Jihoon. Kenapa kau bisa disini hyung."

Kini Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan bersandar di pinggir pintu. Niatnya kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur hilang begitu saja. "Ini memang kamar Jihoon dan kurasa tak ada larangan penghuni kamar lain main ke kamar lainnya." jawab Yoongi ketus.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari dan mencari Jihoon ?" tanya balik Yoongi.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga mau main" ucap Soonyoung lalu berteriak memanggil Jihoon. "Jihoon-ah~ kemarilah. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Yoongi mengernyit menatap bungkusan yang dibawa Soonyoung sedari tadi itu. "Apa itu ?"

"Ini untuk Jihoon."

"Lihat !" ucap Yoongi dingin lalu merampas bungkusan di tangan Soonyoung dan membukanya. "Ice Cream Cake ?"

"Yakh~" pekik Soonyounf yang langsung merebut kembali bungkusannya dari Yoongi. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya. Ini milik Jihoonie~ jika hyung mau beli saja sendiri. Atau suruh Park Jimin itu membelikanmu. Kuihat kekasihmu itu semakin hari semakin menyedihkan saja karena tak kau beli jatah."

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung jaga mulut mesummu itu dasar kurang ajar !"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin Jimin sampaikan padamu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya !"

"Ayolah hyung~ daripada menghalangiku seperti ini lebih baik kau temui Jimin dan berlovey dovey dengannya."

"Lalu kau juga akan berlovey dovey dengan Jihoon begitu ?"

Soonyoung langsung mengangguk cepat. "Hyung pintar sekali. Otak hyung cepat tanggap juga ya~ tak seperti jalan hyung yang seperti kura-kura"

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung !"

Teriakan menggelegar Yoongi itu membuat Jihoon langsung berlari kearah Soonyoung, berniat menjauhkannya dari amukan murka hyungnya itu. Jihoon sudah sangat tau bagaimana sifat hyungnya satu-satunya itu. Jihoon sudah sangat hafal segala macam hal gila yang bisa Yoongi lakukan jika sudah murka.

Dia bahkan pernah hampir membunuh orang dulu saat mereka pernah tinggal bersama saat masih kecil. Dan orang malang itu adalah namja yang baru saja diseret Jihoon menjauh, Kwon Soonyoung.

Selama didalam kamarnya tadi Jihoon terus saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, dulu maupun sekarang saat mereka berdua bahkan tak saling kenal pun mereka masih bisa menjadi musuh seperti ini.

Saling adu mulut. Saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Jihoon bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua selama berada di sekolah dan asrama yang sama selama hampir 3 tahun seperti ini. Dan Jihoon hanya bisa sedikit bersyukur saat beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya dan Yoongi saling mengobrol di dalam kamarnya, Jihoon sempat bertanya tentang tetangga mereka dulu, 'Hoshi'.

Dan selama perbincangan itu berlangsung Jihoon dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yoongi hyungnya belum tau kalau Soonyoung adalah Hoshi, namja kecil yang selalu menjadi musuhnya waktu kecil dulu.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jihoon dan Soonyoung sekarang berada. Entah apa yang ada di benak Jihoon namun langkah kakinya hanya terus saja melangkah menyeret Soonyoung hingga berakhir di depan ruang dance.

Jihoon pun masuk kedalam, menyalakan lampu ruang dance itu lalu duduk bersandar di lantai sambil menyilakan kakinya. Matanya terus menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar yang mengelilingi ruang dance itu. Jihoon bahkan tak bergeming saat Soonyoung ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Menjaulah dariku." ucapnya dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang mengerti maksud Jihoon lalu mengangkat pantatnya dan berpindah sedikit lebih jauh dari Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau tadi kekamarku dan mencari masalah dengan Yoongi hyung ha ?" tanyanya masih tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

Dan Soonyoung merasa tengah diadili saat ini. Seperti seorang tersangka yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan jatuhan hukuman mati atau di penjara seumur hidup.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah. Yoongi hyung saja yang terlalu sinis jadi orang."

"Jaga ucapanmu." kini Jihoon menoleh menatap tajam Soonyoung yang langsung membuat Soonyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Jihoon kembali menoleh menatap kaca di depannya. "Jadi untuk apa kau mencariku ?"

"Ah~ iya aku hampir lupa !" Soonyoung langsung meraih bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa lalu kembali mendekati Jihoon. "Ini~"

Soonyoung memberikan bungkusan itu pada Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap bungkusan itu dan Soonyoung secara bergantian. Namun tak lama Jihoon akhirnya menerima bungkusan itu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia.

Namun senyumannya itu langsung hilang begitu Jihoon menyuruhnya kembali mengambil jarak dengannya. Soonyoung pun menuruti dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Jihoon sambil membuka bungkusan itu. Dan Jihoon langsung terdiam terpaku saat melihat isi didalam bungkusan itu.

"Ice Cream Cake. Bukankah kau sedang ingin makan itu."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau ? Aku membaca statusmu tadi saat di kantin. Dan aku langsung berlari mencarikanmu itu." ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum bangga.

Tanpa Soonyoung duga, Jihoon kembali menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau membuntutiku di kantin tadi ?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon itu sukses membuat Soonyoung tak berkutik. "Euhm~ itu... Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatmu saat makan bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi."

"Yang benar ?!" selidik Jihoon masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya

"Sungguh... Jika tak percaya tanyakan saja pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

"Aku tak kenal mereka."

"Kalau begitu percaya saja padaku. Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih jadi harus saling percaya !"

"Tutup mulut embermu itu. Jaga mulutmu itu baik-baik ! Jika aku tadi tak menyeretmu pergi aku yakin kau pasti sudah kelepasan di depan Yoongi hyung."

"Wae ? Memang kenapa jika aku mengatakannya di depan Yoongi hyung ? Yoongi hyung itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bergossip, jadi aku yakin kuta akan sangat mudah menutup mulutnya. Euhm~ dia juga sangat suka dengan Ice Cream Cake sepertimu, jadi kita bisa membelikannya berbungkus-bungkus Ice Cream Cake untuk membekap mulutnya. Hahaha~"

Tawa renyah Soonyoung hanya di tanggapi tatapan tanpa kedip Jihoon membuat Soonyoung menyadari tatapan aneh itu. "Wae ?"

"Kurasa kau tak tahu bagaimana Yoongi hyung itu."

"Memang dia kenapa ?"

"Dia itu memang tak seperti Seungkwan ataupun Chan yang mulutnya ember. Tapi Yoongi hyung itu sekalinya marah dan murka ia bisa mengucapkan segala hal, bahkan rahasia yang sudah ia janji akan ia bawa sampai mati. Dan mulutnya itu tak akan berhenti bicara sampai emosinya reda."

Soonyoung melongo mendengar penjelasan Jihoon. "Woah~ bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu ?"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah adik..." Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ucapannya membuat Soonyoung mengernyit.

"Wae ? Kau dan dia apa ?"

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." ucao Jihoon lalu sibuk membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya itu. "Setidaknya aku masih lebih punya hati dari pada Yoongi hyung. Aku akan menerima hadiah ini. Aku akan memakannya sekarang jadi kau bisa pergi."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menghabiskan semuanya." ucap Soonyoung yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Jihoon. "Setidaknya kau harus membalas betapa beratnya upayaku mendapatkan itu dengan menghabiskan semuanya."

"Aku kan tidak minta kau belikan." ucap Jihoon lalu mengambil sepotong kuenya kemudian mulai memakannya. "Dan jangan memandangiku terus seperti itu. Aku bukan tontonan."

Soonyoung yang tertangkap basah tengah memandanginya pun langsung membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Ia cukup bosan menunggui Jihoon yang ternyata memakan 6 potong Ice Cream Cake saja sangat lama.

Soonyoung pun beranjak ke sudut ruangan, mengotak-atik beberapa spiker yang ada disana kemudian menancapkan sebuah kabel ke ponselnya. Setelah terpasang, Soonyoung lalu menjelajah ponselnya, membuka berkas lagu-lagu simpanannya. Matanya naik turun mencoba memilih lagu yang ia suka.

Akhirnya pilihannya pun jatuh pada sebuah lagu milik SHINee yang berjudul Lucifer. Musik pun mulai terdengar dan Soonyoung berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Setelah ia mulai mendapat beat yang tepat, Soonyoung pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menari mengikuti beat lagu yang cukup cepat itu.

"Yakh~ berisik !" teriakan Jihoon membuat Soonyoung berhenti menari dan berbalik memandangnya.

"Wae~? Ini bahkan belum setengah lagu~"

"Apa kau tak punya lagu lain yang lebih lembut ?"

"Tapi mereka adalah idolaku."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menari ?"

Jihoon mengernyit tak suka. "Mwo ?"

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau juga suka menari. Bahkan kau ikut kelas dance juga kan selain kelas vocal. Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan menarimu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak mau !"

"Jihoonie~"

"Kubilang aku tak mau !"

"Pikachu~"

"Yakh~ berhenti memanggilku begitu !"

"Ya sudah~" ucap final Soonyoung mengiringi tubuhnya kembali menari mengikuti lagu yang kini telah berganti menjadi Dream Girl, masih dari penyanyi yang sama.

Namun saat Soonyoung berputar, tiba-tiba saja ia memekik dan terjatuh memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terasa berdenyut. Jihoon yang melihat wajah kesakitan Soonyoung pun segera menghampirinya dan berjongkok di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

Jihoon pun mengecek pergelangan kaki Soonyoung yang ternyata telah membiru. "Kenapa bisa sampai begini ? Kau terkilir ?"

Soonyoung meringis saat jemari Jihoon menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang memberi. "Aku hanya tak sengaja terjatuh saat membelikanmu kue tadi."

Penuturan Soonyoung itu sukses membuat Jihoon iba. Memang bukan salah Jihoon kalau Soonyoung celaka karena Jihoon bahkan tak meminta Soonyoung membelikannya, namun entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap di dalam hatinya.

Seperti ini semua terjadi karena dirinya...

"Mianhae~ seharusnya aku tak membuat status seperti itu." ucap Jihoon sambil menunduk.

Soonyoung yang melihat sikap Jihoon seperti itu jadi kebingungan. "Aniya~ ini bukan salahmu,, sungguh~ kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Tetap saja kau terluka karena aku."

"Bukan. Aku terluka karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Karena aku tak hati-hati."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Lupakan saja."

Keduanya diam dalam posisi yang tak berubah sedikitpun. Membuat Soonyoung lama-lama sedikit jengah.

"Kalau begitu agar kita impas, kau harus menari untukku." ucap Soonyoung membuat Jihoon langsung mendongak menatapnya.

"Nde ?"

"Menarilah untukku. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu menari."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tampak ragu tapi akhirnya Jihoon mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah~"

Soonyoung pun tersenyum senang. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dibantu Jihoon. "Kau mau lagu apa ?"

"Putarkan saja lagunya Beast yang Ribbon."

"Ah~ jadi kau suka genre-genre lagu yang seperti itu." ucap Soonyoung sambil berjalan pelan menuju speaker, sedikit kesusahan karena bagaimana pun juga pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit.

Setelah ia menemukan lagu request'an Jihoon di HP nya, ia pun mulai menekan tombol play dan intro lagu pun mulai terdengar. Jihoon juga terlihat menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, mencoba menyiapkan diri.

Soonyoung berdiri bersandar di dekat speaker untuk melihat pertunjukan memukau Jihoon sebentar lagi. Jihoon mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, bergerak sesuai irama. Sangat Indah dan memukau. Jihoon ternyata sangat pintar menari. Soonyoung yang notabene adalah ketua klub dance pun sampai terpukau tak berkedip melihat tarian Indah Jihoon.

Sangat Indah seperti kupu-kupu terbang...

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jihoon. Tak ia hiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya. Seolah terbius oleh tarian Jihoon, kakinya kini sama sekali tak terasa sakit.

Yang ada di benak Soonyoung hanyalah menghampiri Jihoon lalu mendekapnya. Seperti yang Soonyoung lakukan saat ini. Tangannya meraih pinggang Jihoon yang masih sibuk menari. Jihoon tampak terkejut oleh tarikan tiba-tiba Soonyoung itu.

Soonyoung membawa tubuh Jihoon kedalam dekapannya. Memandangi wajah manis yang membuatnya tergila-gila itu dengan begitu lekat dan intens. Dan entah apa yang menghipnotis Jihoon, ia bahkan sama sekali tak melawan perlakuan Soonyoung yang termasuk kurang ajar itu.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Jihoon pasti sudah berteriak keras padanya, memukul kepalanya, dan memaki 'penjahat kelamin' padanya. Namun saat ini entah apa yang membutakan otak dan pandangan Jihoon. Ia hanya merasa Soonyoung yang ada di hadapannya kini sangatlah mempesona dengan tatapan yang membuat otak dan tubuhnya membeku.

Hingga akhirnya entah bagaimana kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Menempel kemudian saling melumat satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya ingin saling mendominasi.

Soonyoung buta. Begitupula dengan Jihoon. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di otak mereka saat mereka saling bercumbu. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah hasrat tak terbendung yang meminta dipuaskan.

Akal sehat ?

Biarkan mereka membahas itu nanti.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 done ^^**

 **Gomawo buat kalian semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ku ini ^^ baik yang sudah menyumbangkan reviewnya maupun yang cuma sekedar mampir baca doank pokoknya jeongmal gomawo ^^**

 **Mian mian kalau review-review kalian nggak sempet aku bales ^^ tapi yang pasti semua review yang masuk selalu aku baca kok ^^**

 **Ditunggu juga review untuk chapter ini ^^**

 **See ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Simple Love Simple Happinesse"

Cast : BTS & Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon - YoonMin - VerKwan - VHope - JeongCheol - NamJin - JunHao - Meanie

Jungkook, Seokmin, Joshua, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD

Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?

Disclaimer : Seventeen n BTS adalah milik agency, orang tua, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri

Warning : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, de el el

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Sedikit keterangan kamar dan kelas para pemain biar pada nggak bingung ^^

Room 1 : Jin - Jun - Yoongi - Jeonghan

Room 2 : Namjoon - Seungcheol - Hoseok - Joshua

Room 3 : Jihoon - Seungkwan - Mingyu - Jeongkook

Room 4 : Taehyung - Jimin - Soonyoung - Seokmin

Room 5 : Chan - Minghao - Wonwoo - Hansol

Class 12 : Jin - Namjoon - Seungcheol - Jeonghan - Jun - Yoongi - Hoseok - Joshua

Class 11 : Jimin - Jihoon - Taehyung - Soonyoung - Seungkwan - Seokmin - Wonwoo - Mingyu - Hansol - Minghao - Chan - Jungkook

.

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin, namun itu tidak melunturkan semangat para siswa Ddaebak High School untuk belajar mati-matian. Terutama untuk para siswa tingkat akhir seperti Namjoon, Seokjin, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Jisoo, Hoseok, dan Yoongi.

Seluruh siswa kelas tiga di seluruh penjuru Korea kini tengah menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Semua saling berjuang untuk bias mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang mereka inginkan. Seperti apa yang terlihat di salah satu meja panjang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah itu.

Hari pertama ujian memang sudah berlalu, namun masih ada dua hari lagi yang menanti mereka. Oleh karena itulah mereka kini berkumpul bersama untuk belajar bersama, saling membantu menjelaskan mata pelajaran yang tak mereka mengerti satu sama lain.

"Namjoon-ah~ apa rumus untuk soal nomor tujuh ini ?" Tanya Seokjin yang nampak bingung dengan soal dihadapannya, membuat Namjoon yang tengah membaca buku disampingnya menoleh lalu mulai membantu Seokjin mengerjakannya.

"Jeonghan-ah~ apa kau tahu jawaban nomor sepuluh ini ?" Jeonghan melirik buku yang disodorkan Seungcheol padanya lalu memasang pose berpikirnya namun tak lama ia lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tak tahu, coba kau tanyakan pada Namjoon."

"Namjoon-ah~" panggil Seungcheol yang duduk dihadapannya membuat Namjoon menatap soal yang di sodorkan Seungcheol.

"Aku juga tak tahu, sedari tadi aku juga sudah bolak – balik menghitungnya tapi tetap tak ketemu juga jawabannya. Euhm~ coba kau tanyakan Jun Hui."

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu menoleh Jun yang duduk di tepi meja. "Jun…"

"Wae ? Kau mau Tanya soal itu padaku ? Apa kau gila ? Si monster IQ itu saja tak tahu apalagi aku !" sahut Jun dengan nada tingginya membuat Seungcheol membatalkan niatnya bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ah~ sungguh aku benci Matematika sialan ini ! Aish~ Matematika memang musuh terbesarku dasar pelajaran menyebalkan ! Ah~ rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh siapapun orang yang telah membuat rumus-rumus sialan ini !" maki Yoongi sambil membanting buku yang sedari tadi di tatapinya itu. "Ah~ buku sialan !" umpatnya lagi membuat kelima temannya itu berjengit takut.

"Hyung~ tenanglah~ Jiminie yang manis ini sudah disini." Ucap sosok yang tak kalah mini dari Yoongi itu begitu ia datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di depan Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi langsung memasang tampang ingin muntahnya begitu melihat tampang ke-PD-an kekasihnya itu. Lihatlah senyum bodoh Park Jimin itu, bukannya membuat Min Yoongi jatuh ke pelukannya tapi malah membuatnya ingin menonjok wajah sok imut kekasihnya itu.

"Yakh~ kenapa kau disni ? Kau tahu kau itu mengganggu konsentrasiku saja !"

Jimin mengerjap bingung. "Hyung bisa konsentrasi ? Pada matematika ? Benarkah ? Sejak kapan ?"

"Yakh~ kau barusan mengejekku ya ?! Dengar ya, keluargaku itu paling terkenal dengan kemampuan berkonsentrasinya."

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Yoongi hyung berkonsentrasi, apalagi pada pelajaran di kelas. Yang aku tahu hanya Park Jimin yang bisa membuatmu berkonsentrasi."

"Yakh~ kau mau mati detik ini juga Park sialan ?!"

"Bukankah aku benar ? Hyung hanya bisa berkonsentrasi padaku." Jimin kembali tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengerjap menatap Yoongi. "Karena dimata Min Yoongi hanya ada Park Jimin seorang."

"Mati kau Park sialan ! Aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas minggu depan. Kupastikan nisanmu akan menjulang tinggi di gunung belakang sekolah dan abumu akan kupakai sebagai campuran makanan Holly."

.

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan baru saja selesai. Begitu selesai, Yoongi bahkan sujud syukur karena setidaknya ia bisa menjawab setengah dari total lima puluh soal yang diberikan. Bisa mengerjakan setengahnya saja sudah prestasi besar bagi Yoongi yang notabene memang membenci pelajaran akademik.

Heol~ Yoongi memilih sekolahnya sekarang ini agar bisa terbebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia benci itu dan fokus mata jurusan music yang ia ambil. Tapi ternyata tetap saja ia harus melewati ujian akademik itu demi menambah point nilai yang dijadikan acuan masuk universitas nanti.

Dan disisi lain, sosok mungil yang sedari tadi tadi berdoa kusyuk di pojok pintu kelas Yoongi itu langsung bersorak girang dan menerjang Yoongi begitu Yoongi keluar dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ujiannya berjalan lancar.

Setidaknya kini Jimin bisa bernapas lega lantaran doanya selama dua jam tadi terkabul. Sebenarnya Jimin bukan berdoa untuk kelancaran ujian Yoongi namun secara tak langsung ia berharap begitu karena selama dua jam itu yang ia gumamkan sambil memejamkan mata adalah 'Oh Tuhan. Setidaknya selamatkanlah hidup hambamu ini sekali lagi dari buasnya Min Yoongi.'

Bagaimana pun juga Jimin masih ingat ancaman pembunuhan Yoongi dua hari yang lalu di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ujian kelulusan anak kelas tiga berakhir kemarin, kini giliran anak kelas dua dan kelas satu yang memeras otak karena minggu depan adalah giliran mrereka yang menghadapi medan perang. Seperti Jimin sekarang misalnya.

Ia telah duduk dengan manis di perpustakaan asrama sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Bagaimana pun juga meski dari luar sosoknya terlihat tengil dan urakan, namun sebenarnya Jimin itu cukup pandai dalam pelajaran akademik. Ia cukup tekun memperhatikan pelajaran yang di sampaikan oleh para guru di depan kelas setiap hari dan mengulangi membaca buku pelajaran di waktu luangnya.

Tak seperti sahabatnya yang kini tengah menguap lebar sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ya, siapa lagi sahabat paling pemalas yang Jimin punya, tentu saja Kwon Soonyoung.

"Sungguh otakku tidak sampai membaca semua rumus ini !" gerutu Soonyoung lalu melemparkan buku fisika yang tadi di pegangnya. Soonyoung kini melirik Jimin yang duduk didepannya. "Yakh~ jika kau hanya menjadikanmu obat nyamuk disini kenapa tadi kau mengajakku kemari ha ?!"

"Kau kan mau sendiri. Kau bilang sedang galau dan butuh teman." Sahut Jimin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku di depannya.

"Aku butuh teman mengobrol tapi kau malah sibuk mengobrol sendiri dengan buku sialanmu itu."

"Jika memang aku berniat mengobrol denganmu, maka aku akan membawamu ke café bukannya kemari."

Soonyoung berdecih sebal. "Kalau begitu kenapa tak ajak saja kekasih gula menyeramkanmu itu ha ?!"

"Yoongi hyung sedang sibuk dengan ujian praktik musiknya. Dia bahkan mengurung diri sendirian di studio sehariannya ini. Dia bahkan tak mengijinkanku masuk menemaninya."

"Ah~" Soonyoung mulai bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Jadi kau juga sedang di campakkan ya ?! Ah~ iya, aku lupa kalau masa hukumanmu kan belum habis ya~"

Jimin menatap nyalang kearah Soonyoung. "Jangan cari perkara denganku, Kwon ! Ingat kita ini musuh bebuyutan meski kita teman sekamar !" Jimin kembali fokus pada bukunya namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit dan kembali menatap Soonyoung. "Kau sendiri juga sedang di campakkan ?"

Soonyoung mengangguk membuat Jimin semakin mengernyit. "Oleh siapa ?"

"Jihoon…" ucap Soonyoung sedih.

Entah kenapa begitu mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir namja di depannya itu membuat emosinya muncul. Dengan tak berperasaan, ditutupnya buku yang tadi ia baca itu lalu membantingannya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang memekakkan telinga semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kau masih mencoba mendekati Jihoon ?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kau masih mengejar-ngejar Lee Jihoon ?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menemuinya lagi ?!"

"Apa urusanmu dengannya ?"

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung sialan aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan Jihoon. Tidak. Akan. Pernah ! Camkan itu !"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berdiri didepan papan pengumuman sekolah dengan mulut menganga dan mata membola tak percayanya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini ia sangat bersyukur tak bertemu dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Karena kesibukan belajar menempuh ujian kenaikan kelas membuat Jihoon punya alasan kuat untuk menjauhi Soonyoung.

Tapi yang tak habis Jihoon pikirkan adalah pengumuman pembagian kelas baru untuk tahun ajaran baru yang telah tertempel manis di dinding pengumuman sekolah. Bagaimana bisa begini ?

Jihoon bahkan berulang kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek matanya, siapa tau ia tengah bermimpi atau salah lihat, namun semuanya percuma saja. Pengumuman di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak berubah.

Lee Jihoon akan masuk kelas 12-B bersama Soonyoung ?

Kwon Soonyoung ?

Itu tidak mungkin ! Bagaimana bisa ?!

'Takdir macam apa ini ?!' umpat Jihoon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dari begitu banyak siswa yang ada di sekolah itu, dari begitu banyak kelas yang ada, bagaimana bisa mereka akan jadi sekelas ?

"Woah~ kita akan sekelas lagi kali ini !" pekik Minghao tiba-tiba disebelahnya membuat Jihoon menoleh kearahnya. "Kelas kita akan sangat menyenangkan !"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan ?!" Tanya Jihoon. 'Ini bahkan terasa seperti neraka bagiku.' Lanjut Jihoon dalam hati.

"Lihatlah~ Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Kwon Soonyoung, mereka semua akan sekelas dengan kita. Ah~ kelas kita tak akan jadi membosankan lagi. Aku pikir aku akan menderita karena Jun hyung akan segera lulus dari sini dan meninggalkanku sendirian, tapi ternyata aku malah akan mendapatkan kelas yang sangat menyenangkan begini."

Jihoon hanya menghela napas beratnya. "Aku duluan." Pamitnya membuat Minghao memajukan bibir bawahnya karena di tinggal pergi begitu saja.

Namun langkah Jihoon tiba-tiba saja berhenti membuat Minghao yang menatap kepergiannya jadi menyatukan alis bingung. Jihoon sendiri berhenti karena mata kecilnya tak sengaja melihat sosok Soonyoung yang baru saja berbelok dari persimpangan bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol.

Soonyoung terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar sambil mengobrol bersama sepasang kekasih itu. Entah kenapa Jihoon jadi terdiam terpaku menatap wajah berseri Soonyoung itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya agar dirinya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan ?!" Jihoon memukul-mukul kepalanya kemudian segera berbalik kembali dan berjalan cepat kearah sebaliknya agar tak berpapasan dengan Soonyoung yang berjalan kearah papan pengumuman itu.

'Wae ?" Tanya Minghao bingung melihat Jihoon berbalik arah.

Jihoon segera meraih lengan Minghao dan menariknya cepat. "Tiba-tiba saja aku sangat lapar, ayo kita ke kantin." Jihoon menarik tubuh Minghao agar mengikuti langkah kakinya yang ia buat secepat mungkin.

Sedangkan Soonyoung, Seungkwan, dan Hansol langsung berhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman dimana masih terdapat beberapa siswa yang mengerubunginya. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang penasaran dengan pembagian kelas baru mereka untuk tahun ajaran baru mendatang.

"Woah~ kita akan sekelas Hansol-ah~" pekik Seungkwan begitu senang. "Akhirnya kita bisa sekelas juga !" Seungkwan langsung memeluk Hansol senang.

Sedangkan Soonyoung, dalam diam sebuah senyum senang pun ikut menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Mata sipitnya semakin melengkung indah dengan bibir yang ikut tertarik ke atas.

'Lee Jihoon, I Got You.'

.

.

.

.

"Piknik ?" pekik beberapa orang yang ada diruangan itu begitu mendengar apa yang Soonyoung katakan pada mereka.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Soonyoung mengirimi pesan pada teman-teman terdekatnya itu untuk dating berkumpul ke ruang santai yang ada di asrama mereka itu. Dan kini di ruangan yang cukup luas itu telah ada anak-anak kelas tiga dan beberapa anak kelas dua yang Soonyoung kenal dekat.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Bagaimana ? Bukankah itu ide bagus ? Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan bagi anak-anak kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan kita semua."

Dan sebuah bantalan duduk langsung melayang ke kepala Soonyoung, siapa lagi siswa tergalak di sekolah itu kalau bukan Min Yoongi si pelaku pelemparan. "Kau pikir kami akan mati apa ?!"

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menyengir tak berdosa.

"Tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Ucap Seungcheol membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh menatapnya.

"Benar. Aku juga setuju. Kita sudah kenal hampir tiga tahun tapi kita bahkan belum pernah keluar bermain bersama ketempat yang jauh." Kini Jeonghan ikut angkat bicara.

"Liburan setelah stress menghadapi ujian bukankah hal yang sangat kita butuhkan ?!" kini semua yang ada disana kembali menatap Soonyoung yang masih mencoba meyakinkan, membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Yoongi itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Memang kita akan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Jin yang mulai tertarik juga.

"Nah~ kalau itu Boo Seungkwan yang akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Soonyoung membuat Seungkwan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun~ apa kalian semua sudah tak sabar mengunjungi sebuah pulau dengan berjuta keindahan alam alaminya yang akan membuat mata kita segar dan menyejukkan hati kita. Sebuah pulau yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sebuah pulau yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Sebuah pulau dimana seorang namja bersuara merdu ini telah dilahirkan. Dimana lagi kalau bukan…"

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "Pulau Jeju." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaa.

"Woah~ ddaebak ! Aku sudah sangat lama ingin kesana !" kini pekikan senang terlontar dari bibir Seokmin.

"Bagaimana dengan budget nya ? Transportasi kesana ? Apa kita akan berjalan kaki kesana ?" Tanya Namjoon membuat yang lain kembali menatap Soonyoung dan Seungkwan minta penjelasan.

"Jika benar berjalan kaki maka aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan libur musim dinginku ini dengan berhibernasi sendirian di dalam studio." Sahut Yoongi.

"Berapa hari kita akan berlibur disana ?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Jika kita menginap lalu bagaimana dengan penginapannya ?" lanjut Jeonghan.

"Logistiknya ? Ew~ jangan bilang kau akan meminta kita membeli makanan sendiri-sendiri." Kini giliran Jin yang protes.

Namun seperti telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang sebelum melakukan pertemuan ini, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua lontaran pertanyaan itu.

"Transportasi, penginapan, logistik, bahkan keperluan kalian, semua itu tidak perlu kalian khawatirkan karena semuanya akan di tanggung oleh teman bule kita yang sangat tajir ini." Ucap Soonyoung lalu menunjuk Hansol yang baru saja ditarik oleh oleh Seungkwan."

"Benar. Kalian tak perlu khawatir karena semuanya akan di tanggung oleh kekasih tertampanku ini, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Dan sorak sorai kegembiraan langsung membludak di dalam ruangan itu. Jika seperti ini tentu saja semuanya akan setuju melakukan perjalanan tamasya ini. Siapa coba yang akan menolak berlibur secara cuma-cuma ?

"Ah~ dan kalian juga boleh membawa teman dekat kalian yang lain jika mau." Lanjut Soonyoung membuat Jimin semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Semuanya tampak senang, begitu pula dengan Yoongi namun tidak untuk kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di samping Yoongi. Jimin hanya tak habis pikir, dia melihat sebuah keanehan.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Panggil Jimin akhirnya buka suara.

Dan yang di panggil pun menoleh. "Wae ?"

"Apa kau merancanakan sesuatu ?"

"Yakh~ kenapa kau berprasangka buruk begitu padaku ha ?! Kita ini memang musuh bebuyutan tapi sekali saja bisakah kau menerima kebaikan hati kami yang sangat tulus ini."

Jimin hanya tersenyum miring. "Oh ya ? Tulus ? Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir tahun ajaran pertama Jihoon di sekolah itu berakhir. Dan besok adalah hari pertama libur musim dingin akan dimulai. Banyak siswa yang memilih pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka.

Namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang memilih tetap tinggal di asrama dan menghabiskan masa liburan mereka itu di Seoul. Beberapa dari mereka juga memilih ikut perjalanan piknik yang dibuat oleh Soonyoung dan Seungkwan untuk merayakan kelulusan beberapa hyung tersayang mereka, sekaligus sebagai pesta perpisahan dengan anak-anak kelas tiga yang tak akan mereka temui lagi di tahun ajaran berikutnya nanti.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat besok ?" Tanya Mingyu yang tengah mengepak pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

"Kita akan berangkat sore." Jawab Seungkwan yang tengah tengkurap sambil memainkan ponselnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Berapa hari kita akan disana ? Apa aku perlu membawa banyak baju ?"

"Tidak perlu bawa banyak baju, kita bisa saling berbagi baju nanti. Yang penting bawa banyak pakaian dalam karena aku tak mau berbagai pakaian dalam denganmu nanti." Ucap Seungkwan lalu bangkit duduk kemudian menatap Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya.

"Apa kau sungguh tak akan ikut ?" Tanya Seungkwan membuat Jihoon menurunkan novel yang tengah ia baca .

Masih dengan kacamata pink pastel yang bertengger indah diatas hidungnya, Jihoon menoleh bosan menatap Seungkwan. "Aku tidak ikut."

Lama-kelamaan Jihoon jadi kesal juga dengan pertanyaan Seungkwan yang tak berubah. Sudah ratusan kali Seungkwan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap menitnya dan ratusan kali juga Jihoon masih kukuh dengan jawaban awalnya. Jihoon hanya merasa ia seperti dipaksa, dan Jihoon tak suka itu.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut ? Anak-anak yang lain saja ikut."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku ?" ucap Jihoon tak suka.

"Aku tak memaksamu. Aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah Seungkwan-ah~ jika Jihoon tak mau biarkan saja." Ucap Mingyu ikut menengahi.

"Yakh~ bukannya begitu. Aku kan hanya mengajaknya ikut dengan kita daripada dia nanti sendirian di asrama saat kita bersenang-senang."

"Tapi itu namanya memaksa hyung." kini giliran Jungkook yang angkat bicara.

"Astaga... Aku hanya heran kenapa ada yang tak tertarik ikut acara piknik ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, bukankah acara piknik ini sangat menguntungkan ? Kalian tak perlu memusingkan nasib kalian di sana nanti. Kalian hanya tinggal datang. Bis, transportasi, penginapan, dan berbagai kebutuhan kalian disana akan langsung terpenuhi hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari dari kekasihku, tapi kena... Yakh~ Jihoon-ah~ kau mau kemana ?! Lee Jihoon aku belum selesai bicara ! Yakh~ Jihoon-ah~!" teriak Seungkwan begitu melihat Jihoon memakai hoodie kebesarannya, bersiap keluar kamar dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan yang tampak mendumel di atas ranjangnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Jihoon berniat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa stock novel yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya beberapa hari kedepan. Namun saat Jihoon berbalik dan hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Sedikit terlonjak saat ia melihat sosok Chan tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Annyeong hyung~" sapa Chan dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Jihoon yang merasa di sapa pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Sedangkan Chan yang melihat raut muka Jihoon pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu pucat. Gwaenchana ?" tanya Chan dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Jihoon lalu kembali melangkah melewati Chan.

Sedangkan Chan yang merasa tak dihiraukan pun hanya menunduk dan dalam tunduknya itu ia menyeringai. "Kudengar... Kau tak akan ikut besok, hyung. Wae ?"

Pertanyaan Chan membuat Jihoon berbalik dan menatapnya. "Lebih baik aku berhibernasi selama liburan ini daripada ikut tamasya konyol itu." ucap Jihoon membuat Chan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, jika kau tak ikut, kau akan di tinggal sendirian di asrama."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kau tak takut tinggal sendirian di gedung sebesar ini ? Bagaimana jika nanti ada hantu yang muncul dan mengganggumu ?"

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan hantu ? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hantu !"

"Ah~ benar juga. Kalaupun ada hantu disini, aku yakin hantu itu akan lari terbirit-birit saat melihatmu. Kau kan lebih menakutkan dari mereka."

Jihoon yang mendapat ejekan dari Chan itu pun naik pitam. "Yakh~ jaga mulutmu itu dasar anak kecil !"

"Hyung juga masih kecil."

"Yakh~!"

"Lagipula Yoongi hyung yang terkenal sadis dan dingin saja ikut piknik besok." Cibir Chan membuat Jihoon harus lebih ekstra menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Ck~ kalau begitu setidaknya hyung harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menodai mata suci anak kecil ini." ucap Chan sambil memasang wajah sedihnya. "Hyung seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku yang memergoki kalian berdua bukannya si mulut ember Boo."

Jihoon mendecih. "Kau juga mulut ember."

"Tapi setidaknya mulut emberku ini masih ada remnya, tak seperti teman sekamarmu itu." Ucap Chan kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah imutnya. "Makanya aku sarankan hyung besok ikut piknik ini jika tidak aku tak bisa menjamin apa saja yang mungkin keluar dari mulut emberku ini besok."

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya. "Kau gila ? Kau kan sudah janji akan menjaga rahasia ini !"

Chan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Makanya hyung harus ikut untuk menjadi pawang mulut emberku ini."

Jihoon kembali mendecih. "Tidak akan." setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Jihoon segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Chan yang kini terlihat sibuk mendumel sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja besok. Aku berani bertaruh 5 cup ice cream besar dengan Soonyoung hyung kalau dia benar-benar akan datang besok, lihat saja !" kini Chan berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya tadi, kamarnya sendiri. "Seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena hanya aku yang melihatnya. Aish~ mereka berdua benar-benar pabo ! Bagaimana bisa ruang club dance yang suci itu mereka nodai dengan ciuman. Aish~ benar-benar ck~"

.

.

.

.

Dan di sore yang cukup cerah ini mereka semua yang tertinggal di asrama mulai memasuki bis yang akan membawa mereka piknik ke pulau Jeju. Seperti rencana awalnya, semuanya telah di persiapkan secara matang oleh Hansol. Seperti hal nya bis besar kelas VIP yang baru saja datang menjemput mereka ini.

"Oke~ oke~ semuanya tolong berbaris yang rapi dan masuk bis sesuai urutan yang akan aku sebutkan ya~" ucap Seungkwan yang sudah siap berdiri di sisi pintu masuk bis memegang sebuah buku absen buatannya.

"Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Moon Junhui, Seo Minghao, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook, Lee Chan."

Seungkwan berhenti begitu nama terakhir di daftarnya ia sebutkan. Dimiringkannya kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengkerucut lucu.

"Ada apa Boo ?" tanya Hansol mendekati Seungkwan. "Jika semua sudah masuk, kita bisa segera berangkat sekarang." lanjut Hansol membuat Seungkwan menatapnya lalu berpaling menatap Soonyoung yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Kita tunggu 5 menit lagi. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang belum datang." ucap Seungkwan membuat Hansol mengangguk. "Ya~ Soonyoung-ah~ kami akan masuk duluan. Jika dalam lima menit kau tak masuk maka jangan salahkan kami jika kami tinggal !"

Soonyoung hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai jawaban. Mata sipit Soonyoung masih saja terus menatap ke dalam gedung asrama, berharap seseorang akan keluar dari balik pintu kaca itu.

Namun sudah lima menit berlalu tapi sosok yang sangat di harapkannya akan muncul pun sama sekali tak menunjukkan Batang hidungnya.

"Soonyoung-ah~ saatnya berangkat ! Jangan membuat kita menunggu lagi !" teriak Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung menghela napas beratnya.

Soonyoung pun berbalik dan melangkah lesu menuju bis yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya itu. Begitu Soonyoung duduk di kursinya, dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka sebuah chat yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan.

"Yakh~ pikachu ! Apa kau sungguh tak mau ikut ? Aku merindukanmu~" hendak Soonyoung mengirim pesannya itu namun jarinya berhenti seketika begitu ia mendengar pekikan nyaring dari Chan.

"Oh~ bukankah itu Jihoon hyung ?"

Soonyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela di sebelah kirinya. Dan benar saja, sosok mungil berambut pink itu terlihat tengah berjalan mendekat. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum lebar merekah di wajah Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah~ sini !" panggil Soonyoung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya begitu Jihoon telah naik kedalam bis. Jihoon hanya memandangnya datar dan berjalan mendekat.

Yoongi yang melihat hal itu ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya terus tertuju pada langkah Jihoon yang kini telah berjalan melewati kursinya. Yoongi menyipitlkan matanya begitu melihat Jihoon berhenti tepat didepan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung semakin tersenyum lebar saat langkah Jihoon semakin dekat dengannya dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Namun senyumnya langsung luntur begitu saja saat Jihoon malah duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya, bersama Chan.

Soonyoung semakin tersenyum lebar saat langkah Jihoon semakin dekat dengannya namun senyumnya langsung luntur begitu saja saat Jihoon malah duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya, bersama Chan.

"Hyung~ aku senang kau ikut." ucap Chan sambil tersenyum manis, meski Jihoon sama sekali tak membalas senyum itu. "Setidaknya aku punya teman duduk sekarang." terdengar menyindir membuat Soonyoung yang duduk di belakangnya jadi geram dan dengan teganya ia menendang kursi Chan membuat Chan mengaduh karena kepalanya jadi terantuk kursi di depannya.

Chan langsung memberi tatapan membunuhnya pada Soonyoung yang tak mau kalah memberinya tatapan membunuh juga.

"Okey~ okey~ mohon perhatiannya semuanya~" seru Seungkwan membuat seluruh pasang mata di dalam bis itu menatapnya yang kini telah berdiri di depan. "Hansol sudah menyiapkan dua villa untuk kita nanti."

Dan perkataan Seungkwan itu di sambut teriakan riuh dari yang lainnya. "Hanya saja... Villa itu berbeda ukuran. Yang satu villa besar nan megah dan satu lagi villa sederhana. Yeah~ tak kecil-kecil amat tapi lumayanlah~"

Kembali pekikan riuh terdengar membuat Seungkwan harus menepuk tangannya keras-keras agar seluruh perhatian kembali tertuju padanya. "Karena total kita ada dua puluh orang, maka kita harus bagi dua."

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain games untuk menentukan pembagian villanya ?" seru Seokmin yang di tanggapi anggukan setuju oleh yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana pembagiannya ?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Sepuluh banding sepuluh ?" saran Jin.

"Sepertinya tidak akan seru jika pembagiannya seimbang." ucap Hoseok yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat banyak sebelah ? Uhm~ misal... Lima belas banding lima ?" saran Jimin yang langsung mendapatkan tepukan kepala oleh Yoongi.

"Itu kebanyakan bodoh !" cibir Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau tiga belas banding tujuh ?" ucap Taehyung membuat yang lain tampak berpikir. "Tiga belas orang untuk villa sederhana dan tujuh orang untuk villa besarnya. Bukankah itu seru ?!"

Dan saran itu langsung mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya. "Call !"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, keributan didalam bis itu pun kini sudah mulai berkurang. Semakin malam suasana di dalam bis itu pun semakin sunyi. Tak lagi terdengar obrolan, semua merasa capek karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tak namja mungil di depan Soonyoung itu. Jihoon bahkan sudah mulai menutup matanya semenjak mereka selesai bermain games untuk menentukan pembagian villa tadi.

Dan hasil dari games yang mereka mainkan tadi adalah Kim Nam joon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook yang berhasil memenangkan permainan dan berhak menempati villa utama nanti. Sedangkan ketiga belas sisanya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendapatkan villa kecil.

Soonyoung terus memperhatikan kepala pink di depannya itu yang sedari tadi bergerak kesana kemari, bahkan sempat hampir jatuh karena mengantuk. Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa kasihan melihat Jihoon yang jadi tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak itu.

Jika saja Soonyoung duduk di sebelah Jihoon sekarang... Jika saja ia bisa memberikan bahu dan lengannya sebagai bantal Jihoon seperti pasangan lain disana... Jika saja Jihoon mengakui Soonyoung sebagai kekasihnya...

Jika saja...

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia merasakan sebuah getaran dari saku celananya. Jihoon hampir saja mengumpat sebal karena getaran itu tak juga berhenti membuatnya terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sepertinya Jihoon hanya lupa mematikan alarm ponselnya.

Dan benar saja saat ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, waktu dimana Jihoon biasanya menyetel alarmnya agar tak terlambat sekolah. Dan Jihoon kini merutuki karena alarm bodoh itu telah mengganggu acara tidurnya di hari libur ini.

Setelah mematikan alarm nya, Jihoon kembali menyamankan tubuhnya, bersandar dan kembali memejamkan mata. Namun sedetik kemudian Jihoon baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Dengan malas Jihoon membuka matanya, mengerjap berulang kali saat ia menemukan sebuah jendela di sebelah kananya.

Jika Jihoon tak amnesia, ia ingat kalau tadi ia duduk deretan kursi sebelah kiri jadi jendelanya ada di sebelah kiri, tepat di sebelah Chan duduk. Tapi kenapa sekarang... Jendelanya bisa berpindah sendiri ?

Jihoon kembali terpaku saat ia merasakan tangan kirinya tak bisa ia gerakkan, terasa berat seperti ada sesuatu yang menggenggamnya. Dan benar saja... Saat ia menunduk, ia menemukan tangan kirinya tengan di genggam oleh seseorang dengan begitu erat.

Dan kini Jihoon baru sadar jika ia sedari tadi tidur di atas bahu seseorang. Jihoon pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Soonyoung kini tepat berada di hadapan matanya.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia berpindah tempat dan duduk bersama Soonyoung ? Apa Soonyoung yang memindahkannya ? Sejak kapan ?

Selagi Jihoon berpikir, Soonyoung nampak bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya Soonyoung merasa kehilangan sandarannya pada kepala Jihoon sebelumnya.

"Uhm~ Jihoon-ah~" ucap Soonyoung di sela tidurnya sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, mencoba mencari Jihoon.

Melihat hal itu Jihoon pun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungilnya menabrak kaca di belakangnya. Tapi sayang, seolah memiliki radar, Soonyoung dapat menemukan keberadaan Jihoon.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Soonyoung tersenyum begitu ia merasa kembali menemukan kenyamanannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Jihoon. Soonyoung bahkan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jihoon. Bagi Soonyoung, aroma Jihoon sungguh membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Sedangkan Jihoon, ia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Jihoon kini hanya terus berdoa semoga Soonyoung tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tengah berdetak begitu keras.

Merasakan hembusan napas hangat Soonyoung di ceruk lehernya membuat Jihoon menunduk menatap wajah Soonyoung yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Jihoon menatap lekat-lekat paras Soonyoung dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

'Dia benar-benar tak berubah. Sejak kecil... Hingga sekarang...' batin Jihoon.

Dan entah keberanian dari mana, tangan kanannya yang tak di genggam Soonyoung pun terulur mengelus rambut silver Soonyoung yang tampak berantakan. Merapikan rambut Soonyoung dan sesekali Jihoon mengelus pipi Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Jihoon benar-benar membuatnya nyaman...

.

.

.

.

Jihoon kecil terlihat tengah membangun sebuah istana pasir bersama hyung tersayangannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman polos yang terus terukir di wajah mereka.

"Hyung~ aku haus~" ucap Jihoon kecil membuat Yoongi kecil refleks berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada celanyanya.

"Tungguh disini. Akan aku ambilkan minum untukmu." Ucap Yoongi kecil membuat yang di tanggapi anggukan imut dari Jihoon kecil.

Selama menunggu Yoongi mengambilkan minum untuknya, Jihoon terlihat bermain-main sendiri dengan pasir yang ada di sekitarnya itu. Jihoon kecil masih berusaha membuat istana pasirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau membuat istana pasir untuk rumah kita nantinya ?" Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Oh~ Hoshi hyung !" pekik Jihoon senang. Namja yang dipanggil Hoshi tadi pun membalas senyuman Jihoon lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Apa kau mau aku membantumu membuat rumah masa depan untuk kita ini, Woozi-ah~"

Kembali Jihoon mengangguk semangat. "Nde~ kita bisa membuatnya bersama-sama bertiga dan tinggal bersama juga disana bersama Suga hyung."

Namja bernama Hoshi itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan berhenti menata pasir didepannya membuat Jihoon kecil menatapnya bingung. "Wae ?"

Hoshi pun menatap Jihoon kecil. "Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Suga hyung. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan musuhku. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama Woozi. Berdua."

Jihoon kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap imut menatap namja dihadapannya itu. "Hanya berdua ?"

"Nde~ hanya berdua."

"Waeyo ?"

"Karena Woozi adalah milik Hoshi."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hoshi kecil langsung menarik tudung jaket yang di kenakan Jihoon kecil membuat Jihoon kecil tertarik kearahnya dan sebuah kecupan pun Jihoon kecil dapatkan tepat di bibir mungilnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan. Sebuah kecupan sepasang anak kecil yang membuat anak kecil lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka jadi geram. Yoongi kecil yang melihat pemandangan itu menjadi geram. Dirematnya gelas plastik yang ia bawa di tangannya itu hingga tak berbentuk.

Yoongi kecil marah. Sungguh marah melihat ada seorang anak kecil kurang ajar yang sangat ia benci berani-beraninya melakukan hal itu pada adiknya. Dan Yoongi kecil bersumpah di hadapan ombak laut bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Jihoon menemui namja kurang ajar yang telah menodai bibir sucinya itu.

Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Gomawo buat yang udah baca ^^**

 **RnR please ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DDangKie -**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Simple Love Simple Happinesse"

Cast : BTS & Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon - YoonMin - VerKwan - VHope - JeongCheol - NamJin - JunHao - Meanie

Jungkook, Seokmin, Joshua, & Chan adalah milik mereka sendiri xD

Summary : Jihoon yang baru saja memulai kembali kehidupannya di Korea harus rela berurusan dengan Soonyoung, teman barunya di sekolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Apakah Jihoon akan terus menghindarinya atau malah berakhir di dalam dekapannya ?

Disclaimer : Seventeen n BTS adalah milik agency, orang tua, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri

Warning : Typo berserakan dimana-mana, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, de el el

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

"LAUT !" teriak Chan dan Seungkwan begitu turun dari bis.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari kegirangan menghampiri laut dihadapan mereka. Begitu pula dengan yang lari menyusul di belakang mereka.

"Woah~ aku tak menyangka bisa melihat laut lagi. Sudah berapa lama ya sejak aku datang ke pantai ?" ucap Jin sambil tersenyum sembari menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang berhembus kencang.

"Bukankah baru bulan lalu kita pergi ke pantai ?" sahut Namjoon membuat Jin menatapnya sambil mengerjap imut.

"Ah~ benar. Hehehe~ aku hampir lupa. Mian~ mian~"

"Lihatlah~ aish~ betapa kekanak-kanakannya mereka itu." gerutu Seokmin melihat Chan, Seungkwan, Hansol, Jungkook, dan juga Minghao yang sibuk berlarian kesana kemari.

"Jika kau ingin ikutan pergi saja sana. Tidak perlu sok jaga image begitu." sindir Mingyu yang langsung mendapat delikan tak terima dari Seokmin.

"Tidak usah menyindir orang lain jika diri sendiri juga ingin main air seperti anak-anak itu."

Kini giliran Mingyu yang mendelik pada Seokmin. "Setidaknya aku bukan orang jomblo yang bingung mencari kerjaan sepertimu itu. Aku punya hal lebih penting dari pada ikut berlari-larian dan bermain ciprat-cipratan air seperti itu." ucap Mingyu lalu menyeringai sembari menarik pergelangan tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kirinya kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu.

"Melindungi Wonu hyung adalah tugas pentingku."

Plak~

Plak~

Dua buah geplakan beruntun dari Wonwoo dan Seokmin sukses mendarat di kepala Mingyu yang kini sibuk mengaduh kesakitan.

Tak jauh dari pusat keributan itu terlihat Jihoon yang terlihat fokus menatap hamparan laut luas dihadapannya. Tak bergeming meski disekitarnya sangat ramai dan ribut, Jihoon hanya terus menatap jauh ombak besar yang terus bergulung hingga ke daratan.

"Kau masih suka ombak di laut ?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menginterupsi fokus Jihoon yang tengah menikmati keindahan alam itu.

Jihoon tak menghiraukannya, ia hanya melirik sekilas Soonyoung yang kini telah berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya dan kembali fokus menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Berbicara tentang laut membuatku teringat dengan kejadian itu." Soonyoung menghentikan ucapannya lalu melirik Jihoon sekilas hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Jihoon namun sepertinya namja mungil itu masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pun sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk sekedar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon. Dan Jihoon masih dengan wajah datarnya hanya menatap malas wajah Soonyoung yang kini dengan seenak jidadnya menutupi arah pandang Jihoon.

"Kau ingin ku hajar ? Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku. Wajahmu membuatku mual !"

"Apa kau tak ingat ? Sungguh tak ingat ?" ucap sedih Soonyoung dengan bibir mengerucutnya.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat kenangan kita di pantai waktu itu ? Aku bahkan selama 10 tahun ini tak pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku tak suka pembicaraan yang berbelit-belit."

Bukannya menyingkir, Soonyoung malah semakin mendekatnya dirinya pada wajah Jihoon. "Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu disini ?"

"Menyingkirlah Kwon !"

"Tidak sebelum kau ingat dengan ciuman pertama kita di pantai waktu itu."

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung itu, Jihoon langsung membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kaki mungil Jihoon langsung mendarat indah di kaki Soonyoung, menginjaknya penuh emosi kemudian menendang perut Soonyoung tanpa belas kasihan dengan lututnya.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit tentang hal itu lagi kecuali kau ingin mati di tanganku." ucap final Jihoon tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun melihat Soonyoung yang kini mengaduh kesakitan di atas pasir.

Sedangkan di kejauhan sana, Yoongi terus saja memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua insan itu. Meski terlihat tenang diluar, namun sedari tadi Yoongi tengah betpikir keras. Ia hanya merasa ada yang tak beres, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya ketika melihat kedekatan antara adiknya itu dengan namja berambut blonde itu.

"Hyung~ apa kau tak kedinginan ?" tanya Jimin lalu meraih tangan Yoongi, menggenggamnya kemudian memasukkan tautan tangan itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Yoongi pun menoleh, menatap sang kekasih hati yang kini tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Tanpa permisi, Jimin melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi lalu kembali tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Wae ? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hyung ?" ucap Jimin lalu melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat hal yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian hyung tercintanya itu.

"Oh~ mereka bertengkar lagi ? Ck~ anak itu benar-benar tak pantang menyerah. Dia bahkan tahan banting meski sudah ditolak Jihoonie berulang kali."

"Uhm~ Jimin-ah~ Soonyoung itu teman sekamarmu kan ?" tanya Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya.

"Nde~ waeyo ?"

"Itu... Apa dia..." Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani~ bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

"Yakh~ Hansol-ah !" teriakan keras Seungcheol membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Nde hyung ?" teriak Hansol yang masih sibuk bermain air dengan Seungkwan.

"Dimana villa nya ? Kami semua ingin istirahat." teriakan Seungcheol kembali menggema yang langsung di tanggapi tunjukan tangan oleh Hansol.

Mereka semua mengikuti arah tunjuk Hansol, menatap dua buah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai. Sebuah rumah cukup besar dan sebuah rumah lebih kecil disampingnya.

"Apa itu villa nya ?"

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini ?"

"Yang benar saja !"

"Ini villa atau pondok pesantren ?"

Teriakan tak terima langsung mengaung dari mulut Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Mingyu sejak mereka memasuki villa itu.

"Huh~ yang benar saja, kita bertiga belas harus tinggal di rumah kecil ini sedangkan mereka bertujuh bisa tidur nyenyak di rumah yang sangat luas ?" kembali Seokmin mengeluh membuat kesabaran seorang Boo Seungkwan habis sudah.

"Yakh~! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali sich ? Kita kalah bermain games jadi terima saja hukumannya. Dari pada protes seharusnya kalian berterima kasih pada Hansol yang telah memberikan semua fasilitas ini secara gratis."

"Benar kata Seungkwan. Meski tempatnya kecil, setidaknya kita masih bisa bersyukur diberi tempat tidur didalam atap, bukan di halaman belakang." ucap Ji soo membuat beberapa dari mereka kembali tenang.

"Ddaebak~ jika anak pendeta yang bicara semua langsung diam. Yah~ Jisoo hyung seharusnya dari tadi saja kau menyumpal mulut-mulut menyebalkan mereka ini dengan injil-injil alkitabmu itu." seru Seungkwan sambil bertepuk tangan .

"Sudah~ jangan bahas hal tak berguna seperti ini lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita membagi jatah kamar saja." ucap Seungcheol membuat semuanya kembali diam.

"Uhm~ Seungcheol hyung mianhae~ tapi..."

"Nde Hansol, ada apa ?"

"Di villa ini hanya ada satu kamar di lantai atas."

Semua terdiam menatap Hansol sembari mencerna ucapan namja bule itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian kegaduhan kembali menyerang ruangan itu.

"MWO ?"

.

.

.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana ribut di villa sebelah, villa besar yang berpenghuni tujuh orang ini terlihat sangat sepi, bahkan tak ada suara sedikitpun terdengar. Hanya hembusan napas berat Taehyung yang mengisi lorong di lantai dua rumah besar itu.

Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya mengerjap heran melihat Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas sambil membawa sebuah kaleng bir sambil terus menatap kearah bawah.

Penasaran, Jimin pun menghampiri Taehyung. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?" tanya Jimin langsung yang di tanggapi tunjukan dagu Taehyung kearah bawah.

Jimin pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Taehyung tadi, melihat hal apa yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian sahabatnya itu di lantai bawah. "Oh~ my gosh~ mereka berdua benar-benar sudah gila." umpat Jimin begitu matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang tak seharusnya di lihat anak dibawah umur.

"Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Dan kau juga sudah berdiri disini sejak mereka mulai ?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali meminum bir di tangannya. "Dasar maniak."

"Jika kau ingin, minta saja sana pada hyung tsunderemu itu."

"Aku ? Tapi kenapa di mataku malah kau yang terlihat bernapsu ya ? Dimana Hobie kesayanganmu itu ?"

"Jika aku meminta padanya hanya karena aku horny melihat kegiatan Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung seperti itu maka di jamin aku akan di masukkan kedalam kamar mandi lalu dikunci dan tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Woah~ tak kusangka Hobie hyung bisa keras juga ya padamu."

Taehyung lalu melirik tak suka pada Jimin yang kini terlihat tengah menahan tawanya itu.

"Dari pada kita takut meminta pada kekasih kita masing-masing..." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin dan berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang melakukannya."

"Najis." ucap Jimin sambil menoyor kepala Taehyung hingga ia terhuyung kebelakang. "Aku lebih baik tersiksa semalaman daripada harus melakukannya denganmu."

"Hyung kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?" itu suara Jungkook dan itu berarti kode merah bagi Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin dan Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri Jungkook sebelum adik manis kesayangan mereka yang masih polos itu melihat kegiatan french kiss sambil pangku-pangkuan hyung tertua mereka itu.

"Aku mengantuk, Kookie~ kita tidur yuk !" ucap Taehyung sambil menarik paksa lengan Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung, aku haus. Aku mau ambil minum di bawah."

"Biar kuambilkan, nanti kuantar kekamarmu saja Kook." kali ini Jimin yang bersuara.

"Baiklah~ tapi cepatlah hyung, aku sudah sangat haus."

"Arraseo~ kau mau minum apa ?"

"Susu strawberry."

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci bermain game !"

Seokmin terus saja menggerutu sejak ia kembali kalah bermain games tadi. Yeah~ mereka bertiga belas kembali bermain games untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur di dalam kamar dan siapa yang akan tidur di ruang tengah karena hanya ada satu kamar di villa itu.

Dan lagi-lagi entah memang Seokmin yang sedang sial atau memang bodoh, dia langsung kalah di putaran pertama dan harus tidur di ruang tengah disusul oleh Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Hansol, Jisoo, Jun, dan juga Chan.

"Delapan lawan lima, apa ini masuk akal ? Jika hasilnya seperti ini tidak usah main games saja sekalian tadi." lagi-lagi kalimat protes kembali meluncur dari bibir Indah Seokmin.

"Sudahlah terima saja. Ikhlaskan. Lagi pula kan memang sudah kodratnya yang kuat melindungi yang lemah. Jadi tidak usah merengek kecuali kau juga mau berada di posisi bawah seperti kami." cibir Jeonghan yang telinganya sudah gatal mendengar ocehan Seokmin dari tadi.

"Aku ultimate seme jadi jangan harap aku akan berada di posisi bottom !" seru Seokmin tak terima.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah diamlah ! Berhenti mengoceh seperti yeoja. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Seokmin-ah~"

"Tapi Jeonghan hyung, aku jadi meragukan posisi seme dia." kini Minghao ikut angkat bicara membuat Seokmin mendelik tak suka padanya. "Aku belum pernah melihat Seokmin hyung membawa pasangannya."

"Itu karena dia tak laku Hao~ baik jadi seme ataupun uke. Hahaha~"

"Mati saja kau dasar tiang sialan !" kesal Seokmin sambil melempari Mingyu dengan kulit kacang dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba blind date dengan Jisoo hyung saja." entah ada angin apa namun si emo Wonwoo tiba-tiba ikut bicara membuat semuanya kini menatap Jisoo tang tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Seungcheol.

"Daripada dia terus berharap pada Seungcheol hyung dan menyakiti Jeonghan hyung." terkadang mulut Wonwoo memang tidak bisa di saring dan tak tahu tempat. Mingyu yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di raut wajah Jeonghan pun lalu menyikut lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Wae ? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?"

"Ucapanmu tidak salah Wonu sayang~ hanya saja kau terlalu blak-blakkan." ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk Jeonghan yang duduk di seberang mereka dengan dagunya.

Wonwoo yang menyadari kebodohannya itu langsung memukul mulutnya. "Hyung... Mianhae~ aku tak sengaja."

"Gwaenchana Wonu-ya~ itu bukan masalah besar. Aku percaya pada Seungcheol dan juga Jisoo."

Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung berjalan menuju dapur, mengabaikan keributan yang tengah terjadi di ruang tengah itu. Dirinya terlalu lapar untuk ikut bergosip dengan teman-temannya itu.

Sesampainya di dapur ia melihat Seungkwan yang tengah membuat ramen. Soonyoung hanya melewati namja montok itu dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Dilihatnya isi kulkas, mencoba mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan tanpa perlu repot menyalakan kompor segala.

Begitu menemukan beberapa potong sandwicth yang Soonyoung yakini adalah bekal milik Jisoo, Soonyoung langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya keatas meja makan. Dengan tenang Soonyoung menikmati acara makannya itu sembari sesekali menatap Seungkwan yang masih sibuk didepan kompor.

"Ekhm~ Seungkwan-ah~" panggil Soonyoung membuat namja bermarga Boo itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Nde ?"

"Apa kau mau bertukar posisi denganku ?"

Seungkwan hanya mengerjap tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan namja blonde itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan posisi..."

"Aniya~ bukan 'posisi' itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau... Tidurlah di ruang tengah, aku yang tidur di kamar."

Seungkwan menyipitkan matanya tak suka lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Wae ?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur atau bohong ?"

"Kalau bohong ?"

"Aku alergi dingin jadi tak bisa tidur di lantai."

"Lalu yang jujur ?"

"Aku ingin sekamar dengan Jihoonie~ aku ingin memandangi wajahnya saat tidur."

"Dasar maniak ! Lalu apa untungnya untukku ?"

"Kau jadi bisa tidur bersama Hansol juga kan ?! Dan memandangi wajahnya saat tidur. Bahkan jika kau kedinginan karena tidur dibawah, kau bisa minta peluk padanya. Bukankah kau akan menang banyak ?"

Seungkwan tampak berpikir dan Soonyoung yakin seratus persen kalau seorang Boo Seungkwan tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Choi Hansol.

"Oke~ call !"

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Soonyoung sungguh mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar satu-satu di dalam villa itu yang berada di lantai dua. Berjinjit, berjalan pelan berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Melompati kaki Minghao yang kebagian jatah tidur di bawah kasur.

Soonyoung baru sadar, tak hanya kamar saja yang hanya ada satu namun kasur pun juga hanya ada satu disana. Selain Minghao, ia juga melihat Wonwoo yang tengah tidur dibawah, disamping kasur.

Setelah berhasil masuk, Soonyoung langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Wonwoo, merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping kasur tempat dimana Jihoon dan Jeonghan tidur.

Sesekali Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jihoon yang tengah tidur menyamping, membelakanginya. Tangannya terulur menggapai ujung sweater merah yang dipakai Jihoon. Ditariknya ujung twitter itu berulang kali mencoba membangunkan Jihoon. Dan hal itu sukses mengusik ketenangan tidur Jihoon, membuatnya ingin melempari siapa saja yang berani mengusik tidur nyenyaknya dengan bantal yang ia pakai sekarang.

Dengan kesal Jihoon menarik bantal yang ia pakai lalu melemparkannya telak mengenai wajah namja yang berada di bawahnya. Begitu ia menarik kembali bantalnya, matanya membola mendapati Soonyoung tengah mengaduh sembari mengelus hidungnya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba dari bantal tak berdosa itu.

"Yakh~ kenapa kau bisa disini ?!" pekik Jihoon refleks membuat Soonyoung segera membekap mulutnya.

"Sssttt~ diam atau kau akan membangunkan yang lainnya."

"Hhhmmmppphh~" ronta Jihoon minta di lepaskan.

"Janji dulu kau tidak akan berisik." Jihoon mengangguk. "Dan jangan membuat yang lain bangun." kembali Jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari bibir Jihoon.

"Jadi ? Dimana Seungkwan ?"

"Dia ada di lantai bawah, tidur bersama yang lain." ucap Soonyoung kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal miliknya.

"Lalu kau ?" Soonyoung melirik Jihoon sekilas yang terlihat tengah menatapnya seolah dia adalah pelaku tindak kriminal.

"Aku alergi dingin. Aku tidak bisa tidur dibawah."

"Memang kau pikir kau sekarang sedang tidur dimana eoh ?"

Soonyoung hanya menyengir. "Aku pikir disini ada kasur yang bisa kutiduri, ternyata sama saja."

Jihoon lelah hanya untuk menanggapi lagi. Direbahkannya kembali tubuh mungilnya itu. Entah kenapa rasa kantuknya tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar disana dalam diam berharap lama kelamaan matanya akan kembali menutup dengan sendirinya.

Sedangkan Soonyoung yang berada di bawahnya menatapi jemari mungil Jihoon yang tanpa sadar terjuntai di tepi tempat tidur, tepat disebelah kepala mungilnya. Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan mungil itu lalu menautkan jemari-jemari mereka. Jihoon tersentak kaget, ditolehkannya kepalanya menatap tangannya yang kini di genggam oleh Soonyoung itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini... Sebentar..." ucap Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

Jihoon kembali menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Bukannya tertidur, ia malah semakin tak bisa tidur sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau jantungnya saja terus bergemuruh sejak tadi ?!

Jihoon rasa dadanya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Degupan jantungnya sungguh sangat cepat. Dan entah apa yang terjadi tapi kini kedua pipinya terasa memanas.

Jihoon sedikit bangkit, mencoba melihat Soonyoung di bawahnya yang kini terlihat telah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus. Mata sipitnya kini beralih menatap tangannya yang masih setia di genggam oleh Soonyoung. Meski Soonyoung sudah terlelap, namun genggaman di tangannya masih saja erat.

Jihoon tersenyum sekilas. Jemari mungilnya mulai membalas genggaman tangan Soonyoung. Jihoon kembali berbaring, menyamankan kepalanya tepat diatas tautan tangan mereka.

Entah kenapa tapi Jihoon merasa nyaman dan tenang saat Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Alarm di ruangan tengah itu sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun disana. Semuanya masih terlelap di posisi masing-masing. Seungcheol bahkan merasa sangat malas mematikan alarm yang ia setel sendiri itu.

Sampai akhirnya suara gedoran pintu dari luar itu terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang yang sukses memekakkan telinga di pagi ini.

"Yakh~ ayo bangun dasar anak-anak pemalas !" teriak Taehyung tak sabaran masih dengan menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu.

"Ayo kita jogging bersama !" kali ini suara nyempreng Jimin yang terdengar.

"Aish~ berisik dasar sialan !" umpatan Seokmin terdengar disusul dengan gumaman malas yang lainnya.

"Hyung~ ayo bangun~" ucap Chan mencoba membangunkan Jun yang masih bergelung di sebelahnya.

"Eoh~ Boo~ kenapa kau disini ?"

"Pagi Hansol chagi-ya~" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kaget Hansol, Seungkwan malah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Hansol. "Morning kiss~" setelah mengucapkan itu, Seungkwan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Hansol sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu lebih erat, mencoba mencari kehangatan di pagi yang sangat dingin ini.

"Yakh~ Seungkwan-ah~ jangan bermanja-manja, ini masih pagi." sebuah beanie hitam sukses mendarat telak di wajah Seungkwan dan sukses membuat namja gembul itu hampir mengumpati hyung tertuanya itu. "Cepat panggil yang di lantai atas, kita akan jogging bersama."

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan, keributan dibawah sukses mengusik tidur lelapnya. Tubuhnya bergerak mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya Jeonghan yang tidur disebelahnya masih setia menutup matanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jihoon teringat sesuatu. Ditolehkannya segera kepalanya dan benar saja, tangan Soonyoung masih menggenggam tangannya sampai sekarang. Diliriknya Soonyoung yang masih terlelap di bawah sana. Jihoon pun berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, namun tanpa diduga, Soonyoung malah menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya sukses terjatuh menimpa Soonyoung.

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari tubuh kini berada tepat diatas tubuh Soonyoung, bahkan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Good morning Woozi-ya~" dan sebuah kecupan sukses mendarat di bibir mungil Jihoon, membuat kedua pipi Jihoon kini merona hebat.

Namun tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jihoon meraih kembali kesadarannya. Ia segera bangkit lalu melompat keatas kasurnya, kembali menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Seungkwan yang langsung melompat keatas kasur, mencoba membangunkan Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

"Hyung ayo bangun ! Anak-anak kelebihan energi itu mengajak kita jogging bersama~" seru Seungkwan sambil memeluk tubuh Jeonghan yang terlihat masih setengah sadar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yakh~ dagingnya dimana ?"

"Aish~ kenapa apinya tak mau menyala sich !"

"Kenapa sausnya belom jadi ?"

"Dagingnya mana ?"

Itu semua adalah teriakan Jeonghan dan Jin yang sibuk menyiapkan acara barbeque hari ini. Kedua namja yang terlihat seperti 'ibu' itu terus saja berteriak kesana kemari, memarahi siapa saja yang tak bejus membantu mereka.

"Siapa yang memberi ide mengadakan barbeque party di siang hari eoh ?" gerutu Seokmin yang sedari tadi diberi tugas untuk menyalakan api di alat pemanggang namun belum berhasil juga karena angin laut yang terlalu kencang berhembus.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita buat barbeque partynya di dalam villa saja ?" usul Namjoon yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jin.

"Namanya barbeque party harus di lakukan di alam terbuka baru feels nya terasa."

"Jihoon-ah~ apa kau sibuk ?" ucap Jeonghan yang melihat Jihoon berjalan ketempatnya.

"Aniya~ waeyo ?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan tissue didalam ?"

Jihoon pun mengangguk. "Baiklah~"

Jihoon pun berjalan memasuki villa. Ia baru saja kembali dari pantai setelah puas menikmati laut bersama Seungkwan dan yang lainnya. Jihoon memang berniat kembali ke villa karena panggilan alam yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Setelah selesai mengurus panggilan alamnya, Jihoon segera berjalan ke dapur, mengambil satu pack tissue dan berniat kembali ketempat diadakan barbeque party itu.

Namun saat ia melewati ruang tengah, ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat pintu kaca penghubung balkon samping villa itu terbuka. Jihoon berniat menutup kembali pintu kaca itu namun niatnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan sosok Soonyoung yang tengah mengobrol dengam Wonwoo.

Jihoon terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari balik korden pintu itu. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tampak sangat dekat, saling melempar senyum dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan terkadang tangan mereka berdua saling menepuk lengan dan paha masing-masing.

Dan Jihoon sama sekali tak suka dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat itu. Mereka berdua terlalu dekat, dan Jihoon benci itu.

"Aw~" pekik Wonwoo tiba-tiba sambil memegangi matanya.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya Soonyoung terlihat khawatir.

"Sepertinya mataku kelilipan."

'Cih~ dasar modus !' umpat Jihoon dalam hati. Dan ia semakin kesal saat kini ia melihat Soonyoung dengan telaten meniupi mata Wonwoo yang kelilipan itu. Sumpah~ jarak mereka terlalu dekat !

Jihoon bahkan tak sadar jika pack tissue yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu kini hanya tinggal tersisa setengah karena tangannya yang sedari tadi mencabuti tissue itu, melampiaskan kekesalannya hingga menghasilkan sebuah gunung tisaue kecil tepat di bawahnya.

"Jihoonie~ gwaenchana ?" panggil Jimin khawatir melihat kelakuan aneh calon adik iparnya itu yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di pojokan dengan aura membunuhnya yang sangat menyengat.

Bagaimana pun juga Jihoon dan Yoongi itu adalah saudara kandung, satu darah. Hal itu membuat Jimin tau ada yang tidak beres dengannya, karena Jimin sangat mengenal aura membunuh itu. Sama persis seperti aura Yoongi jika sedang cemburu padanya.

"Nde~ I'm very very gwaenchana~" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin. Jihoon bahkan tak sadar dengan gunung mungil hasil perbuatannya itu.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melongokan kepalanya keluar teras hanya untuk mendapati Soonyoung yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Wonwoo.

"Dia benar-benar sedang cemburu."

.

.

.

.

"Cheers !"

Teriakan heboh mengiringi malam cerah hari ini. Setelah mereka semua menyiapkan barbeque party sejak siang, akhirnya semuanya dapat berjalan juga malam ini, itupun berkat bantuan dari para pelayan panggilan Hansol yang ia hubungan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ternyata membuat barbeque tak semudah kelihatannya. Hansol-ah~ gomawo~" ucap Jeonghan yang kini masih setia berdiri didepan perapian, sibuk memanggang daging sejak tadi bersama Seungcheol.

"Nde~ itu bukan masalah besar Jeonghan hyung." jawab Hansol yang tengah duduk dan asyik mengobrol dengan Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Seokmin.

"Kekasihku memang yang terbaik !" puji Seungkwan sambil memeluk lengan Hansol dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Cih~ aku jadi iri~" cibir Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu cepat tembak Jisoo hyung !" Seokmin hampir saja melemparkan kaleng cola miliknya ke mulut Taehyung membuat mereka yang duduk disana tertawa melihat ekspresi malu Seokmin.

Kini dalam diamnya, Seokmin mencuri pandang kearah Jisoo yang tengah duduk di depan api unggun bersama Jihoon, Jun, Minghao, Jin, dan juga Namjoon. Seokmin tak memperdulikan kehebohan yang tengah terjadi di dekatnya itu, bagi saat ini memandangi Jisoo yang tengah tertawa disana membuat senyumnya ikut merekah.

"Woah~ dagingku sudah habis. Aku mau ambil lagi. Yakh~ Jin hyung hentikan dulu cerita horror mu itu sampai aku kembali nde !"

"Yakh~ jangan lama-lama ! Atau kau akan ketinggalan banyak !" teriak Jin lalu tertawa melihat Chan yang berlarian mengambil jatah dagingnya lagi. "Anak itu benar-benar sangat lucu." lanjut Jin sambil tertawa di bahu Namjoon.

"Jeonghan hyung aku mau daging lagi ! Cepat cepat cepat !"

"Aish~ kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sich~" gerutu Seungcheol yang malah di balas juluran lidah oleh Chan.

"Ini daging spesial untuk bayiku tersayang."

"Gomawo Jeonghan hyung~" Chan langsung berlari kembali setelah mendapatkan dagingnya. "Yakh~ Jin hyung ayo mulai lagi !" seru Chan setelah kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Baiklah~ dengarkan baik-baik..." ucap Jin dengan nada dan ekspresi nya yang kembali dibuat-buat menyeramkan, siap untuk melanjutkan ceritanya tadi.

"Hyung~! Coba lihat apa yang aku temukan !" teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba begitu ia kembali dari toilet.

"Tongkat baseball ?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Woah~ kita bisa main baseball besok." seru Taehyung ikut semangat.

"Ide bagus ! Jungkook-ah~ letakkan saja tongkat baseball itu di lantai atas. Besok kita gunakan untuk bermain baseball." Jungkook langsung mengangguk patuh dan kembali masuk sesuai perintah Seungkwan tadi.

"Eoh~ hyung ? Kalian dari mana saja ?" panggil Jimin melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang baru saja datang.

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi hanya melirik Jimin sekilas, mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju api unggun. Sedangkan Hoseok kini telah duduk manis di samping Taehyung sambil membuka sebuah kaleng cola dan meminumnya.

Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Jimin yang terus saja menatapnya dari tadi, Hoseok pun angkat bicara. "Jangan salah paham dan jangan cemburu padaku dasar pendek !"

"Yakh~!" teriak Jimin tak suka dengan ejekan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Hoseok itu.

"Aku hanya menemani Yoongi hyung mengambil jaketnya saja. Dia terlihat kedinginan, kurasa dia sedang sakit." ucapan Hoseok sukses membuat Jimin khawatir.

Yoongi yang baru saja tiba hendak mengambil tempat di sebelah Jihoon. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat di belakang Jihoon. Matanya menatap penasaran layar ponsel Jihoon yang tengah menyala dihadapan adiknya itu.

Meski samar, karena Yoongi lupa memakai kontak lensnya, Yoongi dapat melihat sebuah ruang chat tersaji di layar ponsel milik adiknya itu.

'Hoshi ?' batin Yoongi begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layar menyala itu.

Setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berdiri. Begitu ia berbalik, ia sedikit terlonjak kaget mendapati sosok Yoongi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku merasa tak enak badan hyung. Aku mau istirahat saja di kamar." Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian adiknya yang terlihat berjalan dengan langkah gontainya.

Saat melewati teras tempat yang lain sedang asyik mengobrol itu, obsidian Jihoon tak sengaja menatap Soonyoung yang lagi-lagi duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua masih saja terlihat sangat akrab, tertawa bersama, bahkan tak menganggap Jihoon yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan wajah pucatnya.

Jimin yang tak sengaja melihat tubuh mungil Jihoon menghilang di balik pintu itu pun mengernyit. Ia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Soonyoung-ah~ apa kau masih mengharapkan Jihoon ?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jimin membuat semua yang ada disana menghentikan tawa hebohnya dan terdiam menatapi Jimin dan Soonyoung secara bergantian.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Wae ? Kau masih tak mau merestui kami ? Kurasa itu tak penting karena aku akan mengabaikannya."

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja... Kurasa kau dan Wonwoo terlalu dekat."

"Eoh~ kenapa namaku ikut disebut-sebut ?" ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak merasa kalau sedari tadi Jihoon terlihat kesal ?" Soonyoung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Dasar Kwon pabo ! Pantas saja Jihoon susah sekali menerimamu. Kau benar-benar tak peka !"

"Yakh~ aku tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu itu ! Bicaralah yang jelas Park !" sungut Soonyoung sambil meneguk cola ditangannya.

"Jihoon melihat kalian berdua di teras tadi. Dan dia cemburu."

Brush~

"Yakh~ Kwon jorok !" teriakan heboh Seokmin yang baru saja mendapat semburan dari Soonyoung itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Mereka semua sibuk memandangi kepergian Soonyoung yang tanpa aba-aba berlari masuk kedalam villa menyusul Jihoon.

Soonyoung tak bisa berpikir lagi. Bahkan untuk menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan segala macam umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Seokmin. Soonyoung kini hanya fokus pada satu hal, yaitu...

Lee Jihoon...

Sesampainya di satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua itu, Soonyoung langsung di suguhi pemandangan sebuh gumpalan selimut yang Soonyoung yakini berisi namja mungil manisnya.

Soonyoung pun berjalan mendekat lalu duduk tepat di pinggir ranjang. "Jihoon-ah~" panggil lembut Soonyoung namun sama sekali tak ada balasan dari orang yang di panggil.

"Jihoon-ah~ gwaenchana ? Apa kau sakit ?" tanya Soonyoung penuh kekhawatiran sembari mencoba membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Jihoon itu.

"Pergilah Kwon ! Suaramu membuatku mual !" meski suaranya terdengar lemah namun cara bicaranya masih saja sadis.

Soonyoung menghela napas beratnya. Penolakan seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terima, Soonyoung sudah sangat kebal dengan kekasaran seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Jihoon~ kemarilah~ aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Soonyoung masih mencoba menarik selimut yang malah balik ditarik oleh Jihoon dari dalam. Soonyoung tak menyangka kalau tubuh mungil Jihoon itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Ia bahkan hampir kualahan hingga akhirnya selimut penghalang itu berhasil ia singkap juga, menampilkan wajah garang Jihoon.

"Sudah kubilang pergi apa kau tak punya telinga ha ?!" Jihoon bangkit duduk dan langsung membentak Soonyoung.

"Baik aku akan pergi tapi biarkan aku bertanya satu hal saja, setelah kau menjawabnya aku akan langsung pergi."

"Apa ?!" sentak Jihoon masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

Soonyoung mulai tersenyum penuh arti membuat Jihoon mengernyit tak suka. "Jimin bilang kau tadi melihat aku dan Wonu sedang mengobrol di teras."

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kau cemburu ?"

Jihoon sedikit tersentak kaget, matanya mengerjap gugup, dan jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang. Namun seorang Lee Jihoon tak akan semudah itu mengakui kecemburuannya. "Aku cemburu ? Huh~ dalam mimpimu Kwon !"

"Kalau begitu aku sekarang pasti sedang bermimpi kan ?!" Soonyoung kembali tersenyum. "Jika benar ini adalah mimpi, maka aku tak mau bangun lagi. Karena ini adalah mimpi terindahku bisa melihat pipimu berubah merah merona seperti itu."

Soonyoung menepuk-nepukkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada dimple manis Jihoon. Tanpa sadar Jihoon memegangi kedua pipinya yang memang terasa memanas tiba-tiba.

Ugh~ betapa imutnya Jihoon saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh~ hyung ? Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Jimin melihat kekasihnya itu yang baru saja kembali dari api unggun. "Mau duduk disini ?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau menjenguk adikku."

Jimin hanya membentuk mulutnya dengan 'oh' dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melihat Jihoon yang memang terlihat pucat tadi.

"Yakh~ bagaimana kalau kita main kartu saja ?" seru Seokmin girang.

"Ide bagus ! Ya~ Seungcheol hyung mau ikut bergabung ?" tawar Taehyung yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mulai menaiki tangga. Ia sungguh merasa tak tenang semenjak berpapasan dengan Jihoon di perapian tadi. Wajah adiknya itu terlihat pucat.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar tempat Jihoon berada, dahi Yoongi mengernyit. "Kenapa pintunya terbuka ?"

Yoongi hendak masuk, namun pergerakan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kenop pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia mendengar suara orang lain di dalam sana.

"Jika aku memang cemburu kenapa ?" itu suara Jihoon.

"Aku senang. Itu artinya kau juga menaruh hati padaku." dan itu suara yang seperti Yoongi kenal, apa itu suara Soonyoung ? Apa anak itu benar-benar menyukai Jihoon ?

"Boleh aku jujur Kwon ? Aku merasa Soonyoung itu sangat asing bagiku. Aku lebih senang menganggapmu sebagai Hoshi. Hoshi ku yang dulu."

'Hoshi ?' Yoongi kembali mengernyit. Nama yang terasa sangat tak asing baginya.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat mengobrol denganmu di dunia maya, karena kau disana adalah Hoshi, teman baikku semasa kecil. Tapi kau didunia nyata ini benar-benar terasa asing, membuatku tak nyaman."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah aku sebagai Hoshi lagi. Karena aku memanglah Hoshi, teman masa kecilmu yang telah merebut ciuman pertamamu. Dan kau adalah Woozi, teman masa kecilku yang telah menjadi cinta pertamaku dan selamanya akan menjadi orang yang paling kukasihi."

Soonyoung mengelus lembut pipi kanan Jihoon dengan penuh sayang. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap dalam mata Jihoon.

"Entah itu Lee Jihoon ataupun Min Woozi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di bibir pucat Jihoon. Soonyoung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka cukup lama, membuat Jihoon ikut menutup matanya.

Tak lama Soonyoung melepaskan tautan mereka namun masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, mereka kembali bertatapan. Hembusan napas hangat Jihoon bahkan dapat ia rasakan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jihoon-ah~ saranghae~" kembali kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu. Kali ini dengan beberapa lumatan-lumatan kecil membuat Jihoon melayang dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Soonyoung yang entah sejak kapan Jihoon sudah kembali berbaring dengan tubuh Soonyoung yang menindihnya.

Sedangkan diluar sana, terdengar hembusan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Tangan putih pucatnya mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di pinggir pintu.

Yoongi mulai berjalan pelan memasuki kamar berisi dua insan manusia yang tengah bercumbu itu. Yoongi kembali menghembuskan napasnya kasar membuat beberapa helai poninya tertiup keatas.

Yoongi dengan emosi yang sudah mengumpul di ubun-ubunnya pun mulai tongkat baseball yang ia pegang itu. Digerakkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, bersiap mengumpulkan tenaganya sebelum tongkat baseball tak berdosa itu mendarat Indah di punggung namja yang tengah menindih adik tersayangnya itu.

"MATI KAU KWON HOSHI !"

"AW~!"

"HYUNG ?!"

.

.

.

.

"Eoh~ suara apa itu tadi ?"

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

 **Gomawo buat yang udah baca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DDangKie -**


End file.
